Todo comenzó por un tropiezo
by MarianRadcliffe
Summary: Harry esta en su sexto curso en Hogwarts, este tras la muerte de su querido padrino cae en una deprecion muy GRANDE… Una nueva chica llega al colegio haciendo que el joven mago se enamore de ella… el resultado de el amor es un BEBE…
1. Un regreso deprimente

(N/A: quiero que sepan antes de leer la historia que esto "" o esto "" significa lo que la persona dice en sus pensamientos. Espero que les guste.)

**Un regreso deprimente**

En sus vacaciones de verano de su 5to año, Harry estaba muy deprimido por culpa de lo vivido en ese año escolar.

Su mente estaba muy bloqueada por todo. Descubrió que, en realidad, su padre era un presumido, que Chou lo había cambiado por otro sin avisarle, y el pensamiento de culpa mas fuerte de todos, la muerte de el único ser al cual quería como a un segundo padre, murió por culpa de él.

Palabras de culpa no dejaban de repetirse una y otra y otra vez en su mente Si les hubiera echo caso a mis amigos, que me decían que era una trampa del MALDITO de Voldemort, quizás... estaría aquí. POR MI CULPA MURIÓ, por protegerme, cuando yo quería salvarlo a él. Perdóname Sirius, en verdad PERDÓNAME!

Paso la primera semana muy confundido por todos estos pensamientos, pero después entro en la realidad. Por mas que quisiera matarse no se borraría de su mente la culpa que arrastraba su alma, la única forma era superar lo sucedido. Tardo 2 semanas para que le dieran ganas de comer o de bañarse y leer las cartas que sus amigos habían escrito, en realidad no se animaba mucho, pero él pensó que no era culpa de ellos del porque él estaba en esas condiciones y se decidió a responderlas.

La primera carta que leyó fue de su querida amiga Hermione:

_Hola Harry:_

_He estado muy preocupada, no me has escrito en estas 1ra semanas. Por favor contéstame te lo suplico, me tienes muy asustada, quiero saber de TI._

_Con amor Hermione_

La segunda era de su mejor amigo Ron:

_Hola amigo:_

_Quiero que sepas que no estas solo Harry, tienes a Hermione y a mi para contar con lo que sea._

_Por favor responde esta carta. Hermione me tiene angustiado porque no le respondiste la carta de ella._

Harry agarro 2 pergaminos y en ellos escribo.

En el primero:

_Quería Hermione:_

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien físicamente a un que de el alma estoy muy enfermo. Tranquila que no he cometido ninguna locura._

_Con amor, Harry_.

Y en el segundo:

_Estimado amigo:_

_Estoy bien a un que me afecta a un lo de Sirius, con el tiempo estaré mejor, pero por ahora estoy muy deprimido. Gracias por preocuparte._

_Nos vemos el primer día en Hogwarts._

_Tu amigo, Harry_

Pasaron los días y Harry estaba mejor, tenía mas apetito y sus hábitos de higiene volvieron. El día que le tocaba regresar a Hogwarts, Harry estaba esperando a sus amigos en la entrada del el tren para recibirlos. Este tenía muchas ganas de verlos ya que paso todas sus vacaciones aislado. De repente una muchacha se tropezó con Harry.

–Ayyyy! Perdón, jejeje no tuve cuidado, este maletín pesa mas que un saco de sementó.- dijo muy apenada una chica. Esta era de cabellos castaños oscuro y rizado, sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo, delgada, mismo tamaño que él, y con una piel algo blanca pero bronceada.

Harry se dio cuenta que la chica era nueva, y muy caballerosamente contesto -no te preocupes, quieres que te ayude?-

-bueno si no te importa, me encantaría mucho- dice la chica muy agradecida –disculpa el atrevimiento, pero, como te llamas?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry Potter- dijo el chico algo fatigado por el maletín – y tu?- ¡PO! Dejo caer el maletín en un cubículo totalmente desocupado.

-mi nombre es Marian Carroz- dijo la chica muy animadamente.

De repente se oyeron gritos afuera de la ventana del tren. -HARRY, HARRY! SAL!- Era la probé Hermione que de la emoción de verlo, mejor de lo que ella esperaba, no dejaba de saltar, teniendo detrás de ella a su querido amigo, Ron, que no dejaba taparse la cara, de pena, por culpa de los gritos de emoción de su amiga.

Harry se disculpo con la chica nueva y salió a recibir a sus amigos.

Hermione lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Harry pudo escuchar como su espalda sonaba, en cambio Ron fue más compresivo y le dio un abrazo menos brusco.

-que bueno que estés bien Harry, Hermione me a tenido atormentado todo las vacaciones- la chica miro a Ron como si fuera a matarlo, pero le daba asco hacerlo.

-no le hagas caso Harry, el estúpido ese no sabe como valorar a los amigos- dijo Hermione, molesta, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ron se puso colorado –MIRA, HERMIONE, VETE UBICANDO PORQUE SINO TE...!- dijo gritando de rabia.

En eso Harry se dio media vuelta con cara de obstinación y se monto en el tren.

-viste lo que haces BRUTO! Todo por quedar bien- dijo muy molesta la chica a Ron.

-no te hagas la angelita, hay que disculparnos con Harry- le dijo el chico, aguantando la ganas de matarla y al mismo tiempo subiéndose en el tren.

Harry empezó a buscar un cubículo donde podrían caber él y sus amigos, pero era muy tarde, ya no había espacio para nadie en ningún sitio. De repente vio uno, casi vació, donde solo estaba la chica que había conocido. Se acercó. -hola de nuevo. Será posible que yo y mis amigo podamos compartir el cubículo contigo?- pregunto él con una sonrisa tímida.

-CLARO, no hay ningún problema- dijo chica muy amablemente.

-ok, regreso en un minuto- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al salir del cubículo, Harry, pudo visualizar a sus amigos en el pasillo del tren -CHICOS! Vengan encontré uno- les dijo haciendo señas.

Hermione algo apenada le dijo –disculpa la pequeña discusión que tuvimos Ron y yo. No volverá a suceder-

-eso lo e escuchado antes- dijo Harry muy serio.

Ron al ver por la ventana del cubículo, le pregunto a su amigo.-Oye y quien es esa?-

-Es una chica nueva, su nombre es Marian. Es simpática- dijo Harry.

-bueno, entremos por que no pienso estar todo el camino de pie- dijo el pelirrojo cuando sintió que el tren avanzaba y entro al cubículo.

Harry al entrar después que sus amigo le presentó la chica nueva -Ron, Hermione, ella es Marian - al mismo tiempo que Harry la presento estos le estrechaban la mano a ella.

-De donde eres?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Soy de Venezuela- contesto ella tímidamente.

-Oyeeeee eres de bien lejos, jejeje- dijo Ron algo impresionado.

-Por que viniste a Inglaterra?- le pregunto Harry dudoso.

-Bueno... me tuve que mudar con mis tíos- dijo la chica latina algo tímida y retraída.

-Y tus padres no vinieron contigo?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

-En realidad no quiero hablar de eso- contesto ella algo triste mirando al suelo.

El trío se miro y dejaron las preguntas. El viaje fue algo lento, todos estaban dormidos excepto Harry que, a punto de cerrar sus ojos, le llego una extraña curiosidad de la chica latina no se asombro de mi nombre pensó el al verla recostada de la ventana será que no soy tan famoso como creía? esa idea lo alivio mucho ya que él era una persona que no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Al llegar al colegio el trío de amigos se sentó en su respectiva mesa y empezaron a contemplar la canción del sombrero y el maravilloso discurso del director Dumbledore. El director llamo a la chica nueva para que se sentara en un banco que estaba frente del él mientras la profesora McGonagall le ponía el sombrero.

-Mmm veo mucha valentía y mucha imaginación para utilizarla… veo dolor, siiiiii mucho dolor. Donde te pondreeeee?- dijo el sombrero.

Harry no lo pensó mucho, que daría en Gryffindor. La valentía era una de los requisitos para quedar en esa casa

-tu me recuerdas a alguien, jejeje- y de repente el sombrero gritó –GRYFFINDOOOOR!-

La chica se paro algo asustada y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa.

Harry se quedo extrañado al oír que el sombrero dijo "tu me recuerdas a alguien", pero en fin, no le presto mucha atención y empezaron a comer.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano y con algo de desanimo bajo las escalera. Como no tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, al llegar a la sala, se tropezó con alguien. Harry algo colorado y apenado por no tener cuidado al caminar, se dio cuenta que era Marian con la que se topo.

-Ayyy, que pas... oyeeeee, jejeje ahora eres tu quien se tropiezas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara –como amaneciste?-

El chico con poco animo contesto –bien, el frió no me dejo dormir mucho, pero dormí bien-

-ni me digas del frió, jejeje, yo nunca e visto la nieve y este frió me esta congelando- contesto la latina.

-si, no se que pasa con el clima, esta mas frió de lo usual esta temporada, no debería estar granizando el cielo- dijo el viendo la ventana.

La chica sonrió y dijo -no me importa si no es usual, para mi es hermoso, y verlo no se me parece real-

En eso bajaron Ron y Hermione sonriendo y hablando.

-Buenos días Harry, buenos días Marian- dijo Hermione cuando se les acercó –como pasaste tu primera noche? Me dijeron que hoy ponían tu cama en el cuarto de 6to- le pregunto a la chica latina.

-si, es que se les olvido trasladar mi cama a la habitación de 6to, pensaron que yo era de 5to; pero dormí bien aun que hay una chica de 5to de pelo rojo que ronca muy duro- de repente Ron revienta de risa -y el frió esta algo fuerte para mi-

-Que mal, pero luego te acostumbras- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-De que, de los ronquidos o del frió?- dijo Ron llorando de la risa ya quien era su hermana Ginny la que roncaba.

-no seas inmaduro Ron. Tu haces otro sonido durmiendo y no sale por la BOCA- Ron al escuchar eso de su amiga paro lo risa bruscamente y se puso mas rojo que su pelo. Las chicas rieron por la cara de Ron.

Harry no hizo ningún tipo de mueca de risa o burla al escuchar eso, estaba como si nada.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y Harry estaba muy serio, jugaba al Quidditch pero solo para ganar y no dejar mal a su equipo. Sus amigos notaron el cambio en Harry rápidamente, no era el mismo chico que hablaba con ellos o se divertía con Ron en el Ajedrez mágico.

El trío estaba descansando en la sala común.

Ron estaba con Hermione en una de las mesitas de la sala -Harry esta muy deprimido- dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando vio a Harry sentado en un sofá con la mirada clavada en la chimenea –esta muy mal, me preocupa-

-no te preocupes, ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos hacer, el solo necesita aclarar sus ideas, ya eso esta lejos de nuestro alcance- dijo Hermione triste viendo al pelirrojo y luego viendo a Harry.

-pero ¡MÍRALO, ahora tiene la costumbre de estar quieto en clases, no digo que el era desordenado en ellas, pero antes reía y participaba en ellas y también agarro la costumbre que cada vez que tenemos horas libres se mete en la sala común a ver la chimenea o se acuesta. Antes nos acompañaba al lago y charlaba con nosotros. Te digo que me preocupa- dijo Ron muy angustiado.

-Ves, yo no estoy ¡LOCA! Como tu dices cuando te preguntaba mil veces si te respondía las cartas. Te estas preocupando tanto como yo- dijo ella con tristeza y algo triunfante.

Que pasara con Harry?... Cambiara el humor?... o simplemente se dejara llevar por la amargura…. TA TA TA TANNNNNN!... PRÓXIMO capi "DESPERTAR DE SENTIMIENTOS"…

QUE TALLL! Eh?... espero que les halla gustado… si, si, si, es algo denso, pero a mi degusta las cosas con detalles, jejejejejeje… DÉJENME CRITICAS place! CHU ;-)

AH! Otra cosa… jejejeje… esta historia esta basada, des pues, de el 5to libro, ya que cuando hice esta historia, no había salido el 6to… así que **NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL 6TO**!... chauuuu


	2. Despertar de sentimientos

**Despertar de sentimientos**

Llego el mes de Diciembre. Ron estaba algo triste y molesto al igual que Hermione, no porque pelearon esta vez, sino que los dos tenían que irse del colegio porque sus padres tenían planes para ese mes.

Los Weasley tenían que ir a visitar a su abuela ya que este año cayo muy enferma y no sabían si era su ultimo Diciembre de su vida, y Hermione tenia que ir con sus padres ya que le tenían una supuesta sorpresa en casa. La sala común, de Gryffindor, se quedaría desolada este año ya que se iban muchos de vacaciones. Solo que darían Harry, Marian y 2 chicos de 1ro los cual, él, no conocía de trato.

El primer día de vacaciones de navidad llego y el trío se despido.

-Nos vemos dentro de 4 semanas Harry, cuídate mucho eh!- le dijo su amiga abrazándolo –adiós-

-cuídate amigo!- le dijo Ron mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Nos vemos amigo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa deprimente.

Harry suspiro y se dio media vuelta, le dieron ganas de ir al lago a reposar y hundirse en su tristeza. En el lago, recostado en la grama, recibiendo la sombra de un árbol, estaba Harry viendo las nubes. Volteo la cara para ver a su alrededor y no muy lejos de él estaba Marian viendo algo que parecía una foto. Harry, al verla le vinieron unas cuantas preguntas en la mente. **Por que no se sorprendió al oír mi nombre, por que no quería hablar de sus padre? O por que el sombrero le dijo que se le parecía a alguien?** pensó-OYEEEE MARIAAAAAN!- Harry se sentó de golpe, no podía creer que la había llamado. Tantas preguntas lo hicieron actuar.

Marian al oír su nombre se limpio los ojos y se levanto dirigiéndose a él. -Hola Harry, dime, que quieres?- respondió ella muy delicada y gentilmente.

Harry no podía decirle que se fuera, que solo fue un reflejo de su conciencia llamarla, a si que la invito a acompañarlo. –quieres sentarte un rato?-

La chica muy felizmente contesto –gracias en este momento quiero compañía-

-por que?- pregunto este algo curioso.

-bueno, es que... yo... estaba... recuerdas que me preguntaron sobre mis padres?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-si, que paso?- pregunto él algo extrañado.

-bueno... mis padres murieron 3 semanas antes de yo comenzar las clases. Quede en custodia de mis tíos que los ¡¡¡ODIO! Con todo mi corazón- la chica respiro profundo para aguantar las ganas de llorar, y prosiguió -me mude porque a ellos no le gustaba el país donde yo vivía antes, y termine en Inglaterra, 3 días después recibí una carta de Hogwarts diciéndome que por motivo de yo haberme mudado a Inglaterra me daban la bienvenida a su escuela- la chica lo miro y no dijo mas nada.

-no sabia que te había pasado todo eso en tan poco tiempo- dijo Harry algo avergonzado por no haber sido más agradable con ella.

-no te preocupes, en estos momento estaba viendo su foto y estaba recordando cuanto los extraño- dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa

-por eso quiero compañía para olvidarme de lo que paso en esas 3 semanas-

-disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero... ¿de que murieron tus padres?- dijo el chico algo asustado porque no sabia que actitud tomaría la chica con esa pregunta.

-murieron en un accidente automovilístico- dijo la chica agachando la mirada.

Harry pudo notar que caían pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en la falda de la chica, este se alarmo y la agarro de las manos, la chica levanto su cara. Harry se le puso el corazón mínimo al ver a la criatura con una mirada de tristeza que no podía aguantar y este muy cariñosamente la abrazo. **Que pasa Harry?** pensó el angustiado. **Tu no actúas así, donde sacaste para abrazarla** y de repente todo tenia sentido, el quería también cariño de alguien que entendiera su dolor. Sabia lo que sentía esa chica ya que el perdió sus padres y también sufrió una perdida no muy reciente, pero para el fue hace minutos. **Con razón el sombrero dijo que "me recuerdas a alguien". Era a mi.**

-gracias Harry, eres muy gentil- dijo la chica con unas pequeñas gotas en su cachete y con una levé sonrisa de gratitud en su cara.

–sabes algo?- dijo ella despegándose de él y limpiándose los ojos.

–ahora quiero saber porque todo el mundo dice que ya no eres el mismo, que estas muy deprimido- dijo la chica con sus ojos triste

-bueno... yo...- no podía contar su tristeza, no por que no le tenia confianza, sino que nunca le contó la historia a nadie. Se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. –yo... sufrí hace poco la muerte de un ser, muy querido, al que yo lo quería como a mi padre. Murió po... por... culpa mía.-

La chica al escuchar eso no pudo evitar taparse la boca. –por que dices que fue tu culpa, yo no te veo como a un acecino, mas bien te veo como un una persona muy gentil y generosa, muchas chicas son admiradoras tuyas-.

-es que yo no lo mate, sino que por creer que él estaba en peligro fui a salvarlo y después me di cuenta que era una trampa de Volde...- no termino el nombre porque la chica iba hacer una mueca. -del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Fui yo el que estaba en peligro y mi padrino lucho para salvarme junto con otras personas mas y de repente vi como lo mataban- el chico bajo la cara y apretó muchos los puños y grito –MURIÓ POR MIIIII, POR SALVAR MI VIDA, POR MI... POR MI MURIÓ El!-

la chica al oír eso lo abrazo y con una voz muy dulce y de compresión le dijo. –el cree que fuiste tu y no de otra persona la idea de la trampa?-

-no, para nada el sabia que me engañaron y por eso fue a mi rescate- dijo el chico algo colorado de la rabia y del grito que pego.

-entonces no te culpes, él sabe que tu ibas a dar tu vida para salvar la de él, sabia que tu, mas que nadie, lo querías y por eso todo termino así- dijo la chica acariciando una mejilla al muchacho y continuo. –además tu crees que a él le gustaría verte así, muriendo lentamente por causa la cual tu no tuviste la culpa?- pregunto ella.

-creo que no le gustaría- dijo él con los ojos llenos de agua mirándola a ella.

-entonces se agradecido- le dijo poniéndole la mano en su corazón -te dejo para que lo pienses mejor, te veo mas tarde- se fue dándole un beso en la frente.

Harry se dio cuenta que lo que le dijo la chica era cierto. Muy dentro de él tenía algo de culpa, pero en realidad él no tenia la culpa de que Voldemort lo haya engañado. De repente sintió un alivio y muy dentro de él apareció un calor que lo reconstruyo por completo.-Garcías Sirius, vengare tu muerte- diciendo eso lo rodeo una brisa, este se levanto y fue directo a la sala común.

Al día siguiente Harry bajo las escaleras muy animadamente, fue al comedor ya que tenía un apetito muy grande. Al llegar a la mesa vio a Marian sola y se acerco para hacerle compañía.

-hola, como estas?- dijo el con una sonrisa muy animada la cual lo sorprendió ya que no tenia ese humor desde hace mucho tiempo.

-hola Harry, estoy bien, ¿y tu?- dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

-muy bien gracias, oyeeee... quería agradecerte lo de ayer. Nadie había podido hacerme entender lo que tu en unos minutos lograste- dijo el con una sonrisa. –Quieres salir después del desayuno al lago- dijo el un poco apenado ya que sus intenciones era conocerla mejor.

-Mmmm... Déjame pensarlo- dijo ella pícaramente mirando al techo.

–bueno ya que no tengo nada que hacer, ESTA BIEN!- dijo ella muy vaciladamente y contenta.

Después del desayuno los 2 se sentaron a contemplar el lago bajo un árbol que los protegía del sol.

-cuéntame sobre ti- dijo la chica viéndolo a sus verdes ojos.

Harry comprendió de que ella, en realidad, no sabia quien era él, esto lo extrañaba ya que tenia mas de 1mes y no estaba informada, cosa rara porque tanto en las calles como en el colegio todos sabían su vida. –en realidad no sabes nada sobre mi, es decir yo sobreviví...- de repente lo interrumpió ella.

-Claro que se sobre ti! Se que tus padres murieron en manos

De-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y todas tus hazañas en el colegio, pero quiero saber cosas como, que color te gusta, que música te gusta? O cual es tu comida favorita, cosas así- dijo Marian sonriendo.

-ahhh, ya entendí, jejeje- estaba muy apenado, generalmente cuando era acosado por la gente era para saber de sus hazañas y la historia de cómo murieron sus padre y él sobrevivió. –lo lamento, no creas que soy un presumido es que generalmente me preguntan eso, y no socializo con gente co...- de repente se dio cuenta que la única persona y CHICA, a demás de sus amigos, lo trataba como alguien normal y que ella no se fijaba en sus actuaciones de valentía. Lo veía como un chico NORMAL.

-Harry, Harry, ¡¡¡HARRY!- grito la chica, y de pronto el chico salió de sus pensamientos. –me decías?-

-ahhh, si, jejeje, no había conocido "aparte de mis amigos" alguien que quisiera saber otras cosas de mi vida.- dijo el chico apenado.

-Bueno tenemos 4 semanas para saber de los 2- dijo la chica con una amigable sonrisa.

Harry sintió un calor que le llenaba la cara, su corazón latió muy fuerte cuando la chica dijo esas palabras, y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas a la chica.

La primera semana la pasaron de maravilla, después de cada comida salían al lago o paseaban por el castillo. Harry y Marian empezaron a tomarse cariño.

El primer día de la 3ra semana a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Después de desayunar, el dúo, se encaminaron a su lugar favorito "el lago".

-alguna ves has montado una escoba?- le pregunto el chico de ojos esmeralda a la chica de sangre latina. Estos estaba dando un paseo por el lago.

-bueno, en realidad no me he atrevido, me da miedo caerme- contesto ella.

-será por que nunca has tenido un profesor que te enseñe- dijo él chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-JAJAJA, te lo digo Harry NADIE en el mundo, ni el mejor profesor, me convencerá de montarme en una escoba- dijo la chica en tono burlesco.

-y si el profesor soy yo?- dijo él y se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta. Se puso de color rojo fuego y se empezó a decir en su cabeza

**Menso, bruto, tarado, idiota, ¿como se te ocurre, gafo, burro, imbe...**

-me encantaría entonces- lo interrumpió ella de sus pensamientos algo colorada. Harry abrió los ojos y se puso muy colorado, pero ¡¡¡PO! La chica Lo empujo asiendo que este cayera al piso, y muy burladamente se aleja gritando –ATRÁPAME Y ME MONTO EN TU ESCOBA! JAJAJAJAJA- riéndose se fue alejando.

-YA VERAS!- dijo el chico riéndose muy alegre tratando de alcanzarla.

Des pues de varios intentos por fin la pudo atrapar tumbándola al piso, pero, algo paso que convirtió la alegría en lagrimas ¡¡¡CRACK!.

-AYYYY!- grito la joven con mucho dolor.

-que paso?- se angustio, el chico.

-me... rompí... la pierna- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y muy adolorida.

-lo lamento, déjame cargarte y llevarte a la enfermería- dijo el chico asustado por lo que termino el juego.

Después de salir de la enfermería, la chica con muletas se fue con Harry a la sala común a descansar un poco. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Harry ayudo a la pobre chica llegar a su recamara, esta ves el pudo subir las escaleras por que no se encontraba ninguna chica en la habitación, de lo contrario las escaleras se convertirían en una rampa.

-disculpa de verdad Marian, mi intención no era hacerte daño, yo...- fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Shuuuu, tranquilo ninguno tuvo la culpa, son cosas del destino- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. –gracias por ayudarme. Ahora quiero dormir un poco, esa poción que me dieron me tiene somnolienta- dijo ella con un gran bostezo. –nos vemos- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y entro a su cuarto.

**Que me pasa, estoy mas emocionado, cada vez que la veo me da un salto el corazón y me sudan las manos. Estaré... NOOoooOO, no puede ser, O si?. Estoy enamorado? **de repente entendió el porque era mas gentil de lo normal con ella. Estas ideas lo asustaron, lo cual lo obligaron a bajar al comedor y tomar algo que le quitara el calor del rostro. Harry empezaba a experimentar algo que nunca había sentido, el chico tímido empezó a desvanecer para darle espacio a un Harry enamorado.

El primer día de la 4ta semana Marian no tenia muletas, y el trato que tenia Harry hacia ella no cambio en lo absoluto, era igual, pero mientras pasaban los días, este, se volvía mas cariñoso y algo tímido, ya que entendía cada ves mas lo que sentía su corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se le declara a Marian?... y sí eso ocurre, Marian lo aceptara?... Ron se reirá por los sentimientos de Harry?... Hermione le pegara a Ron por reírse?... TODO ESTO y muchas cosas en el PRÓXIMO capitulo, titulado "Un cumpleaños especial"…

HOLA, de nuevo… SI! Otro capi el mismo día, jejejeje. Me acabo de dar cuenta que… el primer capi tiene un error de ORGANIZACIÓN: No salio un símbolo que quiera, para que, cuando las personas pensaran, ustedes, supieran, así que las palabras que están **sombreadas** será lo que ocurre en la cabeza de las personas…. Jejejeje….Discúlpenme, es que soy nueva en esta pagina, y para mas colmo es en INGLES y ese idioma no es mi fuerte… me disculpo nuevamente y mejorare la organización en cada CAPITULO…. CHUUUU! Los quiero.


	3. Un cumpleaños especial

**Un cumpleaños especial**

El primer día después de las fiestas navideñas, llegaron Ron y Hermione con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-HOLA HARRY!- saludaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban.

-como pasaste, las navidades?- pregunto Ron, y Hermione aguardaba la repuesta.

-bueno... en realidad…- dijo el chico con una cara muy seria y muy triste. – la pase ¡¡¡DE MARAVILLA!- soltando una gran sonrisa y muy feliz les dio la noticia a sus amigos.

-QUE BIEN, me alegro mucho por ti Harry. Solo pensaba en como la estabas pasando, pero veo que es todo lo contrario a lo que yo imaginaba- dijo Hermione muy feliz al oír eso de su amigo.

-yo también estaba algo preocupado por haberte dejado solo amigo- dijo Ron muy contento.

-como hiciste para cambiar de animo?- le pregunto su amiga muy feliz.

-después les cuento, como les fue a ustedes?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. –cual era la sorpresa Hermione?-

-bueno, mis padres me compraron una colección de enciclopedias mágicas, son 15 enciclopedias de 300 paginas cada una- dijo la chica muy contenta.

-y a ti Ron, como esta tu abuela?- pregunto Harry algo tímido, ya que no sabía si la respuesta era buena.

-ella, jajaja, esta de maravilla, tenia un dolor causado por un malestar estomacal que se le quito en 1semana, nos mato de un susto en la carta cuando nos invito a su casa en las navidades- dijo Ron muy contento.

El trío tuvo unas buenas vacaciones navideñas. De regreso al castillo Harry les contó todo a Ron y a Herminio con mucho de talles.

-entonces te enamoraste ehh?- dijo Ron dándole un codazo en al costilla, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Si, creo que si. Me pongo nervioso y las manos me sudan, creo que me gusta. El amor será cuando estemos juntos los dos- dijo el chico con las manos en los bocillos caminando con sus amigos.

-eso es verdad Harry- dijo Hermione. –primero conócela bien y luego veras lo que sucede. Por ahora dedícate a conocerla y CLARO a los estudios-

Pasaron un buen rato en la sala común. Harry les contó desde que lo que le dijo Marian de sus padres hasta el pequeño incidente con la pierna.

Después de las navidades, Harry siguió el consejo de su mejor amiga Hermione. Durante 4 meses se la paso conociendo a Marian.

Hasta que llego un mes, en que el estaba esperando con todas sus ganas, El cumple años de su chica, que seria el 11 de abril. Harry estaba esperando eso por semanas, pero había un problema, no sabia como sorprenderla ni que regalarle.

En la habitación de los chicos Harry estaba hablando con Ron -No se que voy hacer?- dijo Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos y caminando en círculos.

-tranquilo, solo piensa en algo que le guste y se lo das- le dijo Ron a Harry con un aire de despreocupación.

-NO, quiero darle algo que la sorprenda, algo que la deje muda, que no pueda agradecerme por culpa de la emoción- dijo el chico algo frustrado, sin dejar de caminar.

-CARAMBA! Eso si es difícil, y más si se trata de una chica, jejeje- dijo el chico algo mareado de tanto ver a Harry dando vueltas. –porque no mejor te sientas y piensas mejor, Si?-

-AYUDAME!- le dijo Harry a su amigo apunto de explotar por la angustia.

-bueno, bueno, tranquilo, a ver... piensa en algo que ella esta deseando desde mucho, algo que nunca pensaría que se lo darías tú- Le dijo a su amigo, que de repente, se detenía y lo miraba fijamente.

-YA SEEE!- grito Harry, asustando a su amigo. –pero... sino... le gusta la idea?- dijo el chico , finalmente sentándose y algo colorado.

-amigo, no te entiendo?- dijo Ron viéndolo a los ojos.

-bueno... que... yo... me le declare, ¡¡¡CLARO! No solo de diría eso, también compraría algo mas para acompañar mis palabras- dijo el chico algo asustado por la idea.

-CLARO! Buena idea, peroooo, en que lugar le dirías eso?- pregunto el chico algo pensativo.

–YA SE! En la sala de los menesteres, donde les di clase Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Todo lo que necesitábamos estaba en esa sala, si pienso en una cita perfecta seguro la sala se encargara de ambientar la habitación en un lugar muy romántico- dijo el chico sonriéndole a Ron

-buena idea- te recomiendo que te apures, ella cumple el 11, y hoy es 9. Solo faltan 2 días para su cumpleaños y ni siquiera tienes un presente- le dijo su amigo

Harry se levanto y agarro un pergamino y en ella escribió:

_Hola:_

_Te tengo una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños. Espérame, ese día, a las 9pm, en la sala común, después que los profesores y los alumnos se duerman._

_Te voy a llevar a un sitio._

Harry 

Enrollo el pergamino y se la dio a Hedwin para que se la diera al día siguiente en las horas de desayuno.

-dale esto a Marian el jueves 10 de abril- le dijo a su lechuza y lo mando a la lechucearía. La idea de Harry era que la chica supiera que el le tenia preparado algo, y que el 11 (día de su cumpleaños) no hiciera planes con mas nadie.

Ese mismo día Harry pidió permiso después de clases para salir a Hogsmeade a comprar, "supuestamente", unos materiales escolares, pero en realidad iba a comprar un regalo para su chica y ropa nueva, para deslumbrarla, ya que la ropa muggle que tenia era algo pasada de moda. Dio miles y miles de vueltas hasta llegar a una joyería donde vendían unos Relicarios mágicos muy bellos (N/A: los relicarios son collares en forma de corazón o redondos, donde se guardan fotos. En pocas palabra, para mi, los relicarios son como los Guardapelos). No lo pensó 2 veces y entro.

-Disculpe, déme el relicario mas bello que tenga- le dijo el joven mostrando 10 monedas de oros macizo (Galeón).

-claro joven. Es para un chica muy especial? Porque si lo es, puedo grabarle el nombre suyo y el de la chica- le dijo el anciano con una amplia sonrisa.

-esta bien. Dígame, que tiene de especial este relicario?- dijo el chico mirándolo y dándole vueltas al relicario.

-bueno...- dijo el anciano quitándole el relicario. –Este, sin que tú y tu pareja se de cuenta, toma una foto del momento mas bello y especial de la pareja la cual nunca será borrada de el, además, si la persona a quien tu se lo regalas esta muy triste o necesitada, tu lo sabrás- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. –cual es el nombre de la joven, ya que el suyo lose-

-Marian- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-GRABANOMBIUS!- grito el viejo y de repente unas letras hermosas, brillantes como un diamante, aparecieron detrás del relicario, diciendo:

_Harry y Marian._

_Nuestro corazón_

_Unidos_

_hasta la eternidad._

Harry sonrió y le pago al anciano. Luego de dar otras miles de vueltas consiguió su ropa. Se compro una camisa negra con un estampado de un león con fuego, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos negros acorde con los pantalones, con las tiras de los cordones color rojo al igual que el estampado de león. Muy contento de su compra, Harry, se dirige al colegio, pero inesperadamente, entrando al castillo, se encontró con el profesor al que él más odiaba, Severus Snape.

-señor Potter, lo veo muy contento- dijo el profesor muy fríamente.

-se puede saber que clases de materiales ESCOLARES compro para estar de ese humor?- dijo viéndolo muy fijamente.

Harry no sabia que hacer, ya que si el profesor se entera de que lo que compro, era otra cosa, era capas de castigarlo y decomisarle lo que tenía. Justo, cuando profesor trato de arrebatarle la bolsa, este, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda la cual al voltearse se dio una buena sorpresa.

-Severus, se puede saber por que tratas de quitarle esa bolsa a Harry?- dijo el director Dumbledore con un aire muy tranquilizador.

-yo... eh... vi algo que me pareció sospechoso en esa bolsa- dijo el profesor serio y a las vez nervioso.

Ahora si, por más que el director fuera su amigo, esta vez no lo podría defender si veía la bolsa.

-bueno Severus será en otro momento que le puedas revisar a Harry, ya que te necesito en el despacho- dijo el director llevándose al profesor Snape. –Harry, ve a tu sala- dijo el director picándole el ojo.

Harry con un alivio enorme dijo con una sonrisa –con gusto director- y entro corriendo al castillo rumbo a su sala común. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con sus amigos y le mostró lo que le compro a Marian y lo que se compro el para esa día.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba muy pendiente de que su lechuza no le fallara. Como a las 7:40am llego el correo y su chica recibió la carta. Esta la leyó y se puso muy colorada y feliz. Se levanto de donde ella estaba y se dirigió a Harry y le dijo, en susurros –gracias, estaré esperando el día de mañana con ansias- se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, la chica estaba muy emocionada.

**A donde me llevara Harry? El siempre tan tierno conmigo.** De repente la chica se dio cuenta de algo. **DIOS MIÓ! Me gusta** **Harry.** al darse cuenta de semejante sentimiento, esta corrió al cuarto de las chicas y empezó a preparase para mañana.

Al día siguiente los 2 chicos estaban muy emocionados, ninguno de los 2 podía comer o concentrarse en las clases. El día pasó muy lento hasta que dieron 7pm. Harry bajo rápidamente a la sala de los menesteres. Al encontrarse frente a la sala este paso de frente a el 3 veces y con la mente muy clara en lo que quería, repitiéndolo a la ves que pasaba **Un cuarto para la cita perfecta y un cumpleaños, un cuarto para la cita perfecta y un cumpleaños, un cuarto para la cita perfecta y un cumpleaños**. Este se detuvo frente a la puerta y con el corazón en la garganta la abrió. Al hacerlo este se quedo perplejo con la boca abierta. La sala estaba bellísima, las paredes estaban de color rojo intenso, habían velas por motón en todas partes, un lote de cojines, para uno sentarse, de color negro, el piso lleno de pétalos de rosas, cerca de los cojines había una botella del mas fino vino junto con una torta en forma de corazón con velas aun no prendidas y una variedad de frutas con crema y chocolate para picar junto con el vino, y sino fuera poco, un arpa tocaba, muy leve, una música divina que te embrujaba. Harry no lo podía creer, sentía como la emoción lo inundaba, se paseo por la habitación para inspeccionar. De repente vio su reloj y era las 7:40, al ver esto salió corriendo y se fue a bañar, vestirse y arreglarse. A las 8:55pm Harry salió de la habitación con la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y su regalo en el bolsillo. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con algo que lo dejos deslumbrado. Su chica estaba muy hermosa. Tenia un vestido informal muy escotado y corto de color azul marino, unas sandalias plateadas, y su cara estaba bellísima, tenia los labios pintados de color rozado con algo de brillo en ellos y una sombra en los ojos que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido que llevaba, y su pelo suelto adornado con mariposas plateadas que hacían juego con las sandalias.

-hola, Harry- dijo la chica muy colorada al ver que su chico también estaba bello. –a donde me llevaras?- dijo la chica muy tímida y tiernamente.

-bueno, eso lo veras, pero primero ponte esto- y empezó a taparle los ojos con una venda negra. La intención era que, ella, no viera la sorpresa sino hasta llegar al sitio.

-pero... Harry como voy a caminar?- dijo la chica muy sonriente. Con la venda no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-eso es lo de menos- dijo el chico mientras tiraba la capa invisible sobre ellos y cargaba a la chica.

-jajajaja, tu siempre estas llenos de sorpresa- se agarro firmemente del chico y este empezó a caminar.

Cuando llego a la sala, esta se abrió automáticamente y entro con la chica. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-espera un momento no te muevas y no te quites la venda de los ojos- dijo el chico poniéndola en el piso y quitándose la capa. –CERRATIUS!- grito el chico mientras el oía como la puerta se cerraba con seguro. -SILENTIS!-grito después –es para que ningún curioso pueda abrir la puerta y escuchar. Jejeje lo aprendí de Hermione-

-Harry, no aguanto más, quiero ver- dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Harry se puso detrás de ella y le susurro mientras le quitaba las vendas de los ojos –lo hice con todo mi corazo. Espero que te guste-

La chica al abrir sus ojos, se tapo la boca y unas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. En eso abrazo a Harry y le dijo llorando de felicidad. –GRACIAS! Gracias, muchas gracias, nadie en el mundo me a echo esta clase de sorpresas, menos un chico- y le dio un beso en el cachete a Harry.

-de nada, tu te mereces esto y muchas cosas mas- le dijo mientras le respondía el abrazo. –picamos el pastel?- dijo él con una sonrisa en su cara.

-CLARO!- dijo ella aun llorando de la felicidad-

-ok, pide un deseo- dijo Harry mientras prendía las velas del pastel.

Ella cerro los ojos **Que me bese en la boca esta noche. **Pensóy con un gran soplido apago las velas.

-ESOOO!- dijo Harry muy feliz –se puede saber que deseaste?-

-no, porque sino no se cumple- dijo ella picaramente y muy contenta.

-bueno, en ese caso, espero que se cumpla- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias yo también espero- dijo ella muy feliz.

Des pues de unas horas y de comer pastel y tomarse gran parte de la botella de vino, Harry decidió darle las otras 2 sorpresas que tenia (el relicario y sus sentimientos)

-Marian- dijo el poniendo de frente de ella algo colorado y nervioso

-si, Harry- contestó ella con el mismo aspecto que Harry, con los nervios de punta y muy colorada.

-todo este tiempo, me di cuenta, que nunca e querido a nadie, como te quiero ahora- dijo el algo tembloroso –nunca nadie me a echo sentir lo que siento por ti en estos momento. Me has cambiado por completo, yo nunca hacia esta clases de cosas. Cuando te vi el primer día no me di cuenta de lo especial que eres y los bellos sentimientos que llevas contigo, que hacen que todo sea un momento hermoso. Tú das ganas de vivir y seguir adelante a todos los que te rodean. Marian, con esto quiero decir que eres la persona a quien yo necesito, deseo, quiero, adoro, y amo en estos momentos. Marian.- se detuvo para sacar un estuche en forma de corazón- quieres ser mi novia- y abrió el estuche mostrando el bellísimo relicario-

la chica de la emoción no podía de dejar de verlo a el con las manos en la boca. –Harry... yo... no se que decir... tantas sorpresas me tienen sin palabras- dijo ella muy emocionada por el momento y llorando de felicidad y dijo –YO... yo... yo... también te amo, eres el chico mas especial de este mundo. No solo yo ago que todo sea hermoso, tu también lo haces y también haces que todo sea magnifico.– dijo ella agarrando las manos a su chico -con esto quiero decir que, SI, si quiero ser tu novia.-

Harry sintió que todo era hermoso y se empezó a acercarse a su chica, cerrando los ojos, le dio un beso en la boca. La chica se separo del él riéndose y dijo. –se me cumplió mi deseo- y ahora ella lo besaba a él.

Era todo perfecto, la música, los cojines muy cómodos y el dulce olor que tenia el perfume de la chica. A lo mejor era el hecho de que estaba sediento de ella, o el simple hecho de que la tenía en sus brazos. El hecho es que las caricias y los besos se volvieron más íntimos y más profundos. Los dos hicieron una pauso viéndose muy de cerca a los ojos, preguntándose uno al otro si lo que iban hacer era aprobado por el otro.

-Marian... yo... no vallas a pensar que... si no quieres yo lo entenderé...- en eso ella lo callo con sus labios.

-tranquilo- dijo ella muy colorada y siguieron.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano alrededor de las 5:50am, y se puso a contemplar a su chica. No podía creer lo que había echo en esa noche con ella, su inocencia y la de ella se fueron juntos. La chica se despertó con una sonrisa debido a la mirada de Harry.

-buenos días- dijo ella dándole un beso en la boca, la cual Harry respondió muy tiernamente.

-buenos días- dijo el con una sonrisa tímida. –fu.. fu.. fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida- dijo él abrazando a la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-lo mismo digo- dijo ella respondiendo el abrazo y besándolo en la boca.

Se vistieron lentamente, ya que era sábado y no tenían clases. Harry reviso el mapa del merodeador y vio que el pasillo estaba solo, se pusieron la capa invisible y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Esa misma mañana Harry no dejaba de tener una sonrisa, y sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato.

-creo que no hace falta preguntar como te fue anoche ehh?- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo picaramente. –que paso, cuéntame- pregunto muy emocionado.

Harry se coloro un poco y dijo –bueno... yo... la sorprendí mucho, y también me le declare- dijo el evitando que su amigo se imaginara lo que paso después.

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo, Ron, con una sonrisa.

-RON!- dijo Hermione algo molesta- eso no es problema tuyo, el no te tiene que contar sus...-

- que Hermione, sus que? - dijo el chico algo ofendido. –solo quiero saber si ella le dijo que SI y si se besaron. ERES UNA MAL PENSADA!.-

Harry se rió y les contó todo, excepto, su intimidad con ella.

Pasaron semanas y Harry y Marian se enamoraban más.

Todo el mundo tenia que ver con ellos 2. Unos los admiraban felices de verlos juntos, y otros con celos, sobretodo celosos.


	4. Marian Violada

**Marian Violada**

Un día cuando las clases terminaron, Marian decidió estar un momento sola para pensar, y fue rumbo a tomar un respiro en el lugar a que ella le gustaba más "el lago", pero, lo que no sabía es que en ese momento alguien la estaba vigilando desde que salió de clases. Llego al lago y estirando los brazos se acostó en el césped, de repente cuando nadie la estaba observando y estaba completamente sola, 3 chicos con mascaras saltaron sobre ella tapándole la boca y despojándola de su varita mágica, llevándosela al bosque prohibido. En el camino los chicos amarraban a la pobre chica y le vendaron la boca para que ella no pudiera hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Ella estaba muy angustiada, lloraba con desesperación, podía ver a donde se la llevaban, pero no podía ver el rostro de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron donde los malhechores habían planeado estar, la lanzaron al piso poniéndola de frente de ellos. Estos la rodearon y empezaron a quitarle la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. La chica no aguantaba mas, estaba muy asustada, lloraba con desespero, temblando con descontrol. Ella, dentro de si, empezó a llamar a Harry **HARRY, HARRY VEN, VEEEENNN, POR FAVOR VEN, AYUDAMEEEEE!**.

En la sala común de Griffyndor, estaba Harry leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, acompañado de sus amigos, cundo de pronto se paro de golpe, sus amigos se asustaron. Este se agarro el pecho. Sintió muy dentro de él mucha angustia y desesperación, como si lo estuvieran torturando sus sentimientos. Harry se puso pálido y se dio cuenta. -MARIAN!- grito él. Su chica le pasaba algo, algo muy horrible. Este salió corriendo muy deprisa de la sala común y se dirigió a toda velocidad donde ella estaba, sentía que algo lo guiaba y le decía exactamente el camino. Sus amigos al ver que Harry salió corriendo de esa forman, no dudaron en seguirlo.

Los malhechores la habían maltratado mucho. Le metieron mano hasta más no poder, haciendo la sangrar mucho por todas partes. De repente el jefe de la pandilla, sintió como alguien le dio un golpe tan duro, en la cabeza, que lo mareo y perdió parte del sentido de orientación. –POR QUE NO ME METES MANO A MI EH!- grito Harry al chico, mientras los amigos del jefe lo apuntaron al pecho.

En ese mismo momento, de repente, una chica grito. -DEPOJATIUS!- y las 2 varitas de los malhechores salieron volando. Era Hermione junto a Ron, ambos estaban furiosos y no los dejaban de apuntar.

-te crees muy hombre al meterte con una chica inofensiva, ¡¡¡MI CHICA!. QUÍTATE LAS MASCARA CARBÓN!- dijo Harry saltando sobre el mientras trataba de quitarle la mascara y dando le golpes hasta casi matarlo, pero algo paso, en ese momento, lo distrajo.

-_Harry_- dijo Marian con mucha dificultad, (después de quitarse la mordaza) como si el aire le faltara, estaba muy maltrata, esta se desmayo votando mucha sangre.

Harry no pudo evitar distraerse al ver que su chica se desplomaba. Y en ese momento recibió un golpe en la quijada de aquel chico enmascarado, escapándosele. Esto logro aturdirlo un poco. Hermione y Ron se distrajeron, al ver lo que pasaba, y los 2 malhechores que tenían acorralados salieron corriendo casi perdiéndose de vista.

-NO CORRAN MALDITOS!- dijo Harry gritando, parándose para salir corriendo cuando...

-HARRY!- grito Hermione.

-QUE!- contesto el sin control.

-Marian- dijo ella señalándola.

Harry, con el alma echo añicos al ver lo que era su chica, corrió a desamarrarla y a taparla con la túnica de él, llorando sin control.

–Marian, mi amor, respóndeme. Por favor- le decía delicadamente.

-HARRY! Llévala a la enfermería, mientras Ron y yo alcanzamos a los tipos- dijo Herms muy eufórica.

-ok- dijo él cargándola y corriendo al colegio.

Cuando llegaron, la enfermera se alarmo mucho y llamo con urgencia al director. Paso 1 minuto y el director entro corriendo a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando se encontró con aquella obra, este le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry y le dijo. –acompáñame por favor, Harry- dijo el con un poco de angustia en su voz.

-no puedo director, no la puedo dejar así- dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de vista a su chica. Este estaba junto a la cama arrodillado, con una mano, de ella, agarrada.

-Harry, por favor, ya hiciste mucho y...- dijo el director que fue interrumpido por Harry.

-NO PUEDOOOOO, ¿no lo entiende? La deje sola 2 minutos y mire lo que paso- dijo el chico recostando su cara en la cama llorando sin consuelo. –LOS VOY A MATAR, no descansare hasta ver que cada uno de ellos derrame sangre por cada gota de lagrima que rodó por su mejilla. NO DESCANSARE!.- Harry sintió que se quedo dormido, el director le lanzo un hechizo tranquilizador.

Al cabo de un rato Harry despertó, alarmado en el vestíbulo del director. -donde... POR QUE DIABLOS!...?- se paro de golpe. Este tenía un parche en su mentón y una muñeca vendada.

-si no quieres que te lancé otro hechizo tranquilizador, por favor, tranquilízate y toma asiento- dijo el director viendo a Harry con un aire de consuelo.

-donde esta ella?- pregunto el chico indignado por la amenaza.

-la enviaron al hospital Sam Mandungo. La están atendiendo los mejores sanadores, yo me encargue de eso.- dijo el director parándose de su escritorio. –Harry, me puedes decir que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el director con tranquilidad poniendo mucha atención.

-yo nunca le haría daño ha Marian Señor. Yo sentí que estaba en peligro por un relica...- fue interrumpido por el director.

-relicario que tenia en el cuello. Si, me di cuenta de ello. Son artefactos muy bonitos con un hermoso uso. Yo se que, tu, no eres capaz de hacerle daño a nadie Harry, no hace falta recordármelo- dijo el director sonriéndole. –lo que quiero saber, Harry, es que si viste quien o quienes le hicieron esto a Marian- dijo el director muy tranquilo.

-desgraciadamente no. Eran 3 y tenían mascaras negras con unos pequeños agujeros para sus ojos. Agarre a uno que parecía que era el jefe y lo golpee mucho, casi lo mate- dijo el chico casi con la ira llegando al límite al recordar ese espectáculo.

-bueno, lastima que no pudiste quitarle la mascara y...- de pronto el director se quedo viendo al hombro de Harry muy detenidamente y se acercó para visualizar mejor. En la túnica de Harry había fina hebra de cabello y se lo quito.

-que es eso director?- dijo Harry que no entendía lo que el director tenia en la mano.

-esto Harry, es el que nos va a decir quien ataco a Marian- dijo el director esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-ósea que, sabremos horita quien fue el MALDITO?- dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-no Harry, no será horita, ni mañana, ni una semana. Será dentro de un mes que nos dirá a quien le pertenece.- dijo el director metiendo la hebra en un jarrón de cristal. Tengamos esto en secreto.- Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Harry y le dijo. –te puedes ir Harry.- el chico se levanto pero antes de cruzar la puerta lo detuvo el director. –espera un momento. Antes que se me olvide. Toma.- le dio un pedazo de papel que decía:

_Permiso para salir del colegio después de clases al alumno Harry Potter, para visitar a un amigo/a en el Hospital de San Mandungo._

_Este permiso dejara de ser valido hasta que la persona a quien visite vuelva a sus actividades normales._

_Se le recuerda que tiene que regresar a las 7pm, ni más ni menos._

_Firma el director Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sonrió. –gracias director. Es usted una persona maravillosa.-

-de nada Harry solo recuerda llegar a esa hora- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

-lo haré, no se preocupe.- diciendo estas palabras se dio vuelta y se fue. Miro su reloj para ver, eran las 6:45, no podía ir a verla hoy y se dirigió a la sala común para darse un baño y acostarse, estaba muy cansado. Entrando a la sala se encontró con sus amigos. Hermione y Ron estaban algo lastimados. Hermione tenía la muñeca vendada con el labio inferior roto, y Ron con un ojo morado y un parche en el cachete.

-Harry, como esta Marian?- dijo la chica, preocupada, al ver a su amigo.

-según el director, ella esta bien. Me dio un permiso para ir a visitarla en San Mandungo.- dijo Harry sentándose en su butacón favorito.

-Nosotros tratamos de alcanzar a los tipos, pero sin darnos cuenta se desaparecieron y luego sentimos por la espalda un golpe enorme que nos hizo caer en el piso y rodamos por una cuesta.- dijo Ron algo molesto y preocupado por su amigo.

-era un hechizo desarmador- dijo Hermione molesta porque no lo pensó antes, para usarlo cuando corrían.

Al día siguiente después de clases Harry se dirigió a San Mandungo y antes de llegar donde Marian, él le compro una caja de bombones y unas rosas que cambiaban de color a cada rato. Llego a donde ella estaba y observo que estaba sola, viendo por la ventana a costada, no tenia ningún regalo, ni flores, ni tarjeta de sus amigos diciendo que se recupere. Estaba fríamente sola. Harry termino de entrar y con un leve –EJEM- ella volteo y cambiando su cara por completo. Sonrió muy contenta y llorando se sentó y lo abrazo con todas sus ganas. -ya, ya, ya. No tienes por que llorar amor.- dijo Harry secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos. –mira lo que te traje- y le entrego las flores y los bombones.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso. –gracias, eres muy lindo- dijo mientras olía las coloridas rosas.

-como te sientes, que te dijo el sanador?- dijo Harry con un tono muy gentil y viéndola a la cara.

-me dijo que los hematomas se me quitaran en 1mes ya que fueron muy profundas y fuertes.- dijo ella algo adolorida recostándose en la cama. –y lo otro se curara en 2semanas. Me dijo que saldría en 1semana.-

-que bien.- dijo el algo aliviado. –no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargare de matar a ese desgraciado- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Durante la semana Harry fue a visitarla todos los días y la habitación de Marian no tardo en llenarse de flores y regalos de todo tipo. El último día en que ella saldría del hospital Harry la fue a buscar con el director y la enfermera de la escuela. Estaba mucho mejor, lo único a lo que Harry le dolía ver eran que los moretones no se le habían quitado.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Descubrirán al desgraciado, autor, de ese vil acto?... Como reaccionara Harry si descubren al malhechor?... Descúbrelo en el PRÓXIMO capitulo llamando "El culpable".

HI! Jejejeje… Que tal he?... espero que les haya gustado… les prometo que mañana 3 de Octubre, agregare mas capítulos… jejejeje, así que pendiente… DEJEN CRITICASSSS!... chau, los quiero MUCHO!


	5. El culpable

**El culpable**

Después de un mes, Harry, fue llamado por el director en media clase de adivinación. A Harry se le puso el corazón mil por hora. Iba a saber quien era el desgraciado que maltrato a su chica. Toco la puerta.

-pasa Harry, siéntate, por favor- dijo el director sentado en su escritorio. Cuando este entro vio que estaba el profesor Snape sentado con él.

-señor me podría decir a que se debe para haber llamado al Señor Potter?.- dijo Snape.

-tranquilo profesor, solo quería que tanto como usted, y la profesora Minerva, supiera Harry, la noticia que les tengo.- dijo tranquilo el director.

Harry extrañado se sentó. –Profesor esto tiene que ver...- fue interrumpido.

-si Harry, tiene que ver, así que por favor tranquilízate cuando te lo diga, ¡O! ya sabrás las consecuencias.- dijo el director muy serio.

–ok- Este respiro profundos y se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo.

-Profesor Severus Snape, profesora Minerva Macgonagall, y Harry. –se detuvo y saco un frasco de porcelana negra algo alargada con una tapa encima. –los he llamado para decirles quien es el culpable del porque Marian esta en esas condiciones.-

-no entiendo profesor- dijo Snape algo preocupado.

-ya entenderá profesor. Harry esta aquí porque se a preocupado mucho por la joven, la profera Minerva esta porque es la jefa de la casa de donde la niña proviene, y usted profesor... – se quedo mirando la cara a los 3. -Es por que es el jefe de casa de donde proviene los 3 chicuelos pervertidos.- dijo el director y con mucho cuidado empezó abrir el frasco y una nube color verde empezó a salir dando la forma de un chico de cabello rubio como el plateado, blanco como el papel y una mirada horrible.

Harry se quedo inmóvil al reconocer la figura de Draco Malfoy, y con un brinco dijo. –ESE DESGRACIADO ME LAS VA A...!-

El director se paro también de golpe amenazando a Harry con la varita en mano. -ya te lo dije Harry, por mas duro que sea, cálmate.-

Harry, rojo de la ira, se sentó. **ESE MALDITO…!** Pensó el.

-Como es posible!- dijo Minerva con la mano en la boca. –ese chico tiene que ser EXPULSADO, DIRECTOR!- dijo la profesora histérica.

Snape se quedo mirando la figura. Y dijo muy tranquilo -como se pueden dejar guiar por algo como una hebra de pelo en la túnica de Harry?- dijo con suavidad.

-para eso también lo llamo Severus. Para que le de al Malfoy una poción de la verdad, la mas fuerte que tenga.- dijo el director tapando de nuevo el frasco y mirando al profesor. –Quiero que en este mismo instante lo llame junto a la profesora Minerva.-

Los profesores se pararon y Harry se quedo mirando al piso **como es posible que alguien fuera tan ANIMAL para hacer lo que hizo, y unas personas mas BESTIAS que dicen que es imposible eso.**

-Harry, quiero que vuelvas a tus clases y no digas nada al respecto.- dijo el director. –te llamare después para que sepas quien fue-

Harry se levanto muy serio sin mirar al director. Este volvió a su clase, pero esta termino cuando el llego.

-HARRY!- grito Hermione cuando lo vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara. -Que fue lo que paso?- le pregunto algo nerviosa.

-ya saben quien fuel el maldito, pero no están muy seguros- dijo el muy malhumorado. De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás tímidamente.

-_hola- _dijo Marian con su cara apoyada en su espalda.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Harry cambiando el humor volteando para abrazarla.

Ella abia cambiado el carácter de un momento para otro. Harry pensaba que ella ya había perdido la confianza de los demás y con las únicas personas que se sentía segura era con el y sus amigos. –voy al dormitorio.- le dio un beso en la boca y con muy poco animo se dirigió a su destino.

-que le pasara?- pregunto Ron viéndola caminar.

-esta muy sentida, lo que le paso no es fácil y rápido de olvidar. Esto le afecto la vida.- dijo Herminio con tristeza.

-los voy a matar, juro que voy a matar a Draco Malfoy- dijo pegando un puñetazo en la pared.

-FUE ÉL!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-no le digan a nadie, se suponía que no les debía haber dicho- dijo Harry a sus amigos colorado de la rabia.

En la noche la profesora Macgonagall entro a la sala común y llamo a Harry

-Harry Potter, lo necesitan en la dirección al igual que la a Joven Marian Carroz- dijo la profesora

los dos jóvenes salieron detrás de la profesora, Harry podía sentir como Marian temblaba, sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas. Marian podía sentir lo rígido y tenso que estaba Harry, y al igual que ella, sudaba frió. Entraron en la oficina y encontraron al director sentado en el escritorio. Pero, Harry, cuando miro a un lado, vio a Malfoy junto con el profesor Snape.

Harry corrió a donde el estaba. –MADITO DESGRACIADO!- y lo agarro por la túnica levantándolo del piso. –te crees muy hombre no, AH MAL NACIDO? CONTÉSTAME PUES.-

-HARRYYYY!- dijo una voz profunda y muy severa, era el director que lo había llamado a razón.

-QUE?- dijo el chico severamente.

–no ves que el chico no puede ni abrir los ojos- dijo el con un tono mucho mas tranquilo al ver que tomo la atención de Harry

Harry noto que Draco estaba como drogado. No podía ni parase solo. Al ver esto Harry lo bajo y lo sentó empujándolo. -Lo siento director- dijo sin mirar al profesor.

-ahora quiero que se sienten todos- dijo el director tomando su puesto. –creo que ya saben por que los he llamado. –dijo viendo la cara de cada uno de los presentes. –señores, he aquí el culpable de semejante acto contra la señorita Marian. Dijo señalando a Malfoy. –gracias a la poción del profesor Snape, descubrimos lo que paso, el porque lo planeo y con quien lo hizo.- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire. –les pedí que fueran discretos para agarrar a los chicos de sorpresa y evitar que se escondiera o escaparan.-

-quiero que pague ese ¡¡¡IMBECIL!. Por su culpa tiene a Marian muy afectada- dijo Harry apretando los puños y rojo como un tomate.

-ohhh, claro que pagara, pagara él y sus amigos- dijo el Director con una risa y una chispa en los ojos

-como? Que les aran?. NO LOS QUIERO CERCA DE MI!- dijo Marian temblado como un papel. Harry noto que la chica se agarro la cara, y este la abrazo

-no se preocupe señorita Marian. Hemos llamado al ministerio y los mandaran a la prisión de ASKABAM.- dijo el director muy serio. –Draco Malfoy estará en serrado 3 años y 9 meses, y sus compinches estarán 3 años y 8 meses con 3 semanas.

-pero como siempre el papá de Malfoy lo sacara- dijo Harry un poco mas calmado al ver lo que le espera al trío violador.

-NO, de ninguna manera.- dijo el director alzando el dedo. –hemos grabado sus declaración. Además, las misma poción que uso el profesor Snape, será usa en el juicio.- dijo el muy sonriente –profesora Minerva puede ayudar al profesor Snape a empacar las cosas de los estudiantes para ser enviados hoy mismo a las 4pm a su juicio?- dijo viendo los profesores.

-será un placer- dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa y acompaño al profesor Snape (que traía al chico por su túnica)

-ustedes 2 se pueden retirar- dijo el director a la parejita. –Señorita Marian- dijo el justamente cuando ellos estaba de espaldas. –cuando tenga una duda, puede recurrir a mi- dijo el uniendo sus manos.

-lo haré director- dijo ella algo extrañada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Que le pasara a Marian?... Que abra descubierto el director para decirle eso a la joven?... como lo tomara Harry?... PRÓXIMO capitulo "Un cambio repentino"…

Hola, hola… otro capis MAS! Jejejeje… espero que les halla gustado… DEJEN CRITICAS! Jejejejej chauuuu LOS QUIERO!


	6. Un cambio repentino

**Un cambio repentino**

3 días después, en clase de transformaciones la profesora fue interrumpida por una chica que levanto la mano. Y no era Hermione.

-dígame señorita Carroz- dijo la profesora. Pero ella no respondió.

–SEÑORITA, DÍGAME!.- pero nada todavía.

Harry, que estaba a 2 puestos mas adelante que ella, se extraño y volteo, y se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálida y sudando. –profesora no se ve bien!- dijo el chico algo nervioso y se levanto de su puesto para acercarse.

-como?- dijo la profesora dirigiéndose hasta ella.

-te sientes mal?- pregunto Harry agarrándole la mano.

-se siente mal señorita?- pregunto la profesora algo alarmada.

-_me siento algo_...- ¡¡¡PO! Se desplomo la chica.

-Harry llévala ahora mismo a la enfermería!- dijo la profesora mas alarmada.

-enseguida- Harry la levanto de su puesto y se la llevo cargada. En el camino Harry no dejaba de preguntarse porque ella estaba de esa forma. Estaba muy preocupado. Llegando a la enfermería, la enfermera la miro muy detenidamente.

-gracias, señor Potter. Yo me encargo- dijo ella mientras la reposaba en una camilla.

-Que podrá tener?- le pregunto a la enfermera.

-en realidad no se, tendré que esperar que se despierte.- dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente. -juzgando por el color de sus labios, fue una baja de tensión.- dijo tomándole el pulso.

-si hay algún problema yo me...- fue interrumpido el chico.

-de ninguna manera señor Potter- dijo ella agarrándolo por la espalda y empujándolo. -yo me encargo, ya se lo dije.- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo –no se preocupe, estará bien-

-ok, se lo agradezco- dijo el con algo de nerviosismo.

Cuando Harry llego a la sala común Gryffindor, sus amigos se acercaron.

-como esta?- pregunto Ron al ver que su amigo estaba algo nervioso.

-no se. Según la enfermera fue una baja de tensión- dijo Harry sentándose en su sofá.

-bueno, no hay que preocuparse. Eso es muy normal- dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

-como que es normal? A mi no me pasa eso- dijo Ron con una mirada diciéndole que estaba loca.

-como se ve que nunca entiendes nada- dijo ella con una mueca en su rostro. –se supone que a nosotras, las mujeres, nos pasa eso con frecuencia.-

-no entiendo nada- dijo Ron dándose por vencido.

-tranquilo Ron, algún día entenderás- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al rato, escucharon que se abría el retrato. Era Marian que estaba entrando, estaba algo seria.

-Marian! Como estas?- dijo Harry levantándose para acercarse a ella. –que tenias?- dijo el abrazándola.

-nada solo que no comí bien y se me bajo la tensión- dijo ella sonriendo y algo pálida. –me voy a acostar- le dio un beso en los labios a su chico –hasta mañana- se dio media vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio.

**Algo no esta bien** pensó Harry mientras veía a su chica subir las escaleras. Cuando por fin ella entro a su recamara el se dirigió a sus amigos. –vieron eso, o son ideas mías?- pregunto el sentándose donde estaban sus amigos.

-esta algo nerviosa- dijo Hermione cerrando su libro y dirigiendo la mirada a Harry. –entiéndela. Esta un poco tensa por todo-

-lose, pero no debería estar de esa forma conmigo- dijo el viendo la chimenea.

-sabemos lo que se siente querer ayudar y sentir que lo que estas es estorbando.- dijo Ron. –así nos sentimos nosotros cuando tratábamos de levantarte el animo, después de lo se Sirius- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-es verdad Harry, lo mismo que le dije a Ron sobre ti, te lo diré a ti. Solo hay que tener paciencia y dejar que ella se sienta mejor.- dijo ella viéndolo con tristeza. Harry solo se quedo pensando.

Durante la siguiente semana Marian se notaba algo distanciada de Harry, y cada ves que el se acercaba, ella inventaba una excusa para no hablar mucho con él.

Un día, en el lago, Harry llego a su límite de paciencia y lo demostró delante sus amigos. -POR QUE DEMONIOS SE ME ALEJA!- dijo casi apunto de llorar, dando vueltas.

-Harry no te lo tomes a mal. Todo tiene una explicación- dijo Hermione tratando de consolarlo.

-tranquilo amigo, es verdad algo pasa, pero a lo mejor no es grave.- dijo Ron con algo de timidez.

-SE QUE ALGO GRAVE PASA. TODAS LA NOCHES SIENTO COMO LLORA!- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-como lo sabes yo no...?- dijo Hermione que fue interrumpida por un Harry eufórico.

-POR EL RELICARIO!- dijo gritando, Harry.

-lo siento no sabia. YA CÁLMATE!- dijo ella también poniéndose algo molesta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-chicos por favor no se molesten hay que...- añadió Ron que fue interrumpido.

-_Hermione_?- dijo una voz algo tímida. Todos voltearon y vieron que era Marian. –puedo hablar contigo?-. dijo con la cara asía el piso para evitar la mirada de Harry.

-cla…cla…claro! Seguro, vamos- dijo ella separándose de los chicos.

Harry estaba rojo, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaba ella ahí. Y cuando las chicas se fueron, este se agarro la cara para reventar a llorar y se arrodillo. Ron vio lo que hizo su amigo y preocupado se acercó -vamos amigo, no te pongas así, seguro que todo estará bien- dijo levantando a su amigo.

----------------En la conversación de Marian y Hermione--------------

Se alejaron lo suficiente, y Marian la condujo detrás de unos árboles -que pasa Marian?. Tanto Harry como Ron y yo estamos preocupados por ti- dijo esta cuando se detuvieron detrás de un tronco.

Marian estaba pálida y muy nerviosa. –sabes, desde que llegue a esta sitio, no he conocido a nadie que valore mi amistad como tu y Ron, por supuesto Harry, que llego mas lejos de ese cariño de amistad- se detuvo pero a un no quitaba la cara de nervios. Hermione esta también nerviosa. –prométeme que como amiga vas a escuchar y me vas a aconsejarme. Por favor no me dejes sola ni te alejes con lo que te voy a decir- diciendo lo ultimo reventó en llanto.

-claro que no te voy a dejar sola, eres mi amiga, mi nueva amiga. Y las a migas no se dejan solas cuando te necesitan.- dijo esto abrazando a Marian cuando la vio llorar.

-es que tengo mucho miedo, y no se que hacer?- dijo esto en sollozos.

-tranquila te ayudare en lo que pueda. Pero porque estas tan alejada de Harry, el te ama mucho y mataría por ayudarte, y tanto como Ron y yo te queremos.- dijo esto tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Esta se separo un poco de Hermione y limpiándose los ojos dijo. –es que esta Harry metido en el problema, y no es por menospreciar a Ron, pero, necesito un consejo de una mujer y amiga.- diciendo esto se sentó en el piso y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Harry tiene que ver, te hizo algo malo?- pregunto la castaña sentándose al lado de su amiga a un mas nerviosa. –Tranquila todo tiene arreglo.- dijo esto abrazando a su amiga.

-no se que hacer Herms, no se que hacer- dijo esto llorando de nuevo.

-tranquila confía en mi. Cuéntame.- dijo, Herms, sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga. Marian comenzó a contar todo y Hermione solo se limitaba a escuchar y prestarle mucha atención, para luego ayudarla.

-------------------------------fin de la charla----------------------------

En la sala común, después de una hora y media, entro Hermione seria viendo que, sus amigos, estaban en el sofá de siempre. Harry estaba viendo la chimenea y Ron la miro con un gesto de desesperación, ya no sabia que hacer.

-Ha...Ha...Harry- dijo ella nerviosa y seria –creo que debes hablar con Marian, ella esta en el lago- dijo ella con una cara muy triste.

-seguro, tu eres mejor escuchando los problemas que yo- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-esto es muy serio Harry. Ve con ella- dijo ella muy seria.

Harry se levanto de mal humor y se dirigió al lago. Cuando llego se encontró con ella frente el lago. –Dime- dijo secamente, Harry.

Ella se voltio muy lentamente, para verlo a los ojos, y con la cara pálida. -Harry, yo no quería alejarme de ti solo que...- fue interrumpida por un grito.

-DÉJAME ADIVINAR, ¿SI?. QUERÍAS VER CUANTO DURABA MI PACIENCIA HACIENDO QUE YO NO SUPIERA QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! Acaso no te he demostrado amor para que tu te pongas de esas conmigo?- dijo el perdiendo el control.

-Harry yo te amo con todo mi corazón, por eso tuve que poner mis ideas...- de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-EN ORDEN PARA SABER SI EN VERDAD ME AMAS!- dijo el ya fuera, totalmente, de control.

-Harry déjame terminar- dijo ella ya con lágrimas apunto de ser derramadas.

-NOOOO, tu me vas a escuchar a mi!- dijo el apuntándola con el dedo. El ya no sabía quien era el que hablaba. –por que demonios el desprecio? Acaso yo... yo… no te he demostrado lo que eres para mi?- dijo tomando aire.

-Harry yo...- Marian no termino las palabras

-NO QUIERO SABER!- dijo él dándole la espalda.

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- dijo llorando sin control dejándose caer al piso poniéndose las manos en la cara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TA TA TA TANNNN!... como lo tomara Harry?... Marian como lo tomara al ver como lo tomo Harry?... Que harán con el bebé?... No dejen de leer porque viene el PRÓXIMO capitulo llamado "El fruto de un amor"

POR FIN! Llegue al capitulo que tanto me gusta… y el siguiente es mucho mejor… espero que les haya gustado y pues me dejen una critiquita… jejeje LOS QUIERO! Mañana actualizo o a lo mejor dentro de un ratito… jijijijiji…


	7. El fruto de un amor

**El fruto de un amor**

Harry de repente entro en sí. Sintió su corazón a mil por hora, como un tobo de agua helada le caía en el cuerpo y la sangre subía a su rostro. Empezó a sudar frió **QUE!** se dijo. Se arrepintió mucho, no por la noticia de su chica, sino por el espectáculo y por la poca delicadeza hacia ella. Se voltio y se arrodillo hacia ella, pero justo cuando la iba abrazar y pedir disculpas ¡¡¡PLAS! Una cachetada recibió

-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESAS CLASES DE COSAS, A CASO YO TE HE DEMOSTRADO QUE TE ODIO, QUE EN VERDAD NO TE QUIERO!- dijo ella muy eufórica llorando dejando al chico paralizado.

-Marian yo no pensé... es que... me dolió ver que te alejabas- dijo el muy nervioso por el espectáculo que le hizo a su chica.

-TE ODIOOOO!- dijo, Marian, levantándose y corriendo al castillo.

**Soy un IDIOTA!** pensó muy angustiado. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanto y fue a tras de ella. Cuando la alcanzo, justo antes de entrar al castillo, este la agarro y se la llevo a unos matorrales. Se arrodillo y llorando con desespero dijo. –entiéndeme por favor- dijo el viéndola a la cara, esta, evadió los ojos verdes con lagrimas. –por favor mírame- y con mucha delicadeza le agarro la barbilla y poniéndose de pie le dirigió su mirada asía la de él. –perdona mi falta de delicadeza, soy un estúpido, un idiota, un imbesil... es verdad lo que dijiste. Como se me ocurre decir esa clase de cosas a un ángel tan bello como tu?- dijo el con un hilo de voz muy delicado. –vez lo que me hace tu falta de atención en mi?- dijo y de repente ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Este, al ver la sonrisa, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y los 2 se dejaron caer arrodillándose en el piso -perdóname corazón, en vedad... no me vuelvas a decir que me odias porque eso me partiría el alma en dos y...- no termino las palabras cuando fue investido por un beso.

-Harry... yo... yo... te amo con todas mi fuerzas y me aleje para pensar en como te lo iba a decir- dijo ella llorando –no quería perderte por la noticia...- el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-tranquila- dijo el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. –yo nunca te dejare. A demás porque alejarme si no fue solamente culpa tuya. Yo también tengo que ver en eso.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-que... vamos... hacer...?- dijo ella con dificultad por el llanto.

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos minutos mientras la abrazaba y de repente se acordó de lo que le dijo el director a ella antes de salir de su despacho "_Señorita Marian. Cuando tenga una duda, puede recurrir a mi". _agarro a su chica por la cara y le dijo –vamos con el director- esta afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigieron al despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron, Harry, toco la puerta –pasen!- dijo una voz profunda y delicada. Los chicos entraron –hola, ¿como les va, los estaba esperando-

Algo que tiene Dumbledore que, aun que uno no lo sepa, el ya lo sabe. –disculpe la molestia, pero tenemos una noticia y queremos saber que consecuencias van a traer ellas- dijo Harry algo avergonzado y nervioso.

-primero que nada, siéntense- dijo el con una sonrisa. Los chicos se sentaron y el prosiguió. –díganme, cual es la noticia? que los tienen tan nerviosos-

la chica tomo aire profundo y le dijo –director... nosotros... eh... hicimos algo que no debimos y bueno... trajo... consecuencias...- se puso pálida y no pudo terminar.

-profesor- dijo Harry viendo que su chica no pudo proseguir –Marian esta embarazada y es mió el hijo que espera- al decir las ultimas palabras miro al piso buscando un escondite para ocultar su vergüenza.

-ya lo sabia Harry- este se levanto y se dirigió a ella sentándose al lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Los 2 chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo y la chica muy nerviosa pregunto –me van a expulsar?-

El director la miro a los ojos. Se podía ver que la chica estaba muy confundida y muy asustada. –saben? El colegio Hogwarts de magia y de hechicería, es un colegio muy respetado, por la comunidad, por sus innumerables REGLAS y por la educación que se les da a los chicos- se levanto y se dirigió a su Fénix. –lastima que... unos mas que otros sin querer quieren crecer rápido, y romper esas reglas sin pensar en las consecuencias- dijo volteándose a ellos.

-Ósea... que... me van a expulsar- dijo ella con un hilo de voz quebradizo y, muy angustiada, llorando en silencio.

Harry estaba un poco avergonzado, no por el hijo que estaba esperando, sino porque el director era como un 3er padre para él y también asustado por la pregunta de su novia.

-en realidad señorita es que...- dijo el director serio –no va hacer expulsada- dijo el con un brillo en sus ojos

los 2 chicos se quedaron sin palabras por 5 minutos. Hasta que Harry reventó el silencio. –entonces que vamos hacer?-

-lo bueno es que están apunto de acabar las clases y gracias a ello, su embarazo no se notara, pero el año que viene no podrá estudiar bajo esas condiciones... tendrá que esperar al año próximo para volver a su rutina. Otra ventaja es que debido a su edad, señorita, no abra problemas en adaptarse- dijo el viendo a los chicos directamente a los ojos. Harry ahora estaba muy triste, gracias a el, la vida de su novia de 15 años estaba destinada a otra. -quiero que sepan que me decepcionaron mucho al no tener responsabilidad, y mas cuando es algo delicado- dijo muy serio –pero tampoco hay que olvidar que un HIJO es el regalo mas grande la vida y el resultado de un amor. - dijo con una flamante sonrisa –se pueden ir-

Después de ese día la pareja estaba muy unida. Nadie excepto por sus 2 amigos (Hermione y Ron), el director y la enfermera sabían el secreto de ellos (El hijo).

Al día siguiente, la pareja, se levanto muy contenta y bajaron a desayunar. Cuando ya estaban comiendo entraron las lechuzas a entregar el correo matutino. Ya todas habían entrado, pero, una enorme lechuza hizo su entrada de última llamando la atención de todos, ya que dejaba a las demás, lechuzas, como pequeños pichones al lado de ella. Tenía unos enormes ojos amarillos que te retaban y plumas negras muy brillantes.

Marian al ver la lechuza no tardo en reconocerla –Aaron?- pregunto ella algo extrañada.

-Esa enorme lechuza es tuya?- pregunto Ron muy sorprendido cuando aterrizo de forma muy elegante frente de ella

-si... bueno... en realidad es de mis tíos- dijo desamarrando lo que parecía un mensaje de su pata. Esta lo leyó, y en menos de unos segundos se puso una mano en la boca con los ojos llenos de agua, después se levanto en un mar de lágrimas dejando el mensaje. La lechuza despego muy elegante y se fue.

-que le paso?- pregunto Hermione, preocupada e impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Harry se levanto para seguirla, pero, en eso vio el mensaje de los supuestos tíos de Marian. Este la agarro y le empezó a leer.

_Sobrina:_

_Nos enteramos anoche por medio del director de Hogwarts el estado en que te encuentras horita._

_Déjanos decirte que eres una descuidada niña malcriada. Como se te ocurre rayar nuestro apellido. La verdad que eres una decepción para la familia. Te lo vamos a dejar muy claro, o abortas o te vas de la casa. Ya era suficiente con cargar contigo por motivos legales, pero eso no implica encargarnos de "TI" y de tu supuesta familia nueva._

_Tienes 2 días para decidir._

_Firma: la familia Carroz_

Harry se quedo paralizado al leer semejantes palabras. Era algo inhumano decir lo que decía esa carta. Pero luego se acordó de sus tíos que eran "según parece" igual que los de ella. A lo mejor ellos no le escribirían, sino actuarían de forma inmediata y rápida **De seguro**, **en estos momentos, todas mis pertenencias están en la calle**. Pensó. En realidad eso no lo perturbaba ya que en verdad siempre le gusto la idea de irse de esa casa. Pero una escalofriante idea llego a su cabeza **donde va a vivir ella?** **Parara a un orfanato?** Acto segundo fue a buscarla. Ella estaba escondida en árbol ubicado mas lejos del lago, llorando muy desconsolada. Harry la vio y la abrazo muy cariñosamente. En ese momento empezó a llover.

-co... co... como me encontraste?- dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras las diminutas gotas caían sobre ellos

-tu corazón me guió el camino- dijo el chico sin dejarla de abrazar.

-como are? Esto no me puede estar pasando- dijo abrazando a su novio mas fuerte y llorando sin consuelo.

-Mejor dicho- dijo el joven agarrando su barbilla obligándola a verlo.

–que aremos? Recuerda que tu no estas sola.-

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. –yo no me quiero deshacer de él- dijo tocándose el vientre.

-yo tampoco- dijo, Harry, dándole un beso.

-entonces... que aremos?- dijo poniendo cara muy preocupada

-TENGO UNA IDEA!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Dentro de poco cumplo la mayoría de edad y podremos vivir juntos- dijo con un brillo enorme en los ojos.

-pero tu cumples años empezando las clases... que are hasta entonces?... donde viviré?-dijo con una frágil voz.

Harry se puso a pensar. No quería molestar al director con otro problema. –porque no mejor vamos al castillo y pensamos mejor adentro. Esta lloviendo y no quiero que te enfermes- con esto se puso de pie junto con su novia y juntos caminaron en dirección a la sala común.

Entraron a la sala común cuando fueron investidos por Hermione

-donde demonios han estado?- dijo la castaña preocupada. –El director quiere hablar con los 2- en eso Hermione se fijo en Marian que temblaba mucho –MIRA COMO ESTAS!- Dijo –HARRY! Es tu deber cuidarla.- con esto se la llevo a ponerse algo mas abrigado y seco. Después de un rato los chicos fueron al despacho del director.

-disculpe, nos llamaba?- dijo Harry entrando al despacho.

-mis querido niños, pasen, los esperaba- dijo el director con un brillo en sus ojos. –quiero decirles, que lamento mucho lo sucedido con su familia señorita Marian- dijo el un poco triste.

-en realidad yo no los llamaría familia- dio esta derramando un par de lagrimas.

El director se paro y se dirigió hacia ella. –no llore señorita, todo tiene arreglo en esta vida. Y por lo que veo usted no esta sola- dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de la chica.

-yo tengo una idea, pero...- dijo Harry que fue interrumpido.

-ya lo se Harry. Pero por desgracia no has cumplido la mayoría de edad- dijo mientras este se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. –Bueno… como yo soy un director malo y sin corazón... –hizo una pausa y miro a los chicos -voy a dejar que la joven se quede a vivir en el castillo y estar con Harry durante su embarazo.- dijo viendo a los chicos con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-profesor... no se que decir... he...- dijo Harry contento y muy sorprendido por lo que el director dijo.

-no te preocupes Harry. Más bien todos te debemos más que la vida- dijo el director sonriendo.

-GRACIAS!- grito Marian de repente al mismo tiempo levantándose y corriendo a darle un beso en la mejilla al director.

-jejejeje. De nada- dijo el respondiéndole el beso con un abrazo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Marian estaba en la sala común escribiendo en un papel.

-buenos días- era Harry que sorprendió a su novia escribiendo. –que escribes?-

-una carta a mis tíos. Les estoy diciendo que me voy a quedar con mi bebé y que no hace falta quedarme con ellos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-que bien. Tienes hambre?- le dijo con un beso.

-CLARO!. Ya termine.- dijo mientras enrollaba el pergamino. –me puedes prestar a Hedwig?- dijo mientras se paraba.

-claro amor- dijo –te acompaño a la lechucearía- este la agarro de la mano y juntos se pusieron en marcha.

Las semanas pasaban tan rápido, que parecían que fueran días. Los exámenes llegaron junto con muchos nervios ya que este era el año más difícil. Una semana antes de las vacaciones de verano los 4 amigos se unieron mucho ya que todo los apuros de lo deberes habían acabado. En el lago estaban reunidos muy contentos con varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-y dime, como te has sentido?- le pregunto Hermione a Marian.

-la verdad, no es tan malo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –me he tenido que acostumbrar a los mareos y la vómitos.- dijo ella con una mueca, pero feliz.

-yo he leído que eso pasa en los primeros meses. Mientras el cuerpo se adapta- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella.

-y como lo van a llamar?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-bueno...- dijo Harry mirando a su chica. –si es niña la llamaremos Emma y si es varón se llamara Daniel- con una sonrisa miro a sus amigos.

-que lindo- dijo Herminio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Harry y yo les queremos decir algo- dijo Marian mientras miraba a su novio y este asentía.

-queremos que sean los padrinos de el niño o niña- dijo Harry muy contento.

-DE VERDAD?- dijo Ron muy contento, mientras la pareja asentía con una gran sonrisa

-GRACIAS CHICOS!- dijo Herminio muy contenta abrazando a la pareja

-POR EL BEBE Y SUS PADRES!- dijo Ron levantando la botella

-POR EL BEBE Y SUS PADRES!- dijo Harry, Marian y Hermione al mismo tiempo chocando la botellas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Como tomaron los tíos, de Harry, la noticia?... como tomaran la separación nuestra pareja?... se verán pronto?... PRÓXIMO capitulo "Distanciados"…

EPALE! Les gusto?... espero que SI!... bueno… LOS QUIRO!


	8. Distanciados

**Distanciados**

Llego el día de regresar a casa para las vacaciones. Marian y Harry estaban muy deprimidos.

-te voy a extrañar- dijo Marian mientras abrazaba a su novio con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo también te voy a extrañar, mejor dicho, los voy a extrañar.- dijo Harry secándole las lagrimas a su novia. –prométeme que no me vas a dejar de escribir ni un solo día. Me va a dar algo si no se nada de ti y del bebé- dijo Harry sin soltar a su novia.

-tranquilo. Te prometo que nunca te dejare de escribir.- dijo Marian dándole un beso a su chico mientras rodaban gotas de lagrimas en ambos chicos. En ese mismo momento llegaron Ron y Hermione con las maletas para partir.

-bueno amiga cuídense los 2 mucho.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-cuida a mi ahijado bien- dijo Ron con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-tranquilo chicos, de aquí no se mueve, jajajaja- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

-no llores amor... ve... ve... veras que pasara rápido el tiempo- dijo, Harry, con la voz cortada.

-eso es lo que pasa. Quiero que estar todo el tiempo de mi embarazo contigo- dijo reventado a llorar, Marian.

En ese momento llego la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y llamo a los alumnos. –ya es hora de partir, bajen todas sus cosas, el tren nos espera!- dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-adiós mi amor- dijo Harry dándole un beso enorme en la boca, a su chica, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-adiós mi vida- dijo ella respondiendo el beso y llorando

Harry se separo de ella y empezó a caminar se dio la vuelta y miro a su chica mientras se alejaba. En el tren Harry estaba un copo triste ya que le dolía dejarla solo en ese castillo.

-tranquilo Harry, son 2 meses- dijo Herminio algo triste también.

-además- dijo Ron poniendo una leve sonrisa en su cara. –cuando la vuelvas a ver, tendrá la barriga mas grande. Tienes que regalarle ropa para que se sienta bien- dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-es verdad! Que emoción- dijo Hermione muchas mas contenta.

Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la estación 9/34 este vio a sus tíos esperándolo.

-bueno chicos, nos vemos el primero de septiembre. Adiós- dijo el mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-cuídate Harry.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-cuídate ¡¡¡COMPADRE!- dijo Ron muy feliz al decir lo ultimo.

Harry se despego de sus amigos y se dirigió a donde estaban sus tíos. Justo en el momento que iba a saludar a sus "queridos tíos" llego la profesora Mcgonagal. –buenas tardes señores Dursley- dijo la profesora esperando respuesta de los tíos.

-buenas tardes- dijo el tío Vernon algo asustado pero con la acara de cerdo muy serio.

-quiero darles esta notificación del director.- dijo mientras sacaba sus lentes y leía un papel. Carraspeo –Mediante la situación, que ya conocen, por la cual esta pasando el Señor Potter. Les notifico que el joven tiene que regresar al castillo dentro de una semana a las 5:00pm, para que tenga responsabilidad con la joven. Firma el Director del colegio Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.- Con esto la profesora cerró el pergamino y se los entrego. –déjeme decirle que el joven tiene que asistir de forma obligatoria, y si por ciertas circunstancias Ustedes no lo dejaran ir... –dijo de forma amenazadora -Tomaremos medidas extremas.- dijo la profesora muy seria viéndolos.

-bue... bueno, esta bien- dijo tío Vernon algo asustado.

-buenas tardes- se dirigió a Harry y le dijo. –hasta luego Harry- le dio un pique de ojos y se retiro.

Harry no pudo disimular la sonrisa en su cara al escuchar esas palabras. Estaría 2 meses con su novia. **Nada ni nadie me podrá quitar la alegría**. Se dijo cuando vio a la profesora marcharse.

Después de unas cuantas horas en el castillo la joven estaba sentada frente la chimenea en la sala común. Estaba muy deprimida. En eso entro la profesora Mcgonagall.

-buenas tardes señorita- dijo la profesora poniéndose frente de ella

-buenas tardes profesora- dijo ella alzando la mirada.

-no bajara a cenar?- dijo la profesora.

-en realidad... no tengo hambre... no comeré- dijo bajando la mirada.

-COMO?- dijo la profesora asustando a la joven.

-es que estoy muy deprimida y no tengo apetito- dijo después de salir de su susto.

-déjese de tonterías!. Ahora es más cuando tiene que alimentarse. Así que por favor baje a comer!.- dijo mientras levantaba a la joven del sofá. Mientras caminaba hacia al retrato, la profesora le dijo. –Además no quiero que el señor Potter, cuando venga en una semana, nos regañe por no cuidarla bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa

Marian se paro en seco cuando escucho lo último y se volteo lentamente. –usted... usted me esta diciendo que Harry...- dijo mientras la profesora, con una sonrisa en la boca, asentía con la cabeza. –DE VERDAD!- y abrazo a la profesora. –GRACIAS, gracias, gracias.- dijo saltando.

-da nada.- dijo sonriendo y separándola. –ahora baje a comer- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y caminaban.

-CON GUSTO!- dijo muy feliz.

Mientras en la casa de los Dursley

-jajajaja, yo sabia que serias un fracaso chico- dijo tío Vernon mientras tomaba té con su esposa. –serás igual de fracasado como tus padres.- este se sentía orgulloso por saber en que Harry en verdad era un irresponsable.

Harry aguanto el insulto de su tío ya que ahora menos que nada se podía a poner a pelear con el, ya que ahora si tendría una excusa para botarlo de la casa. Este ya había subido todas sus cosas, y antes de organizar todo, saco un pergamino y escribió:

_Querida:_

_Ya estoy en casa, te extraño demasiado. Estaré contigo en una semana, creo que ya lo debes de saber. No aguanto la emoción._

_Muchos besos._

_Tu amado._

Se la ato a la pata de Hedwing y se la mando a Marian.

Al día siguiente Harry no había desempacado ya que no estaría mas de 7 días en esa casa, más bien empaco las pocas cosas que le quedaban, como la poca ropa que le habían dado los Dursley y unas fotos de sus padres, ya que sus intenciones no era regresar, ya era mayor de edad.

En el castillo la joven después de desayunar respondió la carta de Harry:

_Querido:_

_Gracias por avisarme que llegaste bien. Yo también estoy muy emocionada. El bebe y yo estamos bien y te esperamos con muchas ganas._

_Te extraña mucho._

_Tu amada._

Se la ato en la pata a Hedwing y se asomo a ver como se perdía la lechuza. Marian estaba en su recamara. Era una que estaba ubicada en el ultimo piso de la torre de las chicas de Gryffindor, era mucho mas grade que las demás habitaciones, tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, unas mesitas de noche en cada lado de la cama, un armario, un escritorio con una lámpara de mesa, una mecedora, un baño propio, y lo mejor era que no la compartía,así que la pudo personalizar a su gusto. A cabo de un par de horas puso afiches por toda la habitación de los Backstreet Boys, en las mesita de noche puso en una unas velas aromáticas (que prende de noche para dormir relajada) y en la otra un reloj y una foto de sus padres. Toda la habitación como el baño estaba ya personalizados por ella.

Cuando termino se recostó y pensó mucho en Harry, ya lo quería ver.

Harry estaba dormido y una pequeña sensación en el pecho lo despertó. Sabia que era Marian que lo esta pensado. Este no se angustio ya que conocía todos los sentidos de ella. El sabia que ella lo estaba extrañando en ese momento, y eso hizo que se alegrara ya que ella lo extrañaba, pero, también se puso algo triste ya que el también la extrañaba a ella.

La semana se iba rápido. Harry solo se levantaba para comer y el resto, del día, dormía para que pasara rápido el tiempo. Marian paseaba mucho por el colegio e interactuaba con los pocos profesores que quedaban para practicar mientras estaba de permiso y para entretenerse en algo.

El día que los 2 estaba esperando llego y estos se estaban preparando para el rencuentro. A las 1:00pm Harry solo se baño y espero que fueran las 5:00pm. Mientras que en el castillo Marian también se a reglaba para impresionar a su chico.

A las 4:58pm Harry bajo su maleta y les dijo a su tíos que esperaría afuera. Se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse con cariño, abrió la puerta, pero, justo cuando iba a salir, su tía Petunia lo llamo.

-Harry- dijo fríamente.

Este se volteo. –diga...- pero antes de terminar la oración, una manta blanca le callo en la cabeza.

-toma, para que tu hijo no pase frió, jajajaja- dijo tía Petunia mientras se reían de el junto con su marido.

Harry con mucho odio se quito la sabana de la cabeza y gritando dijo.

–USTEDES ME DAN LASTIMA. MI PADRES, Y MI PADRINO, ME DEJARON UNA FORTUNA MAS GRANDE QUE TODA LA CASA, ME DEJARON UNA CASA MAS GRANDE QUE TODA LA CUADRA Y SOY MAS FAMOSO QUE MADONA.-dijo tomando aire y, calmadamente, con una sonrisa de triunfo pregunto –díganme, quien es mas miserables entre ustedes y yo?.

Los tíos sabían que el era famoso, pero, no sabían que Harry tenia tantas cosas ya que nunca interactuaban o se comunicaban antiguamente con los padres de Harry. Antes de que los tíos se les quitaran su asombro, llego la profesora Mcgonagal, en una carroza muy lujosa. –estas listo Harry?- pregunto la profesora.

-mas que nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa cerrando de golpe la puerta de sus tíos.

Cuando se acomodo en su asiento. La profesora no pudo evitar ver lo que tenia Harry en la mano (la manta blanca) y se lo quito para ver si no era casualidad lo que ella pensaba, pero, era lo que ella creía. –como conseguiste esto?-

-mis queridos tíos me lo lanzaron riéndose, me dijeron que era para que mi bebe no tuviera frió. Por?- dijo Harry despreocupado.

-bueno... es que... con esta manta fue que te entregamos el día que fallecieron tus padres.- mientras le decía eso le mostró una esquina de la manta, donde tenia bordados sus iniciales (HP). –esos miserables.- dijo mientras la doblaba y se la entregaba a el.

Harry no se entristeció, sino todo lo contrario, se sintió de lo mas contento al ver que después de tanto tiempo pudo callar a sus tíos y dejarlos como pobre diablos al lado de el.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, este dejo sus cosas en la entrada y subió lo mas rápido posible a la sala común. Cuando entro vio a su novia, esta estaba dormida en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Se ve que lo estaba esperando. **Que ángel mas bello** pensó cuando se acerco para verla. Estaba vestida con una mini falda roja muy bonita, una camisa negra con una mariposa azul escarchada y unos zapatos JUMP color negro. Su cabellera suelta dejando notar los bellos rizos que tenía. Este no resistió un minuto más y con un tierno beso la despertó. –hola mi cielo, ya llegue-. Dijo con una delicada voz y una amplia sonrisa.

Esta abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando lo vio se sorprendió mucho.

–HARRY!- grito muy contenta. –Llegaste mi amor- y lo abrazo dándole un beso.

-jejejeje. Te extrañe mucho mi cielo- dijo el chico.

-yo también.- levantándose, Harry no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro al ver que la barriga de su novia se notaba un poquito. Se vía que tenia algo inusual. –que pasa?- dijo mirándose en la misma dirección que el.

–Guauuu. Me fui 1 semana y...- dijo cuando de repente vio la cara de su chica que lo hizo pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir.

**Ni se te ocurra decirme que estoy gorda** pensó ella con lo ojos fijos en el.

-y... estas mas bonita- dijo Harry cambiando las palabras ya que los ojos de ella los tenia fijos en el.

-tu crees eso?- dijo ella algo tímida.

-CLARO! Por que no lo crees?- dijo algo preocupado.

-es que me... me... veo... gorda- dijo ella con cabizbajo.

Harry pensó **Menos mal que dije otra cosa** y la abrazo

-jajajaja, Que bobita eres, te vez mas bella que nunca- dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

-de verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-CLARO! Y quien diga lo contrario tendrá que enfrentarse a mi- dijo muy filosóficamente.

-jajaja, TE AMO!- dijo dándole un beso. –ven quiero mostrarte mi cuarto.- dijo jalándolo muy contenta.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablado y contándose todo lo que han pasado en la semana.

-Que horror, eso hicieron cuando te fuiste?- dijo ella sentada en la cama viendo al ojiverde.

-si, pero los deje mudos con lo que le dije al final- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-quisiera ver sus caras- dijo esta mientras se paraba para tomar una bolsa de caramelos que estaba en su escritorio.

-Mmm. Ya veo que tienes antojos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-SI! Este pequeñín o pequeñina me tiene comiendo azúcar hasta por lo codos- dijo esta sobándose la barriga y volviendo a la cama.

Este se acerco a ella y puso su cabeza en la barriga como para oír adentro. –no puedo creer que dentro de ti hay una mezcla tuya y mía- dijo este cerrando los ojos y, sin quitar la cabeza de donde estaba, le acaricio la barriga.

-si, es difícil de creer no?- dijo esta sonriendo y acariciando la cabellera de su chico.

Pasaron horas y los 2 se quedaron dormidos has que...

-AH!- grito Harry agarrándose la frente.

-que paso amor?- le pregunto la chica cuando se despertó, algo asustada, por su chico.

Harry estaba sudando frió. –no es nada... solo... una pasadilla- dijo este con una sonrisa fingida. No quería angustiar a su novia, y más por su embarazo.

-seguro?. Parece que te duele la cabeza- dijo algo confundida al ver que su novio todavía se tocaba la cicatriz.

-si, si. Tranquila mi cielo- dijo este levantándose y dándole un beso. –voy a la cocina, quieres que te traiga algo?-

-no gracias. Voy a leer una revista. Te espero- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ok. Ya vengo- diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Este no iba a la cocina, sino iba a ver al director. En el camino lo evadían sus pensamientos, era raro que Voldemort no atacara desde hace un año. Esto lo asusto mucho.

Llego al despacho toco la puerta. –Entra Harry!- dijo la voz del director.

Harry entro. –disculpe que lo moleste director pero paso algo- dijo este muy nervioso.

-siéntate y cuéntame- dijo este muy amablemente.

Este no se sentó -hace unos minutos me dolió la cicatriz, creo que, Voldemort, esta molesto.- dijo con preocupcacion.

El director junto sus manos y miro a Harry –le avisare a la Orden lo mas rápido posible.- dijo el director levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Harry. –tranquilo, recuerda que están seguros en el castillo. Regrese con su chica y descanse- dijo este saliendo del despacho.

Después de una hora, Harry regreso a la sala común un poco mas tranquilo. Cuando entro por el retrato se encontró con su chica. Esta tenia dos agujas de tejer flotando al frente de ella.

-que haces?- pregunto su chico sentándose a su lado.

-estoy tejiendo una ropita para el bebe, lo vi en la revista y me anime. No están difícil- dijo sonriendo –lo estoy haciendo amarillo, ya que no se que sexo tiene.- dijo viendo a su novio.

-que bien.- dijo este descansando en el sofá.

-por que tardaste?- pregunto la latina.

-es que... no encontraba que comer- se excuso el chico, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-esta bien- dijo recostándose en el hombro de su chico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Será grave lo del dolor en la cicatriz?... Harry le contara a su chica?... PRÓXIMO capitulo "Niño o Niña"….

HOLAS! Jejejeje… otro capi en el mismo día, y siguen mas… espero que les haya gustado… LOS QUIERO! Dejen críticas! Porfissssssssssss.


	9. Niño o Niña

**Niño o Niña**

La primera semana paso volando y mientras esto pasaba, la barriguita de la chica aumentaba más. Una mañana, en el desayuno, se encontraba la pareja comiendo.

-tengo hambre!- dijo la chica mientras se servia el 2do plato de cereal

-jajajaja, se nota- dijo Harry algo impresionado por la cantidad de comida que comía su chica.

-por que lo dices, yo veo que como lo usual- dijo esta metiéndose un gran bocado de cereal.

-si CLARO!. Si piensas que comer 2 tostadas, un plato de huevos revueltos y 2 platos de cereal BIEN cargados, es comer lo usual para ti, no quiero ver cuando tengas un verdadero apetito.- dijo este con una risa.

-me estas diciendo que estoy comiendo mucho?- dijo esta un poco seria.

-no mucho, pero si en exceso- dijo el chico sin saber muy bien que su chica, ya no le gustaba su comentario.

-bueno, solo es en el desayuno- dijo esta tomando otro bocado de cereal.

-no lo creo. Es en el desayuno, en la media mañana, en el almuerzo, en la merienda, en la cena, en los bocadillos de media noche y...- pero un grito lo callo.

-ÓSEA! SOY UNA VACA COMIENDO. ASÍ ME MIRAS AHORA!- dijo la chica alterada mirando Harry, y aparto su plato.

Harry se quedo impresionado, nunca la había oído así. –NO, no, no, no y no. Nunca te vería de esa forma, jamás en mi vida, tu eres la mas bella y hermosa de este mundo y jamás...- pero otro grito lo callo.

-SI, AHORA REPARA LO QUE HICISTE CON FRASES BONITAS!- dijo esta poniéndose de pie. Estaba roja de la ira.

Harry no sabía que hacer, ya estaba nervioso y asustado. –Tranquila, toma, come esto- dijo este acercándole una tostada con mermelada.

-QUE?. AHORA RESULTA QUE LA COMIDA ME TRANQUILIZA!- dijo esta ya con un punto de ira muy elevado.

-QUE TE PASA?- dijo alterado y levantándose para estar a su altura.

La chica se puso las manos en los ojos y empezó a llorar. –ahora me gritas. Ya no me quieres- dijo sollozando.

Este ya estaba con la paciencia en el piso. –COMO?. HE TRATADO DE QUE TE TRANQUILICES, PERO TU LO QUE HACES ES GRITARME!-

-TU NO ME ENTIENDES!- diciendo esto se marcho corriendo, bueno, a paso rápido, ya que la comida la tenia todavía en la garganta.

-NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TE ENT...- no termino por un regaño

-SEÑOR POTTER, que gritos son esos- era la profesora Mcgonagall que llego gracias a los escándalos gritos de la pareja.

-perdón profesora, no volverá a pasar- dijo este ya mas tranquilo.

-eso espero. No quiero mas esos escándalos- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus labores. Antes de que Harry se retirara, llegaron un par de lechuzas. Eran de Hermione y Ron. Este se acerco. La lechuza de Hermione trajo una carta mientras que la de Ron llevaba un gran paquete y una carta. Este se las llevo a la sala común y se sentó a abrirlas y leerlas en su sofá favorito.

La primera era de su comadre:

_Querido Harry:_

_No hace mucho me entere que están juntos en el colegio, Me alegra mucho. En fin, solo quería saber como estaba mi compadre y comadre y por su puesto mi futuro ahijado o ahijada. Respóndanme cuando puedan. _

_Pd: les tengo una noticia. Se van a morir cuando se enteren_

_Besos, Hermione._

**Quesera esa noticia?** pensó muy extrañado. Luego muy curioso abrió el paquete de Ron. Este vio que eran unas cuantas hierbas y unas intrusiones con el titulo "Sátilitiu".

Este muy confundido abrió la carta de su compadre y la empozo a leer:

_COMPADRE:_

_Me alegro de que estés con Marian. Bueno, me imagino que no tienes ni la remota idea sobre el paquete que te mande. Como veras son unos ingredientes para hacer una poción llamada Satilitius que sirve (según mi mama) para saber el sexo del bebe. Prepárenlo bien y me cuentan el resultado._

_Pd: te tengo un cuento ¡¡¡NO LO VAS A CREER! _

_Saludos, Ron TU COMPADRE._

-este Ron si inventa- se dijo para si mismo, se levanto recogió las cartas, las fulanas hierbas para la poción y subió a la recamara de su chica. Cuando llego no la consiguió, este, reposo un rato en la cama a esperarla. Paso una media hora y llego su chica secándose la cara.

Marian se asusto y se quedo en la puerta viendo a su chico. Ella tenía una cara de culpa y molestia. –hola- dijo ella caminando hacia una mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-hola- dijo este sentándose en el borde de la cama para estar frente a ella.

-que es eso?- pregunto ella al ver el paquete semi-abierto y las cartas.

-son las cartas de Herminio y Ron- dijo este viéndola fijamente.

Esta miraba el suelo, evitaba esa mirada que la derretía. –que bueno-

-oye... lamento lo que paso... no medí mis palabras y se que en estos momento estas mas sensible. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer- dijo este sin quitarle la mirada de perrito arrepentido.

Ella alzo la mirada y sonrió. –no tienes porque echarte toda la culpa, yo también no supe manejar la situación.- se levanto y le dio un tierno beso a su chico.

Pasaron unos minutos asta que ella cambio el tema. –y esas hierbas?- pregunto cuando miro bien el interior del paquete.

-es una poción que me manda Ron, según su mamá, es para saber el sexo del bebe- dijo enseñándole las instrucciones de la poción. –que dices, te animas?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-no lo se- dijo esta sobándose la pancita que tenia. -Que efecto me hará para saber que es niña o niño?- y miro a su chico.

Este agarro el papel y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Satilitius_

_2 flores de montaña rosada_

_1 pétalo de flor de araña_

_4 hojas de árbol fugas_

_1 cáscara de mandarina._

_Hervir bien todo junto en 2 litros de agua. Cuando el agua se ponga de color amarillo intenso, servir en un baso y beber tibio. Este ara que cambien el color de cabello. Si es niño su cabello será azul cielo y si es niña su cabello se pondrá rozado claro. El efecto durara 5 minutos. Advertecia: si usted posee mas de un bebe, su cabello "por secciones" tomara el color según el sexo de los bebes._

-vamos a probarlo!- dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-bueno... esta bien!- dijo la chica emocionada.

Después de 15 minutos, la pareja estaba, en el cuarto de Marian, sentados en el piso alrededor de un pequeño caldero (que tomaron de la mazmorra de el profesor Snape) y observaron hasta que esta se puso de un amarillo fuerte.

Harry la sirvió en un baso y se lo dio. –Toma corazón-

Ella agarro el baso y un poco dudosa tomo hasta no quedar nada.

–Mmm, no sabe mal- dijo esta, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Harry se le quedo mirando. El cabello de Marian empezó a cambiar de color. Después de unos segundos a Harry le apareció un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin aguantar mas abrazo a su chica muy contento. –SI, SI, LO SABIA!- dijo muy emocionado gritando.

-que, que, dime que color tengo!- dijo ella sin aguantar la emoción, que no podía ver su cabello porque lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo. Harry le alcanzo un pequeño espejo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Marian abrió los ojos como platos y grito -ES NIÑA, ES NIÑA!- la pareja se abrazo y llorando de la emoción se besaron muy profunda y apasionadamente.

-esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Harry levantándose del piso y ayudando a su chica a parase.

-si pero espera que me cambie el color de cabello- dijo esta riéndose.

-entonces, mientras esperamos, le voy a escribir a los compadres sobre que tendremos a EMMA- dijo este muy contento.

A los 5 minutos la pareja le mando las cartas a sus compadres y se fueron a celebrar a Hogsmeade. Al llegar Harry consintió a su chica hasta más no poder. –Que lindo eres Harry- dijo ella al ver que su chico le compro unas rosas. De repente ella bajo la mirada y puso una expresión muy triste.

-que, que pasa amor?- dijo este al ver la cara de su chica. -Te sientes mal?- dijo con preocupación.

-no. Tranquilo no es nada- dijo ella pero no pudo aguantar derramar un par de lagrimas.

-mi cielo por que lloras? Cuéntame por favor- dijo este parandose frente a ella y robándole la mejilla.

-es... es que a veces pienso en que no te merezco. En que soy una carga para ti.- dijo esta llorando mirándolo a los ojos.

-que?. Nunca digas eso. Tu para mi eres el mejor regalo del mundo que la vida me pudo dar.- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-pero... es que... tu me das muchas cosas, te preocupas por mi, y yo, solo soy un estorbo. Tardare mucho en responder todo lo que me has dado.- se tapo la cara con las manos y lloro un poco mas fuerte.

-mi cielo, yo te doy todo esto por que quiero, no para que tu también me des a mi. Me siento muy bien dándote todo. Me gusta consentir al ángel mas bello del cielo. Te amo mi amor, no pienses en eso. Y como te lo dije antes. Tu eres el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar y nunca dejare de agradecértelo.- este la beso en la boca.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa. –Alguna vez te dije que tus ojos son los más bellos del mundo-.

Este sonrió y muy sonrojado dijo. –nunca, pero te lo agradezco- abrazo a su chica y siguieron caminado.

Al día siguiente Marian fue al cuarto de los chicos de 7mo curso, a ver a su novio. Cuando entro se encontró con su ángel. Este estaba durmiendo en boxer, sin camisa y boca abajo. Esta pudo notar bien los marcados músculos de la espalda del chico **Que bello esta!** pensó mientras se mordía los labios. La cara del chico estaba totalmente placentera. **Esta profundamente dormido** esta aprovecho y se acostó enzima del chico con mucha delicadeza para que este no la sintiera, y empezó a besarle toda la espalda lentamente. El chico poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y buscando los lentes, ya puestos, pudo ver que era el amor de su vida. –buenos días mi cielo- dijo ella con un hilo de vos, muy sonriente, al ver los verdes ojos de su chico.

-buenos días- dijo el que al mismo tiempo agarrándola para tenerla debajo de el. Y la empezó a besar haciéndole cosquillas. –como amanecieron los Ángeles mas bellos del cielo y mi corazón?- dijo este con una amplia sonrisa.

-muy bien- dijo poniendo cara de niña.

-que tal se bajamos a comer?- dijo este dándole un beso en el cuello.

-ok!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y alcanzándole la ropa a su chico para que se vistiera.

En el desayuno estaba la feliz pareja pero de protón el director llamo a Harry. -Harry podrías venir un momento?- dijo el director cuando llego al sitio donde ellos comían.

-claro director- dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y después le dio un beso en la frente a su chica. –ya vengo amor-

En el despacho, el director sentó a Harry. –te llame para comunicarte que ya tenemos noticia del porque te dolía la cicatriz- dijo este muy serio.

Harry sintió mucha preocupación ya que tenía miedo que este atacara a la familia que va a tener. –Pues soy todo oídos- dijo

-el esta buscando algo. No sabemos que es aun, pero seguro son seguidores. Según parece esta débil e inofensivo ya que no tiene un ejército fuerte.- dijo este viendo al joven. –pero lo mas curioso es que el dolor que te dio en la cicatriz no fue de rabia que el tenia.- dijo

-de que entonces?- pregunto el chico preocupado.

-de miedo- terminado la palabra, este, se levanto fue a donde el fénix estaba.

Harry quedo asombrado. Jamás pensó en que ese ser tendría miedo.

–que aremos?. No puedo dejar que ese desgraciado me toque a Marian y a mi hija- dijo este algo preocupado

-OH! Es una niña?. Que bueno, me alegro mucho- dijo este muy contento. –como ya te habia dicho antes, ellas 2 y tu, van a estar seguros si no salen del castillo.- dijo este mas serio.

-ok, pero de todas formas no hay que confiarnos- dijo Harry mas tranquilo.

-tranquilo, ya estamos preparándonos- dijo el director.

-entonces no le que quito mas tiempo.- diciendo esto se paro.

-también tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante.- dijo este frenado a Harry.

-dígame director.- dijo este volviendo a su asiento.

-como ya sabes que no pueden salir del colegio por motivos de seguridad. Me tome la molestia de hablar con la enfermera para que atendiera a Marian en casos de que tuviera problemas con la bebé; le comente de que como eran padres inexpertos, les diera clases para atender al bebe. También le dije que le diera clases para que cuando llegue el momento de dar a luz estén preparados.- dijo el director con una leve sonrisa. –las clases de cuidado del bebé y de parto, duraran 2 semanas, mientras que las de chequeo serán semanalmente hasta que llegue la hora- dijo

-gracias director, se lo agradezco mucho, no pensé en eso antes.- dijo Harry contento al escuchar al director.

-eso es lo que quiero que aprendan los dos. Cuando uno tiene un hijo, siempre tienes que estar preparado para todo.- dijo esto muy serio. –las cosas han cambiado, ya no puedes ser un joven despreocupado, ahora tienes una responsabilidad muy grande.- dijo esto mirando a Harry. La conversación ya no era de director a estudiante, sino de un padre explicándole a su hijo.

Harry estaba serio. Era verdad lo que decía el director. Ya no podía preocuparse en el mismo, sino de la familia que va a tener. –gracias director. Me hizo sentir por un momento que era usted mi padre.- dijo esto con los ojos un poco aguados.

El director sonrió y se paro para estar al lado de Harry. –sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Cualquier duda o problema, házmelo saber, que te ayudare en lo que pueda.- y le sonrió de nuevo.

Harry se levanto y abrazo al director. –Muchas gracias- dijo este revelando unas gotas de lagrimas por sus ojos.

-no me lo agradezcas. Ahora ve con tu chica que debe estar muy preocupada.- Harry se separo de el y se dirigió a la puerta cuando el director lo llamo de nuevo. –espera! Se me olvidaba esto.- le dio a Harry un papel. –esto es el horario para ir a ver a la enfermera. En ella veras las horas de chequeo, las clases de parto, y las clases para criar a la bebe.-

-ok, gracias de nuevo- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a encontrarse con su chica.

Ella estaba sentada todavía en el comedor, estaba esperando a su chico. Justo cuando decidió ir a su recamara vio como su chico llegaba corriendo. –hola amor. Que quería el director?- dijo algo curiosa.

Harry para no preocupar a su chica invento. –el quería decirme que no es bueno que salgamos del colegio, ya que las condiciones de tu embarazo es mejor estar pendiente. Y me dio un horario para ir a clases de parto y de cómo criar a Emma. También tenesmos que ir a un chequeo para ver cómo va Emma.- dijo con una sonrisa tocando la pansita de su chica.

-ah ok. Y cuando nos tocan?- pregunto al ver el papel que tenia su chico.

-bueno según esto solo son 2 horas diarias a las 9:00am- y empezó a leer en voz alta. –las clases de parto son los lunes, miércoles, viernes. Los de crianza son los martes, jueves y sábado. Y por ultimo los chequeos son los domingos. Mañana es domingo, tenemos chequeo- termino y le dio un beso a su chica. Ella se quedo viendo el papel muy seria. –te pasa algo amor?- pregunto al ver la cara de su chica.

-eh?.. ah… no… nada… es que pensaba en lo que nos espera, lo magnifico de tener a alguien que querer y que ese cariño sea regresado con solo una sonrisa de esta carita- se toco la barriga y continuo. –y lo maravilloso de todo es tener a un ángel a tu lado que te quiere mas que su vida.- miro a su chico con una gran sonrisa y lo beso.

-eres el ser mas bello del planeta- sonrió todo colorado por las palabras de su chica. –bueno, por lo que veo las clases son a partir de mañana. Ya son las 11:00am.- dijo esto mirando el reloj del colegio.

Antes de retirarse llegaron unas lechuzas. Una era de la comadre y la otra del compadre. Harry se acercó y las garro. Las 2 aves se fueron a descansar a la lechucería. –son cartas de los compadres- dijo Harry mostrándole las cartas a su chica. -vamos a tu recamara.- con esto se fueron.

En el camino Marian se detuvo, esto lo noto Harry. –que pasa amor?- pregunto.

-me siento fatigada…. Siento que… se me baja… la _tensión_- dijo algo con dificultad.

Harry pudo notar que la chica se ponía pálida y se acerco muy preocupado a ella y justo en ese momento se desmayó.Luego de unos minutos Marian despertó acostada en su recamara.

–mmm… que paso?- y vio que no estaba sola. La enfermera le tomaba el pulso.

-se desmayó señorita- dijo la enfermera.

-pero… todo esta bien?- pregunto ya un poco mas despierta

-si, no se preocupes. Es normal durante el embarazo desmayarse- dijo con un tono de tranquilidad.

-me asustaste amor, y por eso llame a la enfermera- dijo Harry que estaba acostado a su lado.

Marian mostró una leve sonrisa y le dio un beso de gratitud. –gracias mi amor.- dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

-ejem ejem- interrumpió la enfermera. –mañana comienza sus clases. Les pido puntualidad.- dijo con autoridad. –tome esta poción para que se recupere rápido.- dijo mientras le daba un vaso lleno de algo que paresia leche. –Cualquier cosa me vuelve a llamar señor Potter.-

-no lo dudare, gracias de nuevo.- dijo Harry sonriente

-bueno, con su permiso me retiro- dijo esto y se dio media vuelta.

Cuando ya la enfermera se había retirado, Marian le pregunto a su chico. –que dicen las cartas amor?- dijo con algo de mareo todavía.

-Bueno, con lo tuyo no pude ni abrirlas, pero, las tengo en el bolsillo- dijo mientras se revisaba el bolsillo. –aquí están!- dijo cuando saco 2 sobres arrugados

-Léelas!- dijo entusiasmada

-ya voy- abrió la de Hermione y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Queridos compadres:_

_No saben que sorpresa me dieron con la noticia, estoy muy feliz. Ya quiero verlos, me imagino que la barriguita de mi comadre esta ya que se nota. Cuídense. Espero recibir más cartas sobre lo que hacen en el castillo._

_Los quiere mucho su comadre Hermione._

-que linda es- dijo Marian.

-vamos ver la del compadre- y empezó a leer en voz alta Harry:

_Compadres y futura AHIJADA:_

_Estoy como loco con la noticia, me imagino que Harry no cabe en este planeta al saber que va ser Emma. Los extraño mucho. _

_Cuídense, su compadre Ron_

_Pd: espero que me escriban más seguido_.

-esa era la ultima- dijo cuando termino la cata de Ron. –deben de estar como locos por vernos.- dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su chica.

-si es verdad. A veces extraño a esos 2. Este castillo es muy grande para nosotros.- dijo Marian algo deprimida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado… ahora, dentro de poco bajo el siguiente CAPI! Que se llama "Aprendiendo"… LOS QUIERO!...


	10. Aprendiendo

**Aprendiendo**

Al día siguiente después de un buen desayuno la pareja a las 9:00am estaban en la oficina de la enfermería. –buenos días señores- dijo la enfermera mientras se centava en su escritorio.

-buenos días enfermera- dijeron a uníoslo la pareja.

-por lo que veo hoy nos toca el primer chequeo semanal- dijo muy contenta la enfermera.

-va a doler?- pregunto Marian algo nerviosa ya que nunca había experimentado una cita medica por embarazo.

-para nada. Antes de comenzar quiero llenar los datos del bebe para hacer un diario medico, ósea un control.- dijo mientras sacaba del escritorio un pergamino y una pluma. –saben cual es el sexo del bebe?- pregunto.

-es una niña y se llama Emma- dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo Harry.

-que bien!- dijo la enfermera mientras Ponía el sexo y el nombre del bebé en el pergamino. –cuando caíste embarazada?- pregunto la enfermera a la joven.

Marian se puso muy colorada y respondió. –el 11 de abril- dijo algo avergonzada.

-estas segura?- pregunto la enfermera algo dudosa.

-si. Fue la única ves que lo hice con Harry, y el fue el ¡único!- esto hizo que se pusiera aun mas roja.

-ok.- dijo la enfermera sin dejar de escribir. –ahora veremos cuantos meses tienes. Pon tu mano en el pergamino.- dijo alcanzando el trozo de papel.

Esta con algo de miedo puso su mano sobre el papel y en ella pareció: _20 de julio: semana 14 "3 meses y 9 días". _

-se ve que ya tienes tiempo- dijo mientras miraba el papel. –ahora vamos con el chequeo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba a Marian con la mano para que se acotara en una camilla, que estaba afuera de la oficina, esta tenia un espejo de techo, Marian se podía ver completa acostada.

-esto va doler?- dijo muy nerviosa.

-tranquila amor- dijo Harry que estaba al lado de ella a agarrándole la mano. –recuerda que los Gryffindors somos valientes.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le acariciaba el rostro.

-es que me da miedo los instrumentos- dijo mientras derramaba unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas.

-jejejeje, no llores mi cielo- dijo, Harry, con una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmarla.

-bien, comencemos. Dijo mientras se ponía del otro lado, quedando frente a Harry. –Esto ni lo va a sentir- empezó a rodar la camisa de la barriga para dejarla al descubierto, saco su varita y pronuncio.

-ectashio- de la varita salio una especie de luz color morado y de repente la barriga de Marian se puso transparente, dejando ver a la criatura en formación. Marian a un estaba nerviosa, tenia los ojos cerrados, a un no sabia si ya había comenzado o en verdad no sentiría nada.

-Que bella!- dijo Harry cuando vio a Emma. Sus ojos esmeraldas se pusieron aguados y asomo una gran sonrisa.

Marian abrió los ojo y pudo ver (gracias al espejo que tenia el techo) a Emma –Dios, es ella!- dijo muy contenta y llorando al igual que su chico. Estos se fundieron en un beso.

-jejejeje, si esta grande, pero a un le falta formación. Ya tiene el aspecto de un bebe.- dijo y dejo de apuntar a Marian con la varita haciendo que volviera a la normalidad. –bien eso es todo. La bebe esta muy saludable.- dijo con una sonrisa. –quiero que tomes las cosas con calma y te alimentes bien; queremos que la salud de la pequeña continué así.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y anotaba todo de la pequeña. –bien se pueden retirar- dijo y se metió de nuevo a su oficina.

La pareja se miro por un momento y se abrazaron y con una felicidad mas grande que el planeta empezaron a reír y a saltar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto a las 6:30am. Se baño y vistió, a las 7:00am estaba listo y se dirigió a la cocina para llevarle el desayuno a su querida. Este entro con mucho cuidado a la habitación, y se la encontró dormida profundamente. Tenia el cabello suelto y estaba arropada hasta el cuello. Parece que paso frió en la noche **lastima que no estuve aquí para darte calor mi cielo** pensó mientras colocaba la bandeja con cuidado en el escritorio y con un beso despertó a su chica. Esta arrugo la cara pero esbozo una gran sonrisa al encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda intenso. –buenos días mi cielo. Como durmió mis 2 bellezas- pregunto el chico mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-con un poco de frió, pero bien- dijo mientras se sentaba y se estiraba.

-te traje algo- dijo el chico cuando se levanto a buscar el desayuno que le trajo a su amada.

-que tierno eres mi ángel. No debiste- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa al ver la bandeja.

-no te preocupes. Todo para mis bellas flores- dijo mientras le colocaba la bandeja en la cama.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Marian se baño y arreglo para ir a su clase de cuidado al bebe. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la enfermera, encontraron con 2 bebes de plástico en una camilla especial para bebes, teteros y pañales. – buenos días señores- dijo la enfermera al verlos llegar.

-buenos días señorita- dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

-como podrán ver comenzaremos con lo elemental, que es el alimentar al bebe y cambiarlo.- alzo su varita y pronunció –animacsius- y los bebes empezaron a moverse como bebes reales. La pareja se asusto al ver que se movían y actuaban como niños reales. –se que impresionan un poco, pero creo que es mejor. Así tomaran en serio la clase y tendrán mas conciencia y cuidado cuando tengan al real.- dijo la enfermera. –Señorita Carroz, cuando tenga al niño lo primero que tiene que aprender es a dar pecho.- esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara un poco.

Harry noto el sonrojado de su chica y dijo muy gentilmente. –si quieres me voy para que no se te sea incomodo amor.- dijo el chico tiernamente.

-no… no, quédate, es mejor estar contigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-bueno, siéntese en la silla y coloque al pequeño en su regazo- dijo mientras le daba al bebe a la muchacha. –destape uno de sus senos y coloque al niño en el. Póngalo de forma cómoda, asegúrese de que el también este cómodo y sujétele su cabecita.- la chica hizo todo pero con algo de miedo.- este niño no va a succionar, sino hará un sonido de campana si esta bien, y si esta mal hará un pitazo.- dijo la enfermera.

La joven se sintió muy torpe al hacerlo, pero logro su meta. El bebe toco una campana, y la chica se puso muy feliz. –lo hice!- dijo la chica muy feliz.

Harry quedo maravillado con la escena **ya no aguanto la espera. Quiero que nazca y verla hacerlo de verdad** pensó y muy feliz se acerco a ella. –te felicito amor- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias mi cielo- dijo muy contenta. –ya no aguanto la espera para hacerlo de verdad.- dijo sonriendo.

-yo tampoco mi cielo- dijo, Harry, muy feliz.

-bueno, ahora retírelo con cuidado y póngalo en su hombro y dándole unas palmaditas suaves sáquele los gases.- dijo la enfermera. –usted también señor Potter, agarre el bebe que sobra y con cuidado sáquele los gases.- Harry agarro al niño y lo coloco en su hombro. Marian le dio unas palmaditas y el niño que tenía dio un campanazo. Esto hizo que sonriera la enfermera y la felicitara. –muy bien señorita, por lo que veo no tendrá muchos problemas. Ahora usted señor Potter- Harry lo hizo, pero le dio tan duro que el niño se le callo la cabeza y este empezó a dar un pitazo que lo dejo sordo. Harry que do horrorizado al ver que el simulacro del bebe se movía en sus manos sin cabeza y lo soltó del susto haciendo que el cuerpo del bebe cayera al piso. –NO, no! Señor Potter. Esta muy mal echo- lo regaño la enfermera, mientras remandaba al bebe.

-lo siento mucho. Se me olvido que era un bebe ficticio y me asuste- dijo el chico muy apenado y muy rojo. –seré un pésimo padre- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-No diga eso señor Potter. Para eso están aquí, para aprender y evitar los errores con Emma. Ya verán que dentro de poco los miedos y la torpeza desaparecerán con mas practica, además, es mejor que le pasara al muñeco que a su hija. No lo cree?- dijo la enfermera con mas tranquilidad.

-es verdad- dijo, Harry, a un con algo de desanimo.

-tranquilo mi ángel. Los 2 aprenderemos juntos- dijo la chica.

Esto hizo que el chico sonriera y se le levantara el ánimo. –es verdad mi cielo. Tu me vas a querer y estar conmigo, aunque decapita a mi hija- dijo el chico con burla y riéndose.

-HARRY! No digas eso- dijo la chica también riéndose.

-bueno repitamos Señor- dijo la enfermera para hacer que los jóvenes volvieran a incorporarse en la clase. Después de 10 minutos Harry logro que el pequeño le diera un campanazo de afirmación. Después de 2 horas los jóvenes aprendieron como poner pañales, a que temperatura calentar el tetero y como darlo. –bueno, ya saben lo elemental. Quiero que se lleven estos libritos para que los lean juntos.- eran 3 libritos, uno decía _"síntomas y enfermedades mas comunes de un bebe"_ este libro le explicaba que debían hacer y que hechizo o poción usar cuando su bebe tuviera un síntoma o enfermedad, el otro decía _"como educar al bebe a lo largo del crecimiento"_ este les indicaba que debían hacer para que el bebe, comiera solo, hablara, etc, y por ultimo un libro que decía _"como prestar atención sin ser demasiada o poca"_ este decía como no malcriar a los hijos.

-gracias enfermera- dijo Marian al recibir los libros.

-de nada. Lo que quiero es que practiquen lo aprendido- dijo con mucha sutileza.

-adiós- dijeron la pareja.

-valla, cuantas cosas debemos hacer no?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-si, es verdad- dijo la chica recostándose de su chico mientras caminaban.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto por sentir un leve aroma a flores frescas, cuando se coloco los lentes pudo ver que era su chica que estaba igual dormida a su lado. Este sonrió y con un tierno beso la despertó. Esta, al igual que la otra vez, arrugo la cara y se contento a ver que unos ojos verdes la miraban. –buenos días mi cielo- dijo Harry al ver que su chica despertó.

-buenos días mi ángel. Te traje el desayuno- dijo la chica mientras se estiraba. Se había quedado dormida por contemplarlo.

-no debiste. Mira que tienes que descansar- dijo mientras le daba un beso a la barriguita de su chica.

-no te preocupes. Es que te quería a agradecer el desayuno de ayer- dijo con cara infantil.

-no me pongas esa cara porque me matas- dijo el chico riéndose a haciéndole cosquillas a su chica, quien no paraba de reír por la gracia de su chico.

A las 9:00am llegaron a la enfermería. Esta vez la oficina tenía una colcha en el piso y un cojín. –buenos días señores- dijo la enfermera.

-buenos días señorita- dijeron la pareja.

-hoy nos toca la clase de parto o alumbramiento.- dijo mientras enseñaba la colcha y el cojín. –si son tan amables, pueden sentarse en la colcha. Harry ponte de rodillas atrás de Marian y ponte el cojín en las piernas; mientras que usted, señorita, acuéstese y coloque su cabeza en el cojín.- los chicos lo hicieron. –cuando venga la hora, usted tendrá contracciones y aumentaran a media pase el tiempo. Cuando esto pase quiero que exhale e inhale rítmicamente. Esto hará que se relaje un poco. Bien practiquemos.- Después de media hora los chicos ya sabían que hacer cundo vengan los dolores.

-una pregunta- dijo Marian. –sabré distinguir los dolores?-

-normalmente son dolores punzantes en el vientre y otros son muy leves que a medida crecerán y se volverán mas frecuentes y fuertes.- dijo la enfermera. –normalmente son como cólicos, pero mas intensos- dijo. -ahora, en los últimos meses, lo mas seguro que no, le darán dolores de parto, pero, no serán de verdades, eso se conocen como contracciones de Braxton Hicks.- dijo con mucha sabiduría.

-disculpe que sea tonto, pero, que es eso?- dijo el chico algo confundido.

-digamos que son contracciones de practica que tiene el útero. Son mas leves y duran poco, pero suelen confundir- dijo la enfermera.

-es bueno saberlo- dijo Marian.

Cuando culmino la clase estos estaban mas consientes de cómo iban a pasar las cosas y que deberían hacer. Una de esas cosas era hacer una lista 2 semanas antes, del alumbramiento, tienen que tener todo listo para cuando llegue el momento.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Holis! Otro capi mas! Jejejeje… ya estoy muy repetitiva, eh?... pues.. Dentro de pocos momentos bajo el ultimito capi del día de hoy, mañana continuo… el Próximo capi se titulara "¡¡¡Sorpresa!"


	11. ¡¡¡Sorpresa!

**¡¡¡Sorpresa!**

Pasaron 2 semanas y la barriga de Marian ya se notaba poquito mas, a un no se le veía barriga de embarazada, pero tenia duro el vientre. Esto los contentaba mucho, ya que sabían más y no tenían miedo cuando llegara Emma, gracias a las clases que tuvieron. Una mañana bajaron a comer. Marian tenía mucha hambre; Esta ya se había comido un plato de cereal, pero algo paso.

-quieres huevos- dijo Harry pasándole la bandeja llena de huevo revuelto.

Marian cuando sintió el olor de los huevos recién hechos se tapo la boca y se levanto de golpe. La cara de la chica tomo un color entre pálido y verde. –no… pue…do- y salio corriendo.

Harry se asusto y fue tras de ella. La chica entro en unos de los baños de ese piso y vomito todo lo comido. Harry cuando entro se la encontró al lado de uno de los inodoros y se acerco. –estas bien amor?- dijo mientras se agachaba y le sobaba la cara a la chica; el noto que estaba sudada y fría.

-creo que a Emma no le gustan los huevos- y volvió a vomitar.

-tranquila corazón- dijo Harry mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla.

Paso 1 semana mas y Marian estaba muy delgada, no podía retener nada en el estomago. Según la enfermera, era normal en los primeros meses, y al ver lo mal que se encontraba le dio unas pociones para que el niño no se desnutriera. En la mañana del segundo día de esa semana, Harry entro con el desayuno, para intentar hacer que su chica retuviera algo en el estomago, pero se encontró con algo que no le gusto. La chica estaba tirada en el piso frente a un espejo tamaño completo llorando. Esto lo preocupo, **Por que demonios no le hice caso a lo que sentía en el pecho?**, (gracias al relicario que llevaba puesto su chica) se regaño **Recuerda que, ahora, se deprime constantemente** se respondió.

Harry, preocupado, fue hacia ella –que ocurre mi cielo, por que lloras?.- pregunto el chico mientras levantaba a su chica y la sentaba en la cama.

-mírame, parezco un fenómeno. No se me nota la barriga y estoy muy flaca.- dijo en sollozos la chica con las manos en la cara.

-tranquila mi amor, recuerda que la enfermera dijo que es normal. Cuando cumplas las 21 semanas se te notara la barriguita y no tendrás tantas nauseas.- dijo Harry muy tiernamente.

-pero faltan 3 semanas. 3 SEMANAS HARRY, FALTA MUCHOOO!- dijo y reventó a llorar con mas ganas.

-mi cielo, no llores, estoy contigo en estos momentos y te cuidare- cuando Harry la fue a abrazar algo lo bombardeo y lo tiro al otro lado del cuarto. Este quedo tirado en el piso y con mucho dolor.

La chica al ver la escena se asusto y fue corriendo asía el. –estas bien, que fue eso?- dijo con mucha preocupación.

-no lo se, pero me dolió mucho- dijo el chico, sobándose, la parte baja de la espalda y la cabeza.

Los chicos, en la tarde, fueron donde la enfermera y le contaron lo sucedido en el cuarto y esta respondió que era normal, ya que tanto como las hormonas se descontrolan, lo poderes también lo hacen.

Pasaron 2 semanas y ya la pansita de Marian cumplió las 20 semanas. Los chicos se maravillaban cuando veían a Emma en los chequeos. El tiempo pasa rápido y estos ponen a los chicos más ansiosos y nerviosos. Solo faltaba una semana para que comiencen las clases en Hogwarts.

En la mañana del primer día de la última semana de vacaciones, estaba Harry, durmiendo muy tranquilamente cuando algo lo despertó de golpe.

-HARRY, HARRY! – era Marian abriendo la puerta de golpe y gritando.

-QUE, que?- pregunto Harry asustado por como lo despertaron y de los gritos de su chica. Marian no dijo ni una palabra, solo se sentó al lado de el, le agarro la mano y se la puso en su barriga. Harry quedo extrañado por lo que su chica hacia, pero cuando iba abrir la boca para preguntar, sintió un ligero golpe. Este se quedo mirándola a los ojos y volvió a sentir el golpe. –no me digas que… que…- dijo Harry, que no salía de su impresión.

La chica con una gran sonrisa dijo. –si; son las primeras pataditas de EMMA!- dijo la chica muy contenta y con una emoción tan grande que la demostraba en sus ojos y sonrisa.

Harry con el mismo sentimiento de su chica recostó su oreja en la barriga de su amada y le dijo su bebe –hola, ya te puedo sentir, sal rápido- esto le dio mucho amor a su chica.

Después de un rato, bajaron a la sala común y encontraron unas maletas. Harry se acerco a una y con la cara muy seria pero a la vez feliz dijo –no… no puede ser- dijo y empezó a buscar, por la habitación, el dueño de esas maletas.

-Harry, que pasa, de quien son?- pregunto la chica al ver el comportamiento del ojiverde.

-mías- dijo una voz masculina que salía del retrato de la dama gorda.

Marian y Harry quedaron paralizados, cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era; estos gritaron al mismo tiempo –RON!- y salieron corriendo para abrazarlo.

-y no se olviden de mi- dijo una voz femenina.

-HERMIONE!- dijeron al unísono, la pareja muy contentos.

-AY!- se quejo Marian agarrándose la barriga.

-te pasa algo amor?- se preocupo Harry al escuchar el quejido de su chica.

-no, no es nada, solo que pateo con mucha fuerza- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-GUAUUU, mira la barriga que tienes- dijo Ron muy contento al verla completa.

-VALLA, te ves súper linda- dijo Hermione también al verla con mas detalle.

-y como es que pudieron venir?- pregunto Marian sentándose en el sofá.

-bueno, el director nos en vio una carta preguntándonos si queríamos pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en el castillo para verlos y acompañarlos- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su comadre y empezó a tocarle la barriguita.

–Entonces, Hermione y yo nos pusimos en contacto y decimos venir lo más rápido posible- Continúo Ron. -También te compramos lo libros y tu ropa- le dijo a Harry

-que buenos tenerlos aquí- dijo Harry abrazando a su compadre.

Al día siguiente Harry llamo a sus compadres muy temprano, tratando de que Marian no se diera cuenta.

-Que pasa Harry?- dijo su comadre algo nerviosa.

-si dinos, por que tanto misterio?- dijo el compadre restregándose los ojos.

-es que no les he podido hablar de algo, porque no quiero que Marian se entere.- dijo el chico en susurros.

-es tan grave?- pregunto su comadre preocupada.

-si y mucho- dijo el ojiverde.

-Entonces dinos- dijo el compadre también preocupado.

Después de 15 minutos, Harry les pudo contar todo sobre el dolor de la cicatriz y sobre la conclusión que saco la Orden del Fénix. Ron y Hermione, quedaron boquiabiertos. –entonces no pueden salir, por nada del mundo, del castillo. Que mal.- dijo su comadre triste.

-por eso no quiero que ella se entere.- dijo el chico también triste.

-que mal amigo. Menos mal que llegamos.- dijo este tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-si, ya estábamos un poco deprimidos.- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa. –le puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto el chico algo tímido.

-claro!- dijeron al unísono los compadres.

-necesito que distraigan a Marian hoy.- dijo el chico decidido.

-por que, que tienes en mente?- pregunto su compadre ansioso.

-bueno, ya que tengo la capa invisible iré a…- pero su comadre no dejo que terminara.

-ni se te ocurra querer salir del castillo- dijo esta con autoridad.

-no es que quiero, sino que tengo que salir -dijo este a su defensa. -Marian tiene la barriga más grande y todavía le falta por crecer. Ella necesita ropita maternal y se la quiero comprar, también quiero comprarle ropita a la niña y cositas a las 2.- dijo este un poco triste ya que el quiera salir con su chica.

-bueno… por que mejor no salimos Ron y yo y compramos todo?.- dijo esta tratando de sacarle la idea de la mente.

-no, quiero ser yo el que la elija.- dijo este defendiéndose.

-vamos Herms, el tiene un punto bueno y no lo puedes negar.- dijo el compadre, defendiendo a Harry.

-es que es muy peligroso- dijo la comadre preocupada.

-se que es peligroso, pero quiero hacerlo y nadie me ara cambiar de opinión.- dijo muy serio

-bueno, esta bien.- dijo la chica rendida por la necedad de su compadre. –pero ten mucho cuidado, o yo misma me encargare de matarte.- dijo esta de forma amenazadora.

-jajaja, esta bien tendré cuidado.- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa al oír lo dicho.

-bien, que tienes pensado?- pregunto la comadre.

-son las 7:40am. Ella se para como a las 9:00am. Yo estaré saliendo del castillo a las 8:00am y volveré como a las 9:30am.- dijo este mirando el reloj de la sala. –Quiero que la distraigan de tal forma que ni pregunte por mi.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-ok, pero apúrate!- dijo Ron

-si Harry, no quiero ponerme mas nerviosa.- dijo la comadre.

-tranquilos, estaré lo mas temprano posible.- y con esto salio corriendo a al cuarto a cambiarse y salir rápidamente.

Marian estaba despertando, pero algo la asusto, vio a su querida amiga viéndola fijamente contenta. –hola comadre, que haces despierta a esta hora?- pregunto Marian algo confundida.

-yo?... eh… nada… jejeje, solo quería verte- dijo esta inventado una excusa.

-definitivamente, Herms, deja de leer tanto. Ya estas loca, jajajajaja.- dijo Marian de forma de burla.

-ja, ja, ja y ja- dijo de forma sarcástica Hermione por el comentario.

En ese momento llego Ron con una bandeja llena de comida para desayunar los 3 en la cama. –buenos días a las 2, ¡que digo, a las 3.- dijo este poniendo la bandeja en la cama.

-Deja me ayudarte amor- dijo Hermione, que se dio cuneta de lo que había dicho. Tanto ella como Ron quedaron paralizados y rojos como el fuego. Marian no pudo evitar el asombro.

-que, QUE?... no me digan que son…- dijo esta ya mas despierta por la impresión y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hermione con la cara más roja que el pelo de Ron, asintió. –QUE BIEN!- se paro de un brinco y abrazo a sus compadres.

Ron que estaba igual de apenado dijo -gracias, te íbamos a decir con…- pero en eso Hermione le dio una patada. –AHHH!- grito el pelirrojo.

-que pasa, te sientes bien?- le pregunto Marian que se asusto por el grito de el compadre.

Ron entendió que "casi mete la pata" -si… solo que… que vi una araña, si arañas, horribles- dijo este con cara fingida de miedo.

Marian rió -que bobito eres. Pero no salgo de la impresión, esto lo tiene que saber…-

Pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, Hermione la agarro por un brazo y le dijo –puedo hablar contigo?- es lo único que se le ocurrió.

-claro!- dijo esta sentándose de nuevo en la cama. Hermione cuando vio a Marian distraída le hizo señas a Ron para que se fuera, antes de que metiera de nuevo la pata.

Este capto la seña y rápidamente dijo -voy a salir un momento- se disculpo y salio.

-bueno, dime de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Marian ya cómoda en la cama comiendo una tostada.

-bue… bueno… eeh… de… - pero a Hermione no se le ocurría nada.

-dime con confianza, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- dijo mientras masticaba una tostada y tomaba jugo de naranja.

-SEXO!- dijo Hermione de repente. **ah?** se pregunto Hermione haciendo una mueca de no entenderse ella misma.

Marian al escuchar eso se atraganto con el jugo. -de que?- dijo algo atragantada.

Hermion al ver que esta la miraba, puso cara de duda –de sexo, quiero saber si… si…- buscaba algo que decir.

-duele?- completo Marian.

-si, eso?- dijo esta ingenua. –duele?- pregunto con cara de no saber nada.

-estas segura, creo que eres muy inteligente como para hacerme esa clase de pregunta- dijo esta algo dudosa de lo que oía.

-dirás que lo se todo por como estudio, pero hay cosas que no me he atrevido a leer.- mintió Hermione.

-bueno… si duele, y mucho- dijo esta apenada.

-aaah- dijo Hermione como si le hubieran respondido la pregunta más grande del mundo.

-pero, que, Ron te lo a propuesto?- pregunto Marian.

Hermione se puso roja por escuchar eso. –no, para nada, pero se que algún día me lo pedirá y no se si este lista.- esta vez Hermione era sincera. –como te lo propuso Harry?- pregunto

Esto hizo que Marian volviera a ponerse roja. –el no me lo propuso, fue decisión de los 2. Fue algo bello, nunca lo olvidare.- dijo esta con más confianza.

Estas se quedaron hablando un buen rato, mientras que Ron estaba en la sala común leyendo el profeta. A las 9:45am, Ron escucho que alguien se acercaba por le retrato. Era Harry que llegaba con un montón de bolsas y cajas. –Valla amigo, vaciaste la tienda- dijo Ron ayudando a su amigo.

-jejeje, se que fue un poco exagerado, tuve que hacer 2 viajes, IMAGÍNATE, pero lo hice para no volver a salir otro dia y también porque todo lo que veía me gustaba.- dijo este un poco fatigado. –y Marian, supo algo de mi falta?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

-Bueno… no lo creo porque Hermione se le escapo decirle que somos novi...- pero este se dio cuenta que también se le había escapado y quedo paralizado y rojo al ver como Harry lo veía con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.

-NOVIOS, TU Y HERMIONE, MIS COMPADRES, MIS MEJORES AMIGOS NOVIOS?- pregunto Harry muy emocionado al escuchar parte de lo que le iba a decir.

-si, jejeje, se lo íbamos a decir juntos, pero por lo que veo no funciono.- dijo este contento, todavía rojo.

-QUE BIEN!- dijo y abrazo a su amigo con mucha fuerza. –por fin, tantas peleas, tantas discusiones, dieron algo positivo.- dijo Harry mirando al techo riéndose.

Marian y Hermione no se daban cuentas de lo que pasaba abajo, por la conversación que tenían. Fueron interrumpidas, por Harry y Ron, que tocaron la puerta. –se puede?.- pregunto Harry.

-pasa amor- dijo Marian. –después hablamos mejor- le dijo en susurros a su comadre, la cual asintió.

-como están?- dijo Harry besando a su chica y la barriga de ella.

-bien. Por que te levantaste a esta hora?- pregunto su chica algo dudosa. Harry, antes de ir al cuarto de Marian, se puso la Pijama de nuevo.

-bueno… porque… no fueron mis 2 princesas a levantarme.- dijo este cariñosamente.

-tu y tus cosa que me derriten- dijo Marian con una sonrisa y dándole un beso.

-de que hablaban?- pregunto Ron.

-cosas de chicas- dijo Hermione picaramente.

-mi amor, adivina!- dijo Marian emocionada al ver la escena de Ron y Hermione.

-si ya lo se- dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

-ya chicos, no se burlen mas.- dijo Hermione roja y contenta.

-jajajaja, si eres gafa- dijo Marian burlándose.

-mi vida- dijo Harry a su chica. –te tengo una sorpresa porque no bajas y la ves.- dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-SI?- dijo sorprendida y bajo a toda velocidad.

-MARIAN NO CORRAS!- dijo su chico que corría detrás de ella.

Cuando Marian llego a la sala común, se encontró con un montón de regalos. Esta con los ojos brillosos pregunto –todo para mi?- dijo muy sorprendida.

-si, y para la niña- dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme.

-GRACIAS, mi amor- dijo y lo beso en la boca.

-todo para mi reina y princesita- dijo muy contento.

Marian se sentó y empezó abrir los regalos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su alrededor. Comenzó con una cajita de terciopelo negro, cuando la abrió se encontró con 3 esclavas de oro macizo, una pequeñita y 2 grandes. la pequeña decía "Emma Potter. Resultado de un enorme amor y un milagro del cielo" y las 2 grandes decían "Harry y Marian Potter. Amor eterno". Marian se quedo extrañada **Marian Potter?...**, pero cuando comprendió miro a su chico, este estaba de rodillas afrente de ella. –que... que haces?- pregunto esta que no salía de su asombro e impresión.

Harry le agarro la mano, muy delicadamente y algo nervioso comenzó. –Marian, no puedo decirte las palabras que describen lo que siento por ti en este momento, porque aun no las han escrito.–tomo una pausa; nervioso, y temblando, saco un estuche en forma de corazón, color rojo fuego aterciopelado. Marian se tapo la boca por la impresión, estaba apunto de llorar por la felicidad. –Marian, eres lo más grande que tengo en la vida, eres el milagro de los milagros. Quiero ponerle mi apellido a tu nombre, quiero que nosotros seamos una verdadera familia, quiero que seas mi mujer.- abrió el estuche y mostró un bello anillo de oro macizo con un diamante color verde en forma de corazón. –quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo con los ojos aguados.

-yo… eh… Harry…- hizo una pausa, ya que no podía con la emoción. –si, si, si, SI QUIERO!- y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Harry con mucho cuidado, y con una alegría enorme en su corazón, le coloco el anillo en su dedo. –gracias, por estar a mi lado.- y le dio un beso.

Hermione y Ron estaban conmovidos por la escena. -Son lo mas bello del mundo.- dijo Hermione botando unas lagrimas.

-ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!- grito de repente Ron muy emocionado.

Todos rieron por el susto que les metió su amigo. Después de abrir todos los regalos que compro Harry se fueron a celebrar. Marian recibió de su chico 15 conjuntos y 8 batas, maternales, de todos lo colores y muy hermosos, recibió un porta bebe mágico el cual se mecía solo cuando Emma llorara, un tetero que no perdía el calor, muchos juguetes y mucha ropita para Emma cuando naciera.

En el lago con cervezas de mantequilla y emparedados, estaban los 4 amigos. –cuando fuiste a comprar esos regalos?- pregunto Marian mientras saboreaba la comida.

Harry casi se atraganta con la comida por la pregunta. –bueno… eh… las pedí por catálogos.- dijo el algo nervioso.

-aaah, ok- dijo esta normal. –y el anillo como lo compraste?- pregunto de nuevo.

-bueno… eso es algo que no se dice.- dijo el chico de forma picara.

-jejejeje. Maluco- respondió su comprometida.

-Quieren ver a Emma?- pregunto de repente Harry muy emocionado, para cambiar el tema.

-CLARO!- dijeron sus compadres al mismo tiempo.

Marian se acostó boca arriba recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry, mientras se subía la camisa y dejar al descubierto su barriga.

–ectashio- pronuncio Harry y antes los ojos de todos, menos los de Marian, la barriga de esta se transparento y permitió ver a Emma

-por dios, es bella- dijo Hermione emocionada

-valla que si es hermosa!- dijo Ron también emocionado.

-cuando planean casarse?- pregunto su comadre.

-bueno, Marian a un es menor de edad así que esperare que cumpla los 18-. Dijo este sonriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pues aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de hoy… UFF todavía faltan… mañana sigo. El próximo capitulo se llamara "Miedo al rechazo" bueno, espero que les haya gustado… CHUUUU!...


	12. Miedo al rechazo

Discúlllllpenme… se que dije, anteayer, que iba agregar capítulos ayer, pero no pude por motivos personales :'-( … de todos modos aquí les dejo el capi prometido… espero que les guste!!!...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Miedo al rechazo**

La semana paso rápido y los amigos tuvieron tiempo parar hablar y contarse todo. El último día de vacaciones Marian estaba muy nerviosa y Harry, el cual estaba dormido, la sintió y fue director a la habitación de ella.

Harry llego al cuarto de su chica y la encontró en la mecedora viendo la ventana. –que te pasa amor?- pregunto Harry sentándose en la cama.

Esta sonrió. –a mí?, nada- dijo esta con mucha seguridad.

-no mientas, se lo que sientes, por que esta nerviosa?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miro fijamente y contesto. –tengo miedo de que me vean la barriga, de que piensen o digan cosas sobre ti y mi.- Harry alzo la ceja. -No digo que me avergüenza tener un hijo, y mas si es tuyo, pero tengo miedo de ser rechazada.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-no tengas miedo, estamos tu y yo, también están lo compadres que te quieren mucho.- dijo el chico dulcemente y la beso en la boca.

En la tarde del día siguiente la profesora Mcgonagall fue a la habitación de Marian. Toco la puerta. –puedo pasar?- pregunto

4 sonoras voces le responderían. –ADELANTE!-

La profesora entro con 2 regalos. Una era una caja ancha y alargada y la otra era pequeña. –buenas tardes señores.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes profesora Mcgonagall- respondieron las 4 voces.

-le traigo 2 paquetes a la señorita Marian, de parte del colegio y todos lo profesores.- dijo esta poniendo los 2 paquetes en la cama muy contenta.

-no debieron profesora.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba en la mecedora y fue hasta la cama.

-no diga tonterías, abra los regalos.- dijo esta con otra sonrisa.

Marian comenzó con el grande y, al abrirlo, consiguió 3 túnicas maternales, con el emblema del colegio. Marian abrió los ojos como platos y les mostró al grupo con una gran sonrisa las túnicas. Estas eran negras con el instintivo del colegio en la espalda y al frente la insignia de Gryffindor. Eran espectaculares. –GRACIAS!- grito Marian y abrazo la profesora.

La profesora sonrió. –el director quería que no se sintiera excluida, o mejor dicho, una carga para el colegio, así que para mostrar que usted es una como los demás estudiantes, nos propuso a los profesores hacerle este regalo y todos estuvimos mas que de acuerdo.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-son bellísimas profesora- dijo Harry ya que Marian no podía quitarle los ojos a sus túnicas nuevas con una gran sonrisa.

-falta uno, ábralo por favor- dijo la profesora muy emocionada.

Marian puso sus túnicas nuevas a un lado y se dedico al pequeño paquete. Cuando esta lo abrió, 2 gotas de felicidad rodaron por sus ojos. Los chicos le pedían que mostrara lo que era. Cuando Marian lo mostró, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Este era un pequeño traje de bebe color negro, con el nombre de la pequeña al frente (Emma) con color rosado y en la espalda el gran escudo de el colegio. También venia acompañado con un gorrito de forma muy parecida al sombrero seleccionador, claro, no igual de viejo. –No se… no se que… decir… muchas gracias.- dijo esta reventado a llorar y abrazando a la profesora.

Esta con los ojos llorosos abrazo a la joven. –también el director nos dijo que la pequeña es parte de la familia del colegio, y para mostrar que es recibida en Hogwarts, todos le regalamos este traje. Lo malo es que como todavía no tiene 11 años, no podemos saber en que casa quedara.- dijo esta con una sonrisa

La chica se despego de la profesora. –ustedes han sido los mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, después de la muerte de mis padres- dijo esto a todos los que estaban en el cuarto. –tengo un prometido bello y hermoso de corazón y alma- le agarro las manos a su chico, y este con una sonrisa se puso rojo. –los mejores amigos y compadres del mundo, que siempre están a tu lado y te ayudan.- los compadres sonrieron, estos estaban a punto de llorar por las palabras de su amiga.- y los mejores profesores que cualquier chico desearía.- la profesora sonrió revelando gotas de lagrimas por la emoción. –ahora no tengo miedo del rechazo de las demás personas, porque los tengo a ustedes, y se que estarán allí para cuando lo necesite y nuestra futura hija…- dijo viendo a Harry.- los necesite. Gracias por estar conmigo.- dijo esta reventado a llorar. Todos que estaban en la habitación la abrazaron.

Después de 5 minutos de silencio por el abrazo. La profesora limpiándose los ojos dijo. –ya es tarde, por favor vístanse, pronto llegaran el resto de los estudiantes.- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo. –espero que baje y estrene una de sus túnicas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que lo are.- dijo, Mrian, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al llegar la noche, el colegio se lleno de estudiante. Marian ya estaba lista, se veía muy hermosa con su túnica nueva y Harry y sus compadres estaban listos también. Bajaron a esperarla en la sala común. Después de unos minutos de ellos esperar la vieron bajar. A Harry se le ilumino el rostro al verla, en verdad se veía hermosa con su túnica. Esta al ver el rostro de su chico, sonrió y se sonrojo.

–te ves hermosa- le dijo, Harry, cuando llego a donde ellos estaban, y le dio un beso en la boca.

-gracias mi amor- dijo esta muy sonriente.

De camino al gran salón, Hermione y Ron, tomaron otro camino ya que son prefectos tenían que vigilar a los otros alumnos. Cuando se iban acercando a la puerta del gran comedor, Harry pudo sentir un ligero pero profundo cosquilleo en el pecho, este sonrió. –estas nerviosa?- le pregunto a su chica.

Esta con cara tímida trago saliva y dijo. –un poquito.-

Pero Harry sintió que el cosquilleo aumentaba a medida que se iban acercando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta este sintió que el cosquilleo era el triple de lo que sentía antes. Este volvió a sonreír y le dijo muy tiernamente a su chica. –tranquila mi amor, estoy contigo- le beso la frente sudorosa de la chica y luego beso su barriga. Esta sonrió, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entraron al gran comedor. A media que ellos caminaban, los murmullos crecían y la señalaba por lo bajo. El chico apretó la mano de su prometida, esta lo miro y él le sonrió, esta también lo hizo y de repente todo lo que incomodaba en ese momento desapareció.

–HARRY, MARIAN, POR AQUÍ!- dijo su comadre desde la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron Ginny saludo a la pareja y quedo maravillada por la túnica de Marian y su barriga. –valla que hermosa estas Marian.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Marian sonrió. –gracias Gin.-

Al lado de Harry se encontraba Seamus Finnigan. –valla, como pasa el tiempo, y por lo que veo trae buenas sorpresas.- dijo este maravillado, con una gran sonrisa, por el gran cambio de Marian. –Espero que sean felices.- dijo este dándole unas palmadas a Harry y levantando la copa.

-gracias amigo, no lo dudes- dijo Harry feliz alzando su copa.

Neville Longbottom se encontraba al lado de Marian, y con cara de anonadado por la sorpresa. –valla… felicidades- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la barriga de Marian, el pobre no salía de su asombro.

-gracias Neville- dijo Marian con una sonrisa.

Después de un par de horas, el director dio su discurso anual de bienvenida, los alumnos nuevos fueron elegidos en sus casas, y el festín termino. En el camino Harry hablaba con su chica.

–viste que no debiste de tener miedo al rechazo- dijo el chico muy contento sin soltar a su chica.

-gracias amor.- dijo esta dándole un beso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor los esperaban ansiosos y montaron un pequeña fiesta en nombre del bebe y la pareja.

Después de 30 minutos Harry se levanto de su puesto del sofá para decir unas palabras. –me prestan su atención por favor- dijo este muy sonriente. Todos dejaron lo que asían, más que todo, las chicas dejaron a Marian por un momento, para oír al chico. -para los que no saben el bebé que espera Marian es una niña y se llama Emma.- dijo con mucho orgullo y pudo escuchar muchos suspiros de alegría de todos sus amigos y compañeros. –también quiero darles la gran noticia de que me voy a casar con la dulce chica de nombre Marian, pero no me caso por el bebé que esperamos, sino porque me robo el corazón con su belleza, inteligencia y pureza. Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo a su lado, por eso me caso con ella.- este pudo escuchar suspiros y aplausos de sus amigos. Marian que estaba sentada un poco distante del el se paro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría y beso a su chico; esto hizo que aplaudieran con mas fuerzas sus amigos.

-POR LOS ENAMORADOS Y EMMA!- grito Ron levantado su copa muy contento.

-POR LOS ENAMORADOS Y EMMA!- dijeron todos levantado sus copas

Al día siguiente, la sala estaba repleta de estudiantes. Como ya había chicos en las habitaciones, Marian no podía despertar a Harry, entonces se quedo abajo esperándolo. Después de unos minitos su chico bajo con Ron. –buenos días mi amor.- dijo Marian, dándole un beso en la boca.

-buenos días mi corazón.- dijo este sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso. –bajamos a desayunar?- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo.

-si!- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry vio el reloj del colegio y noto que solo quedaban 5 minutos para su primera clase. –me tengo que ir- dijo el chico muy triste a su chica.

-tan rápido!- dijo desilusionada la chica viendo el reloj y confirmo la hora. Esta puso cara de tristeza.

-te voy a extrañar mucho hoy. No creo que me concentre en las clases.- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa. Acariciándole el rostro

-yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, y lo vas a saber.- dijo esta mientras se agarraba el relicario.

Con un profundo pero disimulado beso se despidieron. Harry mientras se aljaba le lanzo un beso en el aire, esta simulo agarrarlo e hizo la pantomima de picarlo a la mitad y le dio una parte a su hija y uno a su corazón. Harry se rió y se alejo a más velocidad.

Harry entro a todas sus clases ese día y muy exhausto se dirigió a la sala común. En el camino se topo con una chica, este muy apenado dijo –discul…- pero se dio cuenta que se topo con nada menos que Chou Chang.

-tranquilo Potter, fui yo la despistada.- se le adelanto a decir picándole el ojo muy contenta y se retiro.

Este no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, cuando llego a la sala común encontró, a su prometida, mostrando a Emma con el hechizo ectashio a Seamus, Neville, Ginny, a las hermanas Patel y a un grupo de chicas de primero que él no conocía.

-hola mi amor.- dijo Marian sonriendo desde el sofá a un con el hechizo activo.

Harry se acercó y pudo ver a su pequeña en un sueño profundo. –hola mi ángel.- le dio un beso en la frente a su chica y luego le dio un beso a la barriga, este hizo que Emma se moviera un poco. Al ver esto todo sus compañeros suspiraron.

-valla Harry, no sabia que era tan bella.- dijo Neville maravillado.

–cuantas semanas dijiste que tenias?- pregunto ya que no se acordaba

-21 semanas- dijo Marian sonriendo.

-bueno chicos, dejen que mi chica descanse.- dijo Harry contento por le interés de sus compañeros.

-si eres malo Harry.- dijo Ginny haciendo puchero acompañado de las quejas de sus compañeros.

-es verdad, estoy algo cansada. Esta nena no pesa una pluma.- dijo la chica quitando el hechizo y, haciendo algo de esfuerzo, para sentarse. Esta escucho las quejas y disoluciones de sus compañeros.

Cuando estos se fueron, Harry agarro a su chica y la beso intensamente. –te extrañe todo el día. Hoy fuiste el tema principal de mis pensamientos.- y la beso de nuevo.

-que lindo eres mi amor.- y esta lo beso con una gran sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOLA de nuevo!!! Que bueno que sigan leyendo la historia!!! jejejeje… bueno… estén pendiente porque, dentro de poco voy a bajar el próximo capitulo llamado "Fugada"


	13. Fugada

**Fugada**

Pasaron 4 semanas y todo ya estaba bajo control, las costumbres de ir a clases y estar pendientes de los deberes volvió a ser algo matutino para los estudiantes. Una tarde en la sala común estaba la pareja y sus compadres. El viernes en la tarde Harry estaba recostado al lado de su chica. –Estoy agotado y los deberes cada día aumentan.- dijo Harry mientras se rascaba los ojos.

-si quieres, yo te puedo adelantar los deberes, total, estoy muy aburrida y quiero hacer algo. También esto me ayudara a repasar para cuando comience el año que viene.- dijo esta con una sonrisa acariciándole el pelo a su chico.

-no mi vida, tu tienes que descansar, no estresarte por mi.- dijo el chico dándole un beso en el cachete.

-anda, no seas malo. Si?- dijo esta haciendo puchero.

Hermione interrumpió la conversación. –no creo que sea bueno Marian, el tiene que ser responsable y ponerse al día con los estudios.- dijo esta con autoridad.

-se que no es bueno, ni digo que le voy hacer todos los deberes, solo los mas largos para que el tenga tiempo de hacer los demás.- dijo, Marian, con tranquilidad.

Hermione hizo una mueca. -sigo insistiendo, no debes.-

Marian ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia -bueno Hermione, eso lo decide Harry no tú.- dijo algo malhumorada.

Harry salio de su cansancio repentinamente al notar como Marian estaba evolucionando su humor. –mi cielo, tu solo dedícate a cuidar a mi princesita que esta en tu barriguita.- dijo esto con cariño y acariciándole la barriga.

-pero te quiero ayudar.- dijo Marian ya apunto de llorar.

-lose corazón y me alegra saberlo, pero la comadre tiene razón, no debes hacer lo mió.- dijo, Harry, acariciándole el rostro.

-si quieres repasar yo te presto mis apuntes.- dijo Hermione tratando de ser cortes.

-no me importan tus apuntes!- con esto se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación pero antes de subir grito. –NI SE TE OCURRA PEDIRME AYUDA HARRY POTTER! Y TU HERMIONE MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS CON RON!.- y subió a su habitación llorando.

Harry le dolió mucho al oír su nombre en ese tono y más que estaba acostumbrado a los apodos de su chica (ángel, corazón, amor). Este con cara de preocupación miro a sus compadres. –lo siento, es normal el cambio de humor, sus hormonas están fuera de control constante mente.- dijo este muy preocupado.

-lo sabemos Harry, fui yo la que debió callarse, la mentó haberme metido.- dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-tranquila, ya se le pasara.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Ron que no salía de su impresión decidió hablar. –Creo que se siente inútil.- dijo este mirando a su compadre y besando a su chica en la frente.

-es verdad, todo el día sin hacer nada y encerrada en el castillo no es nada agradable.- dijo Hermione.

-pero que hago, no quiero que se lastime haciendo algo o se estrese con mis deberes.- dijo este algo deprimido. –tampoco la puedo sacar, por los problemas de Voldemort-

Al día siguiente, Marian no quiso levantarse de la cama, se quedo acostada en la cama a un con la sabana tapándola, deprimida viendo la foto de sus padres, que estaba en la mesa de noche, que saludaban y le lanzaban besos constantemente. Esto hizo que se le escaparan 2 gotas y cerro los ojos **No saben cuanta falta me hacen. Se que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo, tengo el prometido mas dulce, especial y tierno del universo y ahora espero algo que me bendecirá la vida todos los días, Emma. Pero nada remplazará el amor y cariño que siento por ustedes. Los extraño mucho** y reventó a llorar.

-por que lloras?- pregunto Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de ella preocupada.

Marian abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Se sorprendió escuchar la voz de alguien y más de Hermione. Parece que se metió tantos en sus pensamientos que se olvido de lo que la rodeaba y no escucho cuando, esta, entro. Marian la miro con ojos de tristeza y la abrazo llorando con más fuerzas. –perdóneme Herms, tu eres mi mejor amiga, lamento haber dicho lo que dije en la sala común, no me odies por favor!- dijo entre sollozos.

Hermione sonrió y lagrimas salieron por sus ojos y respondió el abrazo de su comadre. –tranquila, la culpable soy yo. No debí meterme en donde no me llaman.- dijo esto y se separo de su amiga. –y sácate eso de la mente de que voy a dejar de ser tu amiga!- y le sonrió.

-gracias comadre- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-deja de llorar y párate de esa cama- dijo Hermione haciéndole cosquillas a Marian

Entre risas la chica respondió. –OK, ok- se seco las lagrimas de los ojos y se paro.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con sus respectivos chicos, que estaban hablando en el sofá. –Buenos días señores.- dijo Marian con una sonrisa.

Harry al escuchar la voz de su prometida se paro para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. –buenos días mi reina.- dijo este muy contento y algo preocupado por el genio que tomo ella, con él, el día anterior.

-Harry lamento lo de ayer, de verdad no quise y…- pero un beso no la dejo terminar.

-tranquila mi cielo, no ha pasado nada.- dijo este abrazándola

-que tal si vamos a desayunar y disfrutamos del sábado.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa abrazando a su chica.

-si, y podemos ir a Hogsmeade, tengo ya casi ¡3 meses! que no voy.- dijo esta.

-hoy?- pregunto ingenuo Harry con el corazón a mil por hora. No sabia que decirle para que no saliera.

-si, estoy ya aburrida de este castillo.- dijo, Marian, mirando al castillo con obstinación.

Harry empezó a sudar frió, no quería decirle que "él no quería" porque ella pensaría que "él es un injusto" y no quería pelear por ese motivo, ya que tantas peleas podría afectar a Emma y a Marian. –es… que…- trago saliva. No podía pensar.

-va llover!- dijo Ron sin saber en realidad como andaba el clima.

-de verdad?- dijo Marian desilusionada caminando a la ventana para confirmar lo que el compadre decía. Hermione y Harry miraron a Ron de forma "estas loco?". –no es cierto, el sol esta radiante.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-es que así comienzan las lluvias. Todo empieza con un rallito de sol y...- dijo este algo inspirado pero se le corto la inspiración por las miradas de Harry y Hermione que le decían "en verdad estas loco".

-por favor vamos, ¿si?- dijo Marian como una niña que quería un paseo.

-no quiero que te agotes o te enfermes mi amor.- dijo Harry abrazándola. En verdad ese no era el, verdadero, motivo. El motivo real es que Marian no sabía muy bien lo de Voldemort. Harry temía que ella se angustiara y pasara un pésimo embarazo por culpa del miedo.

-tranquilo yo me se cuidar.- insistió Marian

**Que ago?** pensó Harry, que tenia a su chica al frente con los ojos de suplica. –no, no quiero.- dijo a la final.

-no quieres?. Te sientes mal? Te duele algo o…- pregunto Marian algo preocupada pero fue cortada por unas palabras.

-no insistas porque no quiero. Ahora vamos a comer.- dijo Harry muy serio pero a la ves muy nervioso ya que las palabras le pegaron tanto a Marian que el sintió una gran presión en el pecho, **Perdóname mi amor es por tu bien y el de la niña** pensó mientras veía la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de su chica.

-ok.- fue lo único que pudo decir Marian. **Le daré vergüenza, o he peleado mucho con el?** estos pensamientos le hicieron que se le encogiera el corazón. Desayunaron muy tranquilos. –bueno, creo que voy a mi habitación a tejer algo para la niña.- dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida.

Harry aun seguía serio, no quería ver a su chica porque la vergüenza, de haber tomado esa actitud con ella, no se lo permitía. También sintió durante todo el desayuno la presión en el pecho. **Mi amor, perdóname** se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Hermione.

-no, gracias, creo que después voy ha dormir. Nos vemos chicos.- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando Marian ya no se veía a la vista, Harry, dejo escapar un leve gemido por culpa de la presión y remordimiento que sentía.

Des pues de un par de horas, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el lago sentados bajo un árbol viendo el vació. Harry aun sentía la presión y esta no baja de intensidad, pero algo hizo que se parar de golpe. –que pasa Harry!- pregunto su comadre por culpa del susto de su compadre.

-la presión se fue de repente.- dijo este extrañado.

-a lo mejor se quedo dormida.- dijo Ron sin mucha preocupación.

–recuerda que después de tejer se iba a dormir.-

-es verdad, pero es raro sentirlo de ella.- dijo este extrañado. –mejor voy a ver.-

-se que prometí no meterme en asuntos que no me llaman, pero de amiga y de mujer, no te recomiendo que vallas ahora. Déjala descansar, tantas emociones pueden afectarla.- dijo esta sin mirarlo, parecía molesta.

-pero… si…- dijo este tratando de busca excusas.

-créeme, ella tiene razón, tengo experiencia con Ginny y mamá.- dijo Ron. Harry se volvió a sentar sin decir una palabra.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común. –voy a ver a Marian.- dijo Harry subiendo a la recamara de su chica. Cuando Harry entro a la habitación vio un bulto bajo las sabanas **Estas dormida** pensó calmado. Este se acercó con mucho cuidado a su chica para despertarla, pero cuando quito la sabanas para verla se llevo una sorpresa –que demonios…?- su chica no estaba, el bulto era un monto de cojines puestos para que dieran la forma de estar ella acostada y lo peor de todo es que el relicario estaba en la cama. Harry con el corazón a mil por hora agarro el relicario y se dirigió al baño como ultima opción de estar ella dentro, pero tampoco estaba. –demonios!- dijo preocupado. Harry bajo a toda velocidad a la sala común para salir a buscarla, pero en el camino se encontró a sus compadres.

-que pasa Harry, por que tan apurado?- pregunto su comadre.

-Marian no esta en la habitación y se quito el relicario, por eso la presión se fue de repente.- dijo el chico muy preocupado, tanto que paresia explotar.

-tranquilo, a lo mejor esta en el castillo, cálmate.- dijo su compadre.

-QUE ME CALME!- reventó Harry. –ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE?. NO ESTA Y TENGO SU RELICARIO!.- dijo ya dando vueltas como un león enjaulado por culpa de los nervios.

-eso te pasa por actuar de esa forma.- dijo su comadre ya reluciendo lo que le molestaba.

-de esa forma, de esa forma, DE ESA FORMA!- exploto Harry. –QUE QUERÍAS, QUE LA DEJARA SALIR! CON LO QUE LE DIJE, "DE ESA FORMA" SEGÚN TU, NO ME PEDIRÁ MAS SALIR DEL CASTILLO, AUN QUE ME DUELA DECÍRSELO ASÍ. ES POR SU BIEN.- dijo ya apunto de explotar de los nervios.

-no elegiste las palabras correctas Harry.- dijo esta aguantando no salirse de control.

-Y QUE LE DIGO?. OH! YA SE, DISCULPA MI AMOR ESTAS EN PE…- Hermione no aguanto mas y le corto las palabras a Harry.

-CÁLLATE, ERES UN TONTO, NO VES QUE HAY PERSONAS A TU ALREDEDOR!.- le grito Hermione. Harry se dio cuentas que, de tantos gritos, muchos alumnos lo veían al pasar. –solo te digo que eres un injusto.- dijo ya mas calmada Hermione señalándolo con el dedo.

-un injusto por que, por no dejarla salir?.- dijo este con la ira por las nubes, pero ya no gritaba.

-no, jajajaja, no.- dijo esta con sarcasmo. –lo digo porque ella no sabe de que esta en peligro, por eso eres un injusto, por no decirle las cosas.-

-no se lo puedo decir, no esta en el estado para enterarse de lo que pasa.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

-entonces no le digas "no quiero salir porque no" cuando te lo vuelva a preguntar.- respondo la comadre.

-YA BASTA!- grito Ron. –me tiene arto. Por que mejor no dejan de discutir y vamos a buscarla.- dijo este ya arto de escuchar la riña.

Después del grito de Ron los 2 chicos se miraron. –donde puede estar?- pregunto Harry mas calmado.

-creo que en Hogsmeade. Es el único sitio que se me ocurre.- dijo su comadre.

-entonces vamos!.- dijo Harry, pero cuando ya iban a cruzar por el retrato, entro Marian sonriendo con Ginny. Esto hizo que un alivio, mas grande del mundo, cayera sobre el trío. –donde estabas?.- pregunto Harry tranquilo por verla bien pero molesto por desaparecer.

-en Hogsmeade.- dijo esta algo nerviosa por la pregunta de su chico y las caras del trío.

-por que no me dijiste?- pregunto a un serio. Esta bajo la mirada.

–Creo… que mejor nos vemos Marian…- dijo Ginny al ver la escena. –Creo que ustedes tienen mejores cosas que hacer.- miro a los padrinos de la pareja. Estos asintieron y se fueron.

-creo que me voy a dormir.- dijo Marian estirándose y extendiéndose para darle un beso a su chico.

Pero Harry retiro la cara dejando a Marian con las ganas del beso.

-responde.- fue lo único que recibió del chico.

-bue… bueno… es que sabia que si te decía, que iba a salir, me ibas a detener.- dijo la chica con el corazón apretado por la reacción de su chico.

-por que te quitaste el relicario?- pregunto Harry con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

-es que estaba muy mal, por lo que me dijiste, así que no quería molestarte con mi sufrimiento.- dijo esta llorando en silencio dejando rodar una tras otra lagrima.

Harry con su seriedad dejo escapar su preocupación en llanto y abrazo a su chica. –me asustaste mucho.- dijo este llorando. –no lo vuelvas hacer.-

Marian soltó su tristeza y abrazo a su chico. –por que no quieres salir conmigo? Acaso ya no te gusta ir conmigo?.- dijo esta separándose de el.

-no mi cielo para nada. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te lastimes, te enfermes o te pase algo como lo que te ocurrió con el desgraciando de Malfoy.- dijo este abrazándola de nuevo, se asusto mucho al no verla.

-tranquilo mi cielo, no volveré hacerlo.- dijo esta mas tranquila.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola! Otro capi mas y estamos a punto de ver a Emma… espero que les guste y me dejen criticas!... el próximo capi se llamara "Desagradables situaciones" hoy lo bajo…

Para los que no entendieron la situación de Harry al no querer dejar salir a Marian (se que es complicado y difícil de captar) es que: Harry no fue sincero, con su chica, al ocultarle sobre Voldemort esta en busca de algo… de todos modos el próximo capi se hablara aun poco de esta situación... LOS QUIERO CHAU!


	14. Desagradables situaciones

**Desagradables situaciones**

Diciembre entro con los 8 meses de Marian, esta estaba emocionada, ya que tenía a su hija grandota. Todos los amigos de la pareja decidieron pasar sus fiestas en el castillo para acompañar a la pareja.

Era un jueves y Gryffindor tenía un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Harry quedo como capitán ya que su record en partidos ganados es muy alto. La tarde de ese jueves llego y el partido esta pautado para las 5:00pm así que de eso de las 4:50 se empezó a llenar las gradas. Marian, junto con sus compadres, se sentó en el mejor puesto para ver el juego con lujo y detalle. Cuando vieron en sus relojes que eran las 5:00pm en punto, salieron los jugadores.

-ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!- gritaron Marian y sus compadres. Harry pudo ver a su prometida lanzándole besos, este sonrió y se sintió lleno de valor. El juego comenzó y Harry empezó buscar la snitch dorada. Pasaron 15 minutos y el partido iba Gryffindor 50 y 30 Slytherin. Todos sentían la presión del juego, todo andaba bien hasta que ¡¡¡PO!!! Una bludger le dio en la cabeza a Harry –HARRY!!!- grito Marian desesperada y pudo ver como su chico caía en picada al piso inconsciente. Esta se desmayo.

–MARIAN!!!- gritaron sus compadres.

Cuando Marian se despertó sintió un gran mareo en la cabeza y cuando pudo ver bien se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, esta se sentó de golpe –Harry!- dijo cuando recordó todo. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando su comadre la detuvo.

-ni se te ocurra pararte.- dijo su comadre preocupada y feliz al ver que despertó.

-Herms, Harry donde esta?, tengo que verlo.- dijo tratando de pararse.

-tranquila, Ron esta con él, ya despertó, la enfermera le dio algo para que descansara.- dijo su comadre con una sonrisa. –como estas tu?- dijo tocándole la barriga.

-bien, nada en particular.- sonrió y se recostó, de nuevo, en la cama, mas tranquila.

-la enfermera le dio una carta a el director y le notifico que Harry no tiene reposo hasta el lunes.- dijo esta algo amargada, ya que el chico perderá clases.

Marian se quedo dormida después de media hora. Al día siguiente, la chica, se despertó muy temprano y se dirigió a la camilla de su chico. Cuando llego vio al pobre dormido con una venda en la cabeza, esta, arrimo una silla y se quedo a ver a su chico preocupada. –Dios por favor que no le pase nada.- dijo esta apunto de llorar.

Harry escucho la voz de su chica y lentamente abrió los ojos sonriendo. –hola corazón.- dijo el chico despertando.

-Harry! Mi amor estas bien.- dijo la chica botando lágrimas de alegría y lanzándose arriba de su chico.

-claro que estoy bien!, solo algo a dolorido.- y beso a su chica.

-me dio mucho susto al verte caer y… gracias a Dios que estas bien!.- dijo esta sin separarse de su chico.

-tranquila solo hay algo que no me acuerdo.- dijo su chico viendo al techo.

Marian se preocupo. –dime.-

-como es que te llamas?- pregunto confuso mirándola a los ojos.

-no te acuerdas!?- dijo la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

Harry al ver la cara de su chica sonrió y le dijo. –tonta, si me acuerdo Marina.- la chica abrió los ojos aun mas y miro a su chico. –es broma se que te llamas Marian y nuestra hija se llama Emma.- y le beso en la boca.

Su chica sonrió -no es gracioso y…- pero algo le erizo la piel y no la dejo hablar. Un dolor no usual y algo fuerte provenía de su vientre.

-que pasa amor?- pregunto su chico al ver el cambio oportuno de su chica.

Esta se agarro el vientre y en palabras cortada dijo. –me… duele… AY!- su cara era de dolor.

Harry se preocupo y con el corazón, a mil por hora, se paro para sujetar a su chica y grito. –ENFERMERA!!!-

La enfermera entro corriendo y encontró la escena. –acuéstela!.- dijo también preocupada. –rompió fuente?-

-no, aun no- dijo Harry.

-ectashio!- dijo la enfermera y su cara cambio de preocupación a calma.

-esta bien?- pregunto Marian algo adolorida y preocupada.

-si joven, todo esta muy bien.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-entonces porque me duele?- pregunto sudando por los nervios. Harry estaba igual de nervioso al lado de su chica agarrándole la mano.

La enfermera quito el hechizo. –acuérdese de las clases. Estas padeciendo los dolores de Braxton Hicks. Son leves y duraran poco.-

-LEVES! ESTO NO ES LEVE!.- dijo, algo malhumorada, Marian.

-son los nervios que hacen que los dolores sean mayores. Ya le traigo algo para que se le calme.- se retiro a buscar algo.

-Harry tengo miedo cuando llegue la hora- dijo esta llorando

-tranquila mi cielo, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.- Harry la beso en la frente sudada

La enfermera llego con una poción en un vaso. –tome esto, la ayudara.-

A la semana, cuando Harry termino sus clases, la profesora Mcgonagall lo llamo. -Potter el director quiere verte ahora.-

-gracias profesora.- con esto se dirigió al despacho de este.

-Harry que bueno que llegaste- dijo, el director, antes de que el joven tocara la puerta.

-me quería ver señor?.- dijo el chico tímidamente mientras entraba.

-si Harry, tengo que hablarte de algunas cosas.- dijo este mostrándole para que se siente.

Harry se sentó algo nervioso. –Dígame-

-me entere de lo que le paso a la señorita Marian la semana pasada, y si mis cálculos son correctos ella tiene un embarazo de 8 meses y 2 semanas, es así?.- dijo seriamente.

-si señor, tiene razón.- dijo este todavía confundido.

-bueno, te tengo 2 noticias.- hizo una pausa y miro al fénix desde el asiento. –la señorita no podrá dar a luz fuera del colegio, seria peligroso; hable con la enfermera y ella pedirá la semana que viene los instrumentos necesarios para cuando llegue el momento.-

-pero… como se lo digo?… ella no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando con la Orden.- dijo, Harry, algo preocupado.

-no le has dicho nada?.- pregunto el director serio.

-no, lo vi muy peligroso… ella esta en un estado en que no se puede estresar ni asustar.- dijo, Harry, con firmeza.

-bueno… tendrás que decirle que dará luz en el colegio.- el director con calma.

-bueno… será difícil, pero se lo diré.- dijo Harry con cara de preocupación.

-lo otro que te quería decir es que te mudaras a la habitación de la señorita, ya que solo faltan unas semanas para el momento.- dijo, sonriente, el director.

-en verdad? que bien… así estaré pendiente de ella.- dijo Harry contento.

-bueno, eso era todo.- dijo poniéndose de pie el director.

-gracias por todo señor.- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano muy contento.

Cuando Harry caminaba, asía la sala común, iba practicando para como decirle a su prometida lo de que "no podía tener a Emma en San Mandungo". Como estaba fundido en sus pensamientos tropezó con alguien, asiendo que los dos cayeran al piso; papeles, plumas, libros y unos lentes volaron mientras los chicos caían al piso. Cuando se dio cuenta, este estaba en sima de alguien el cual no podía distinguir ya que no tenía sus lentes; cuando se los puso pudo ver la cara colorada de Chou Chang y pudo ver en la posición que estaban. –Disculpa, en verdad no te vi.- dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

-tranquilo Potter, el destino lo quiere así.- dijo sonriente mientras recogía sus cosas. –bueno, gracias.- y le dio un beso en el cachete y le sonrió.

Harry, por la vergüenza de lo que pasó, no respondió la sonrisa y fue a su sala a toda velocidad. Cuando llego se encontró a su comadre con Ginny y Ron con una lista en la mano –Harry! Ven.- dijo su comadre.

-dime.- dijo acalorado por la carrera.

-como ya sabes, este es el penúltimo mes de Marian. Por lo que le vamos a ser un Baby shower.- dijo muy contenta.

-magnifico!, para cuando?.- dijo este sentándose cerca de ellos.

-teníamos pensado este viernes ya que salimos temprano, todos, porque hay una reunión de docentes. Lo estamos planeando desde 6to mes, jejeje.- dijo esta emocionada.

-tiene que ser una sorpresa!.- dijo Ginny igual de feliz que su cuñada.

-toma la lista de invitados y cosas para la fiesta.- dijo su comadre dándole la lista a Harry.

-perfecto, yo me encargo de la comida. Ustedes de los invitados que no le digan nada Marian.- dijo contento Harry.

-déjanoslos a nosotros.- dijo Ron feliz.

-de la comida yo hablo con los elfos.- dijo, Harry, sonriendo mientras se paraba.

-ok, mañana hablamos de como sacar a Marian el viernes todo el día de la sala común.- dijo Hermione.

-ok!- dijeron a unísono Ron, Harry y Ginny.

-me perdí de algo?.- dijo Marian algo extrañada al verlos reunidos cuando baja las escaleras.

-nada amor. Sabes te tengo dos noticiasos.- dijo Harry mientras escondía la lista en su bolsillo.

-ah si?- dijo esta caminando asía él con la ceja en alto.

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos. –dijo su comadre poniéndose de pie y caminando con su novio y cuñada.

Cuando estos se fueron, Harry, sentó a su chica en el sofá. –te tengo una buena y una mala. Cual quieres oír?.- dijo este nervioso.

-bueno, la mala para que la buena me alegre.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-la mala…? Segura?- dijo, Harry, tragando saliva.

-mi amor que pasa?, no me asustes, no estoy en estado para eso.- dijo esta agarrándole la mano.

-bueno… la mala es que no puedes tener a Emma en el Hospital San Mandungo.- dijo, Harry, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-pero… por que?.- pregunto su chica sorprendida.

Harry para no decirle con lujos y detalles de que Voldemort estaba buscando algo y lo de la Orden del Fénix dijo. –lo que pasa es que están pasando cosas raras en el pueblo y el hospital no es seguro en su totalidad. El director y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor que tengas a Emma aquí.- hizo una pausa para ver la cara de sorprendida de Marian. –la enfermera pedirá los instrumentos necesarios en esta semana.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-es muy peligroso lo que esta pasando…? Tiene que ver con Voldemort?.- pregunto, Marian, asustada.

-en realidad no se.- mintió y esto le peso mucho. –pero no te preocupes, el castillos es muy seguro y tu estas a salvo conmigo, mi corazón.-

Esta sonrió y dijo. –bueno...- y lo beso. –no tengo porque preocuparme, lo haces por mi bien y de Emma con eso basta. Cual es la buena?.-

Harry quedo mas aliviado. –la buena es que me mudare a tu recamara para cuidarte día, tarde y noche.- dijo feliz.

-en serio!?- pregunto esta contenta.

-si, así que, prepárate que ronco duro.- dijo, Harry, con una sonrisa

-QUE BIEN!- dijo feliz la chica mientras se lo comía a besos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola!!!... este es el ultimo de HOY!!!... jejejejeje… mañana continuo… el próximo capi se llamarada "No soy el padre?"… se pone interesante, no?... cuídense, LOS QUIERO!!!


	15. No soy el padre?

**No soy el padre?**

Al día siguiente era jueves. Los elfos, por la mañana, mudaron las cosas de Harry a la habitación de Marian, y esta empezó acomodar todo. Puso la ropa de él en su closet, su escoba la puso al lado de la cama y el resto de sus cosas personales en el baño. Cuando termino se fue a dar un baño. El baño por ser personal tiene una gran tina. Esta se acostó en el agua tibia y se relajo lo más que pudo, luego de ese relajante baño esta se acostó a dormir. En la tarde, Harry, pudo subir a su nueva recamara que comparte con su chica.

Este la vio dormida y se percato que sus cosas ya estaban arregladas **Pobre, lo hizo sola** este se acostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pelo **Que bella** **es** pensó, este recordó que mañana es el Baby shower de ella, y con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama y salio para ver a sus compadres. Cuando bajo encontró a Gnny en el sofá hablando con su cuñada. –buenas tardes, puedo unirme a la conversación?.- pregunto, muy sofisticado, el chico con una sonrisa.

-claro que puede.- dijo su comadre siguiendo el juego.

-estábamos hablando sobre como vas a distraer a Marian.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-eso es muyyy sencillo, solo déjemelo a mí.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-se va alegrar mucho.- dijo su comadre contenta.

-voy a buscar algo para tomar y comer para terminar los preparativos. No tardo.- se levanto, Harry, y se dirigió al gran comedor ya que era temprano y la cena no había terminado.

En el camino, casi llegando al comedor, escucho que alguien lo llamaba. –pist, Potter.- este se detuvo y volteo, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Chou Chang. Esta al ver que capto la atención de Harry, muy picaramente lo llamo con el dedo.

Este extrañado y algo fastidiado se dirigió a donde la chica. –dime Chang-

-hola Potter, me preguntaba si tenias tiempo para hablar, ahora, conmigo.- dijo, Chou, con una sonrisa. –claro! Si no estas ocupado.- le dijo muy coquetamente.

-bueno… me dirigía al comedory...- dijo, Harry, incomodo por la actitud de la chica.

-solo será un momento.- dijo esta insistiendo con una sonrisa.

-es que…- dijo, el moreno, tratando de evadirla.

-por favor.- dijo como una niña pequeña. Este vacilo para pensarlo.

–si?- pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-esta bien pero rápido.- dijo, Harry, obstinado. Pensó que si hablaba con ella le aclararía los puntos.

-no te preocupes, solo serán 5 minutos.- lo agarro por la túnica y se lo llevo a las afueras de castillo y se adentraron un poco al bosque para que nadie los viera.

-espero que sea importante.- dijo molesto, Harry, ya que no entendía el porque caminar tanto.

-tranquilo lo será.- dijo esta picaramente. Cuando llegaron a un árbol esta se detuvo dándole la espalda a Harry.

Después de 5 minutos de silencio y de tener a Chuo dándole la espalda este exploto. –mira, si vienes a decirme algo dímelo porque me estoy…- pero quedo paralizado, tenia Chou enzima dándole un beso. –QUE TE PASA?.- pregunto Harry molesto quitándosela de encima.

-vamos Harry, se que aun gustas de mi.- dijo, Chou, tratando de darle otro beso, pero este la esquivo. –no lo hagas mas difícil.– dijo con una sonrisa.

-estas loca. Te equivocaste, tú nunca me gustaste.- dijo este molesto.

-bueno… por lo menos dame el privilegio de besarte y hacerte mió.- dijo, la chica, muy tranquila acercándose poco a poco al chico, hasta tocar su cara con la mano.

-no, entiéndelo. Tu no eres ni el pasado de mi.- dijo, Harry, con rabia quitándole la mano de la cara.

-lo dices por esa zorra.- dijo la chica molesta.

-MAS RESPETO!.- grito Harry tan molesto que ya no sabia que grado de rabia tenia. –Estas hablando de mi prometida y la madre de mi hija.- dijo rojo de la ira.

-jajajaja.- rió con ganas, Chou. –lo de tu prometida te lo acepto, pero…- vaciló –no creo que tu seas el padre de esa criatura.- dijo esta muy tranquila con una sonrisa.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!- reventó de nuevo Harry acorralándola en el árbol.

-vamos, vamos, no hay que llegar a estos extremos.- dijo tranquila la chica con su sonrisa.

-no hables así de mi mujer. ENTIENDES!.- dijo, Harry, y lo ultimo se lo grito en el oído.

-solo te digo la verdad, solo piénsalo.- dijo, Chou, tranquila.

-ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!.- grito de nuevo, Harry.

-piénsalo, ella puede estar esperando la hija de Malfoy.- dijo, Chou, triunfante ya que hizo que el chico se separa de ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-no, no, no lo creo.- dijo, Harry, pálido hablando con su conciencia.

-jajajaja, ves que tengo razón.- sonrió la chica.

-CALLATE!- dijo Harry a todo pulmón y se dirigió corriendo al castillos con todos esos pensamientos. **Es mi hija, lose **se dijo con nerviosismo** pero… a lo mejor ella ni lo sabe y esta esperando la hija de Malfoy **pensó angustiado** QUE COSA DIGO! **Se regaño** Es mi hija, lose**. Harry hablo con sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la sala común.

-Harry! Donde estabas?- pregunto su comadre con el resto del grupo.

–tenemos que terminar lo de Marian.- decía mientras veía que el chico se dirigía a las escaleras.

-ya bajo, tengo que resolver algo.- dijo el chico fingiendo despreocupación. **Tengo que encontrar el primer chequeo de Marian, en el esta la semanas que tenia y solo tengo que contarlos en un calendario**. Pensaba mientras entraba, en la recamara que compartía con su prometida, lentamente. Esta todavía estaba dormida, con mucho cuidado busco los papeles del chequeo. Cuando los encontró agarro el calendario que estaba colgado en la puerta del closet y se metió en el baño. Se sentó en el inodoro y leyó -_20 de julio: semana 14 "3 meses y 9 días", _lo encontré- se dijo triunfante. –Ahora tengo que contar los días y caso resuelto.- Harry, con el corazón a toda marcha, temblado, contó los días y para sorpresa. -11 DE ABRIL SIII!- grito calmado tranquilo con una sonrisa, Emma era su hija y ahora nadie puede decir lo contrario. –como pude dudarlo?.- se sintió muy culpable al dudar de su chica.

-Harry?- pregunto, Marian, tocando la puerta del baño. -esta ahí, estas bien?- se despertó por el ruido.

Este quedo paralizado, si su chica veía los papeles haría muchas preguntas y este se vería en grandes problemas. –si, si, estoy bien.-

-que haces, por que el ruido?- pregunto su chica

-es que… no encontraba el jabón y ya lo encontré, jejeje.- dijo Harry nervioso.

-ok.- dijo su chica acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

Este escondió los papeles en su bolsillo y aguardo un rato para que su chica volviera a quedarse dormida. Después de 15 minutos y salio con mucho cuidado. Guardo los papeles y volvió a guindar el calendario. Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras. –llegue!- dijo Harry uniéndose al grupo.

-pensé que nunca vendrías.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-es que tenia que resolver algo, pero ya estoy aquí.- dijo, Harry, muy contento.

Hablaron sobre la sorpresa y la fiesta toda la noche. Que comida? que arreglos? y que regalos? fueron el tema de toda la noche. Pero antes de las 8:30pm alguien inoportuno llego.

–que pasa?- pregunto Marian, haciendo que todos se asustaran y escondieran todo.

-nada mi cielo, hablando de un trabajo de Adivinación.- dijo con una sonrisa Harry y todo afirmaron con la cabeza.

-ah ok.- dijo sonriendo. –Harry puedo hablar contigo?.- dijo su chica calmada.

-claro mi amor, vamos al cuarto.- antes de subir las escaleras le dijo a su comadre. –Herms encárgate del resto, yo me voy adormir.- y le pico un ojo a todos. Su comadre afirmo y siguieron con los planes.

Cuando llegaron a la recamara este muy tranquilo se sentó en la cama y su prometida lo siguió. –dime mi amor.- dijo, Harry, con una sonrisa.

-espero que no me mal interpretes, pero…- y saco del bolsillo de su túnica (que le regalo el colegio) los papeles de los chequeos del embarazo de ella. –que hacías con esto en el baño?- pregunto tranquila algo dudosa.

**Como lo supo?** Harry no quería mentirle, pero si le decía que dudo de su hija, eso seria perderla para siempre. –yo… eh… quería ver como iba el crecimiento de mi niña desde el comienzo. Me siento bien recordando lo torpes que éramos al comienzo.- sonrió. En parte mentía ya que eso no era lo que en verdad buscaba en ese papel, pero no mentía respecto al reírse del miedo que tenia al ver que era un inexperto con los bebes.

-ok.- sonrió, Marian, dándole un beso a su chico. –me gusta tu sinceridad conmigo.-

Lo último le callo como plomo en su espalda. –Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el chico. Su prometida asintió. –como supiste que yo saque los papeles?.-

Esta sonrió. –sabes? La próxima vez guárdalos bien y no dejes una parte del papel fuera del cajón.- dijo contenta.

Este se sintió entupido al no percatarse de eso. –lo tomare en cuentas.- dijo seriamente mirando a la pared. Su prometida se rió y este la abrazo y se fundieron en un beso

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HOLA! Eh aquí el capi! Jejejejeje… por lo menos ya saben que Harry es el padre de Emma… jejejeje… espero que les haya gustado… mañana continuo… LOS QUIERO! CHAUUUU

AH! casi se me olvida… el próximo capi se llamara "Baby shower"


	16. Baby shower

**Baby shower**

Al día siguiente, Harry, despertó y sin despertar a su chica se cambio y se dirigió al comedor. En una bandeja llevo el desayuno a sus princesas. Marian, al despertar, encontró una roza y una carta al dado de su almohada en vez de su prometido. Esta vio la hora y se imagino que Harry estaría en clases. Abrió la carta y leyó:

_Querida:_

_Lamento no despedirme de ti antes de ir a clases, te veías como un ángel roncando jejeje. Como sabrás estoy muy atareado y tengo que hacer unas cosas hoy, por ello salí temprano. Para compensarte pasare toda la tarde contigo. Te amo._

_Tu Prometido._

_PD: Te lleve el desayuno. Buen provecho corazón!_

Al terminar de leerla, Marian, suspiro con una sonrisa y se dedico a desayunar. Cuando termino se dedico a leer los libros que le dio la enfermera. Cuando ya estaba llegando al punto del aburrimiento entro su prometido a la habitación.

Marian sonrió –hola amor.- se paro a besar a su chico. –gracias por el desayuno. No tienes clases?.-

El chico sonrió –hoy hay una reunión de profesores y salimos temprano.- se empezó a quitar el uniforme para ponerse una ropa mas cómoda.

-ok, y… que hacemos?.- pregunto, la chica, viéndolo desde la mecedora.

-tenia pensado en quedarme contigo todo el día en la habitación y hablar un buen rato.- dijo este ya cambiado y acostándose en la cama.

-jajajaja, esta bien y de que quieres hablar?.- pregunto, la chica, muy sonriente, caminando a la cama para sentarse al lado de su chico.

Este la recibió en sus brazos. –primero, tienes hambre, quieres comer algo?- pregunto, Harry, muy cariñosamente.

-bueno… tengo antojo de chocolate.- dijo, Marian, sonriendo.

Harry, se levanto, y busco en su túnica una gran barra de chocolate y unas bebidas para 2 personas. –Toma corazón.- se las entrego.

-Valla! Como sabias que tenía antojo de esto.- dijo, Marian, abriendo el chocolate como una niña.

-digamos que te conozco tan bien que no hace fatal preguntarte que quieres.- dijo este volviendo a su puesto. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de todo de los chimes que circulan en el colegio y de cosas que pasaron en las semanas. Harry vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:30pm. –Wou como pasa el tiempo.- dijo este viendo el reloj.

-si, y más cuando te diviertes.- dijo, Marian, parándose de la cama y se empezó a desvestir.

-que vas hacer?- pregunto, Harry.

-me voy a bañar.- dijo, esta, ya desvestida con una toalla.

-ok, no te tardes.- dijo, Harry, sonriente.

-no lo haré.- dijo picándole el ojo a su chico.

Cuando Marian estaba en la bañera relajada, algo hizo que se alterara. La puerta del baño se abrió y entro la cabeza de su prometido sonriente.

–hola mi amor. Ya salgo.- dijo, Marian, pensando que, Harry, estaba aburrido.

-tranquila, vine a acompañarte.- dijo, Harry, entrando, por completo, en el baño con solo una toalla de prenda.

-que tramas?.- pregunto, entre sonriente y picara, Marian, al ver el comportamiento de su chico.

-digamos que esta es la única cosa que no he echo contigo.- dijo, Harry, cerrando la puerta y quitándose la toalla.

Marian se sonrojo ya que tenía mucho tiempo de que ella y su prometido no tenían tanta intimidad. –ok.- dijo, esta, haciendo espacio. En realidad no hacia falta ya que esta era una enorme bañera.

Harry entro, se sentó atrás de ella y empezó a enjabonarle la espalda como mucho cuidado, lo que la chica respondió con un gemido de relajación. –te ves algo tensa.- dijo, el chico, dándole besos en la espalda.

-es que estoy muy nerviosa.- dijo, Marian, con voz algo apagada. –pronto llegara la hora y eso me tiene muy asustada.- dijo mientras se acariciaba su barriga.

Harry entendió el miedo de su chica y la abrazo por la espalda. –yo estaré cada momento y cada segundo de nuestras vidas a tu lado. Te apoyare en todo, en tu dolor y en tu alivio, en tu tristeza y en tu alegría. Jamás te dejare. Estaré tu lado para darle la bienvenida a Emma a este mundo.- y la beso en el cuello.

Lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de Marian. Cuando terminaron su baño estos salieron muy contentos. –para que la ropa?- pregunto, la chica, al ver que, en la cama, habían unos conjuntos de ropa, uno para ella y uno para él.

-es que quiero salir a tomar aire y ver las estrellas.- sonrió y se dedico a vestirse. **ya son las 8:00pm, espero que todo este listo** se dijo mientras se ponía su boxer.

-que romántico.- dijo, la chica, mientras se vestía.

Cuando la pareja, termino de vestirse, salieron agarrados de la mano.

–algo esta mal.- dijo, el chico, cuando llegaron, a la sala común, y vio que estaba oscura.

-Harry que pasa?.- pregunto algo nerviosa, su chica, pero su duda fue respondida inmediatamente.

-SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los Gryffindors que conocían.

Marian, que salía de su susto, se alegro al ver a todos sus amigos con gorros de fiesta y un enorme cartel que decía FELIZ BABY SHOWER MARIAN. –valla, que sorpresa.- dijo esta muy contenta. –no se que decir.- dijo esta con los ojos húmedos.

-no tienes que decir nada, tu felicidad nos dice todo.- dijo su comadre mientras la sentaba en un sillón y le daba bocadillos y bebida.

-quien planeo todo?.- dijo, Marian, mientras disfrutaba el momento.

-todos lo planeamos.- dijo Ginny mientras repartía golosinas.

-gracias en verdad, jamás me lo hubiera esperado.- dijo, Marian, a todos y besando a su chico.

Eran las 10:00pm y Hermione bajo la música para poder hablar.

–ESCUCHEN!- grito y pudo ver que tomo la atención de todos. –es hora de darle los regalos a la futura madre.- dijo la chica. –por favor hagan un circulo alrededor de la madre para ver, todos, los regalos.- indico.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos, estaban alrededor de Marian con sus respectivos regalos.

–este es de parte de tus compadres.- dijo Ron acercándole el regalo.

-que tiernos son, no debieron.- dijo, Marian, contentan, mientras abría el regalo. Esta quedo impresionada, era una ropita de bebé color blanco.

-no pienses que es de ese color.- dijo su comadre. –esta cambia de color según el humor del bebé. Si Emma esta molesta se pondrá roja, si esta triste se pondrá azul, y etc. Trae un manual para saber que indica cada color.- dijo contenta.

-gracias de nuevo.- dijo, Marian, y beso a sus compadres.

Después de recibir una infinidad de peluches de parte de Neville, Seamos y Ginny, y una cantidad grande de ropita de bebe por parte de sus compadres, Parvatiy y Padma, y otros, quedo un ultimo regalo en un papel dorado muy elegante. Su comadre lo agarro y la futura madre lo recibió, en dudas ya que no tenía tarjeta.

–lo abro?.- pregunto, Marian, preocupada.

-claro amor.- dijo su prometido con una sonrisa.

Esta con mucho cuidado lo abrió y se percato de que dentro, de la caja, había una manta blanca como la nieve. Esta lo saco y lo extendió, al darse cuenta de las siglas, volteo lentamente y vio que su chico tenía una sonrisa mientras botaba lágrimas por sus ojos color esmeralda.

–es el único recuerdo de mis padres, cuando era bebe, y quiero que mi pequeña lo herede, ya que mi calor y el calor de sus difuntos abuelos están en esa manta, y por eso nunca pasara frió.- dijo llorando un poco mas notable.

-gracias mi amor, ella lo tendrá en su corazón.- dijo, su chica, llorando igual que su chico y se abrazaron. Todos aplaudieron y celebraron hasta amanecer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOLA!... si, si, si… muy cursi, lose!... pero es que me encanta la cursilería…. Jejejejeje… pues, espero que les haya gustado… NOS VEMOS!... el próximo capita se llamara "Llego la Hora!"…. CHAU!


	17. Llego la Hora

**Llego la Hora**

El mes pasó volando dejando entrar a Enero, lo cual tenía, a todos, nerviosos ya que en cuestión de días, Marian, tendría a Emma.

–Amor yo puedo.- dijo, Marian, cuando quiso pararse, de la cama, para agarrar un libro que estaba arriba del closet.

-tranquila mi cielo, ahora menos que nada debes estar muy tranquila.- dijo el chico dándole el libro. –tienes frió?.- pregunto el chico arropándola con una manta.

-jajajaja, tanta atención me va a malacostumbrar.- dijo, Maria, muy sonriente.

-pues vete acostumbrando.- dijo, Harry, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. –me tengo que ir.- dijo este mirando su reloj.

-que te valla bien.- dijo, Marian, mientras le daba un beso. Vio como su chico le sonreía antes de salir y se dedico a leer su libro.

En el comedor estaba Harry y sus compadres.

–como estas compadre?.- pregunto, Ron, que estaba devorando su cereal.

-muy bien gracias.- dijo, Harry, y se dedico a comer.

-Marian, esta bien?.- pregunto, Hermione, mientras dejaba a un lado el diario que leía.

-si, esta muy bien. La deje leyendo un libro.- dijo, Harry, sonriendo.

Pasaron 3 días y Harry se ponía, cada vez, más nervioso. Una madrugada, Marian, despertó por alguna extraña sensación que tenia.

–que… que pasa?- pregunto, Marian, mientras abría sus ojos.

-nada, sigue durmiendo.- dijo, su prometido, viéndola fijamente. Parecía que no tenía sueño.

-estas bien?- pregunto, Marian, algo preocupada. La mirada de su chico la despertó.

-si, si… solo vigilaba tu sueño.- dijo este dándole un beso en la frente. -creo que ya me dio sueño, voy a dormir. Te quiero.- dijo este bostezando y cerrando los ojos. La chica sonrió y volvió a quedar profundamente dormida. En cuestión de 5 minutos Harry volteo lentamente y volvió a vigilarle el sueño **Tranquila mi amor, estaré listo**.

Harry pasó sin dormir durante 2 días. Hasta que Marian noto algo inusual en el chico.

–amor, estas bien?.- pregunto, Marian, cuando vio a su chico salir del baño.

-si, si… no te preocupes, solo estoy algo dormilón, jejeje. Bueno me voy. Te quiero mucho.- dijo, Harry, dándole un beso a su chica, la cual lo miraba extrañada, y salio de la habitación.

-5,4,3,2,1…- contó, Marian, mientras veía la puerta.

-AHHH!.- grito, el pobre chico, con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo a la habitación. Este no se había percatado de que no traía los pantalones; se dio cuenta cuando, todos, en la sala común estallaron en risas. –POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE NO TENIA PANTALONES!- estallo Harry, de mal humor, agarrando los pantalones que tenia su chica en la manos.

-creo que es obvia la respuesta.- dijo, Marian, aguantando la risa. –como no te vas a acordar de que no tienes pantalones? Jajajajajajaja.- dijo estallando de risa.

-por… por… NO TE RÍAS!… no es gracioso.- dijo, Harry, ya con los pantalones puestos.

-créeme que lo es, jajajajaja- dijo, Marian, riéndose con mas ganas.

Harry la miro de reojo -eh…- trato de decir, algo, en su defensa, pero no tenia, y se contagio de la risa. –Eres una malvada!- dijo abrazando a su chica riendo también.

Harry, antes de bajar, se aseguro de tener toda la ropa puesta. Cuando llego, a la sala común, no aguantaba la pena, ya que, varios chicos se reían, o más de una chica lo miraba con picardía. Se dirigió, corriendo, al comedor y se sentó al lado de sus compadres.

–Me contaron lo que te paso, jajajaja.- rió su compadre.

-no te rías Ron, algo no esta bien.- dijo, Hermione, al ver el estado de Harry. –te encuentras bien?- pregunto su comadre algo preocupada.

-tranquila… lo que pasa es que me la he pasado en vela durante 2 días seguidos- dijo, Harry, mientras se restregaba los ojos -Estoy preocupado de que llegue la hora y no este listo.- dijo el chico, con nervios, mientras se servia una taza de café.

Hermione vio preocupada a su amigo. Este estaba pálido y le temblaban mucho las manos -como amiga y comadre te recomiendo que te relajes un poco. Debes estar listo, lose, pero también necesitas fuerzas y créeme no las tiene ahora.- dijo su comadre preocupada.

-ella tiene razón Harry, no es bueno que este despistado por el cansancio.- dijo, Ron, con algo de risa.

-no lo estoy!- dijo, Harry, en su defensa.

-mira lo que paso esta mañana!- dijo, su comadre, enfadada.

Harry bajo la mirada -verdad… creo que tienen razón.- dijo este dejándose vencer.

-VES! que tiene razón. No tienes ni fuerzas para discutirle.- dijo, su compadre, el cual fue fulminado con la mirada de su chica. –Hazle caso, Harry.- dijo mirando el plato de cereal.

Harry volvió a dormir. Una mañana, Marian, se dedico a organizar la habitación, pero, de repente, se sintió mas cansada de lo normal. Esta no le dio mucha importancia, ya que pensó que fue que leyó mucho y se dedico a sus labores. Cuando iba a colocar un perfume en el baño, Marian, soltó el frasco, haciendo que cayera al piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedacitos. –AHHH!- gimió de dolor, agarrándose le vientre. Esta, con el corazón a mil por hora, decidió salir a la sala común, o por lo menos abrir la puerta de la habitación, para que la escucharan. Pero el dolor no la dejo moverse. –AHHH!.- gimió de nuevo. De las, fuertes y dolorosas, punzadas se arrodillo en el piso sudada y muy asustada por le dolor **Estoy sola, que ago?** se preguntó angustiada, pero recordó que tenia el relicario y esta lo agarro fuertemente y llamo a Harry **ven mi cielo, ven, ven, ven…** se dijo entre lagrimas.

Harry, estaba saliendo de clases, cuando sintió una presión muy grande en el pecho, este palideció. Y sin pensarlo 2 veces salio corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor.

–HARRY QUE OCURRE?.- gritaron, sus compadres, que no dudaron en seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron –MARIAN!.- se preocuparon los 3.

-me… duele… mucho AHHH!.- grito, Marian, con todas sus fuerzas agarrándose el vientre.

-Herms, Ron, llamen a la enfermera RÁPIDO.- dijo, Harry, mientras se acercaba a su chica. Sus compadres salieron corriendo. –estas bien?.- pregunto el chico asustado.

-no se porque me duele.- dijo, Marian, ya mas calma al saber que llego la ayuda. –AHHH!- grito de nuevo.

-ya viene mi amor… estas por tener a Emma!- dijo, Harry, nervioso. En ese momento no sabía que sentimiento tenia, miedo, valentía, felicidad, ganas de llorar por la alegría.

-jejeje… no, no… yo no voy a dar a luz, es que no estoy lista.- dijo, Marian, sonriendo, disimulando el dolor. –AHHH!- pero no pudo.

-ven, vamos a la cama.- dijo, Harry, levantándola.

-es imposible… no estoy lista, yo…- pero cuando, Marian, se levanto del piso, un liquido salio debajo de su falda.

-si lo estas amor… rompiste fuente!- dijo, Harry con el corazón a toda marcha, por la felicidad.

-tengo miedo… AHHH!.- dijo, Marian, con dolor mientras se acostaba en la cama. –no me dejes amor, por favor…- le rogó a Harry entre lagrimas.

-no te dejare, nunca lo are.- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa enorme, y la beso en la frente. –Vamos hacer lo que aprendimos en clases.- dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de ella en la cama. –Respira rítmicamente.- dijo ya en su puesto.

Marian, con la cabeza puesta en el ombligo de Harry, obedeció. –AHHH! no funciona.- dijo entre lagrimas.

En ese momento llegaron sus compadres con la enfermera y algunos de sus amigos. –rompió fuente?.- pregunto la enfermera algo preocupada.

-si, hace como 5 minutos.- dijo, el moreno, mientras acariciaba la cara sudorosa de la chica.

-entonces esta lista.- dijo, al enfermera, sonriendo, y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron todos los instrumentos y cosas que se necesitaba para tener a Emma. -Puede quedarse la señorita Granger para que me ayude?- le pregunto a la pareja. Estos asintieron. –bien, ahora, todos afuera menos la señorita Granger que me va ayudar.- ordeno a todos los estudiantes que estaban dentro del cuarto.

-gracias compadres.- dijo, Hermione, que lloraba de la emoción.

La enfermera cerro la puerta. -bien, veamos como va todo.- dijo mientras revisaba a Marian. -ectashio- pronunció y pudieron ver que, Emma, se estaba poniendo en posición. –bien, hay que esperar de que se ponga en posición de nacer y con una poción hacemos que dilates.- dijo la enfermera mientras alistaba todo.

-no hay una… poción para… el dolor. AHHH!- dijo, Marian, gimiendo.

-si, ya te la doy.- dijo, la enfermera, y busco en la bandeja, le acercó un vaso con un liquido color azul. Marian la bebió y pudo sentir más fuerzas y los dolores mas leves.

Pasó una media hora y con el hechizo, pudieron ver que Emma estaba ya lista.

–bien, es hora. Cuando diga puja, tu vas hacerlo con todas tu fuerzas.- dijo la enfermera poniéndose unos guantes y un tapa bocas. Hermione estaba igual.

-ok.- dijo, Marian, ya preparada.

-estoy contigo.- dijo, en susurros, su chico, listo ya para comenzar.

Marian sonrió. –gracias.- y se besaron.

-bien, lista, puja!- dijo la enfermera.

Marian pujo con todas sus fuerzas. –AHHH!- grito la pobre.

-ok, vamos de nuevo. Puja!- dijo la enfermera.

-AHHH!- grito de nuevo por el esfuerzo.

-vamos, amor, vas bien.- dijo, su chico dándole ánimos, esta sonrió.

Pasó media hora y todavía, Marian, estaban en labor.

–no… puedo… estoy cansada…- dijo, Marian, muy agotada.

-no te rindas amor. Se que puedes.- dijo, el chico, dándole besos y secándole el sudor.

-es que… no puedo…- dijo, esta, con dificultad. –No puedo, no puedo…- empezó a llorar.

-tranquila, no es fácil, pero tienes que esforzarte.- dijo, la enfermera, dándole ánimos.

Marian, miro a la enfermera con ojos tristes -es que no…- pero un beso, de su chico, no la dejo hablar.

-recuerda lo mucho que queremos a esta niña. Hazlo por el amor hacia ella, hazlo por nosotros. Yo estoy contigo.- dijo, Harry, con una sonrisa a Marian.

Marian sonrió. –ok… esta bien, volvamos.- dijo, la chica, con una sonrisa.

-ok. Puja!.- dijo la enfermera.

-AHHH!- grito, con mas fuerzas, Marian.

-HAY VIENE!.- dijo, Hermione, sonriendo, con los ojos llorosos.

-vamos amor tu puedes!- dijo, su chico llorando, de la emoción.

-puja, que hay viene!- dijo la enfermera.

-AHHH!.- y con un ultimo grito, de Marian, un llanto de vida salio de una niña que acababa de nacer.

-NACIÓ, ya nació amor!- dijo Harry besando a su chica. La pareja lloraba de la felicidad. –Te amo amor, te amo mucho.- dijo Harry muy contento.

-que hermosa es- dijo, la enfermera, sonriendo. –Harry, ven a córtale el cordón.- dijo mientras le pasaba las tijeras. Harry, con miedo, lo corto. La enfermera baño a la niña y se la dio a su padre. –Déjenme decirles que es una belleza-

A Harry le temblaban las piernas, vio el rostro de su pequeña. Esta era blanquita con el pelo negro y los ojos cerrados. El ojiverde, derramando lágrimas, beso a su hija en la frente y se las mostró a su prometida. –mira amor, nuestra hija.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Marian sonrió entre llantos y la cargo. –Por fin saliste.- dijo esta. La niña al escuchar a su madre abrió sus ojitos con dificultad. –Dios mió, son tus ojos amor.- dijo, al ver el verde esmeralda que eran sus ojos, claro, algo azulados ya que no los tenia bien desarrollados.

-bueno, anotemos la partida. Nació el 8 de Enero de 1998 a las 7:00pm, pesa 2kilos y mide 36cm.- dijo mientras anotaba, en un papel, para luego mandarlo al ministerio. -dejo entrar a sus amigos?.- dijo mientras enrolla el pergamino.

-si, por favor.- dijo Marian que no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña.

La enfermera con una sonrisa abrió la puerta. –pueden entrar, pero en silencio!- les dijo a las personas que esperaban. Cuando esta abrió la puerta entraron Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville y las hermanas Patel.

-que hermosa!- dijo, Ginny, con un a sonrisa, al verla.

-si que lo es.- dijo Ron al verla bien.

Pasaron un buen rato compartiendo con la pequeña. En eso llegaron la profesora Mcgonagall y el director.

–me entere de que un milagro ocurrió hoy!- dijo el director al ver el pequeño bulto durmiendo en los brazos de su madre. –puedo cargarla?- pregunto el anciano ya alado de la pareja con una sonrisa.

-claro director.- dijo, Marian, sonriendo, mientras le pasaba Emma.

La pequeña despertó y miro al anciano y sonrió. –Creo que le agrado- dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ya cundo todos se fueron, Harry, acostó a su pequeña en su nueva cuna y dejo dormir a su chica toda la noche. En la madrugada, Emma, despertó llorando, pero en menos de 5 segundo, Harry, estaba a su lado para atenderla. Este la alimento y la cambio. Cuando amaneció, Harry, se dio cuenta que su chica no estaba. Preocupado, se puso las gafas, y vio que su prometida estaba con su hija en la mecedora.

Marian le sonrió a Harry. –Buenos días mi amor.- dijo casi en susurro.

-buenos días amor.- dijo Marian volviendo a ver a su pequeña.

-como amanecieron?.- pregunto, Harry, en susurros, mientras se acercaba. Este sonrió al ver a su pequeña.

-muy bien, le acabo de dar de comer.- Dijo Marian, mientras se mecía en la mecedora.

Después de 30 minutos, los tres, se bañaron y se vistieron para ir al gran comedor y presentar, al resto del curso, a la pequeña. Marian se puso su túnica normal y le puso, el traje que le regalaron los profesores, a su hija. Bajaron y apenas llegaron a la sala común todo fueron a ver a la pequeña. Después del alboroto que hizo, Emma, a los compañeros, estos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde también, la pequeña, llamo la atención de todos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

HOLA! Lamento no haberla publicado ayer… SORRY!... espero que les haya gustado… si, si, si, es OTRO capi CURSI, lo admito y me considero culpable…. Jejejejeje… les prometo que los Capis siguientes son mas DRAMÁTICOS y CÓMICOS! Jejejeje… CHAU!


	18. Felices momentos

**Felices momentos**

Los meses pasaron volando, abril llego con lluvias y los 4 meses de una bebe, hermosa, llamada Emma. Era sábado y pareja, con su hija, y compadres la pasaban en el lago.

–Mira los pajaritos Emma!- dijo, su madre, señalando una gran cantidad de pájaros volando. La niña al verlos se rió moviendo sus manitas y pies.

-por lo que veo, volviste a tu talla! – dijo, Hermione, sonriendo a Marian.

-uff, me costo mucho! La costumbre de los antojos y de comer por 2, fue lo mas difícil dejar! Me da gusto ser otra vez delgada- dijo, Marian, sonriendo.

-perdiste mucha ropa?- pregunto su comadre.

-no, le hice un hechizo que las encogiera y poder usarlas.- dijo, Marian, mientras le hacia muecas a su hija para que se riera.

-AHHH!- grito, Harry, mientras se agarraba la cicatriz. El cual hizo llorar a Emma y asustar a sus amigos.

-Harry que pasa?.- pregunto, su prometida, preocupada mientras tranquilizaba a su pequeña.

-nada… me duele la… voy a la enfermería.- dijo, Harry, pero un dolor mas fuerte en la cicatriz lo mareo un poco. –AHHH!- grito, de nuevo, y salio corriendo. Este llego, al despacho del director, y entro sin tocar la puerta. –director… yo…- pero se dio cuenta que el director estaba hablando, con un hombre, que según por su vestimenta era un Auror.

-dime Harry.- dijo, el director, extrañado.

-tengo que hablar con usted, a solas, y no puede esperar.- dijo, Harry nervioso. Su cicatriz palpitába.

El director lo miro mas extrañado –Harry…-

El director no pudo terminara ya que Harry… -AHHH!- grito, mas fuerte, por el dolor, y se desmayo en el piso agarrándose la cicatriz.

Cuando, Harry despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba acostado, en un sofá, en el despacho del director.

-que bueno que despertaste.- dijo su prometida. –te encuentras bien? Aun te duele la cicatriz?- pregunto ella abrazando a su chico.

Harry se alarmo al ver que, Marian y su hija, estaban a su lado -que?... no… mi cicatriz no me duele, solo que…- pero el director no lo dejo hablar.

-Harry, creo que ya, Marian, esta lista para saber lo que pasa.- dijo el director con una mirada de sabiduría.

-pero… Marian… Emma… no quiero que las lastimen!- dijo, el chico, algo furioso.

-lose, pero no crees que seria mejor que también, ella, supiera para estar mas precavida y no creer que son cosas tuyas por sobreprotegerla.- dijo, el anciano, haciendo que Harry bajara la cabeza.

-Harry, que pasa?.- pregunto, su prometida, algo asustada.

-Marian…- comenzó a decir Harry. Le explico desde la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, del porque dejaron de salir del castillo, y el motivo del porque tuvieron a Emma en el castillo.

Marian estaba horrorizada de lo que escuchaba, no solo porque tenia miedo de lo que le pasara a su familia, sino porque, Harry, le mintió a ella. -por que no me los diste en un principio!- dijo algo molesta, Marian.

-porque tenía miedo de cómo lo ibas a tomar y de que pasaras tu embarazo con miedo. Ese estrés, en ti, le podría causar daños a Emma y también a ti.- dijo en su defensa, Harry.

-ok, no digo que tus intenciones fueron malas, pero me hubieras explicado, un poco las cosas, sin muchos detalles.- dijo, Marian, mirándolo a la cara.

Harry bajo la mirada -lo siento… no quise… en serió, solo…- trato de disculparse pero un beso lo callo.

-tranquilo amor, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, como lo dice el relicario.- dijo, Marian, con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, estaba mucho mas calmado, pero volvió la inquietud. –señor que pasa con Voldemort?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-bueno, tengo una buena noticia.- dijo, feliz, el anciano. –la cicatriz te dolió porque, Voldemort, paso, hoy, los peores ratos de su vida.- miro al chico, este tenia cara de no entender nada. –el jefe de los Aurores vino para notificarme que murieron mas de la mitad de los mortifagos que este poseía y a quedado mas débil que antes. El dolor que sufriste fue la rabia e ira que sentía. Creo que le estaban dando la noticia, jejejejeje, cuando te dolió la cicatriz.- dijo, sonriendo y vio que una pequeña, desde el piso, le jalaba la túnica con una gran sonrisa. –hola Emma!- dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña.

-ósea que no veremos, a Voldemort, por un buen tiempo.- dijo mas tranquilo, Harry.

-si, por lo menos hasta que recobre fuerzas.- dijo, el director, teniendo a Emma en sus brazos. La niña, botazo y se acurrucó en los brazos, del anciano, para dormir.

La pareja se conmovió y Harry se le ocurrió una gran idea.

–señor, quiere ser el abuelo de Emma?- dijo, Harry, ganándose una mirada de gratitud de el anciano.

-bueno… yo…- trato, de decir, el director.

-por favor, la niña no tiene abuelos y usted a sido como un padre para los 2- le rogó, Marian, al director con una sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno, seré el abuelo de la niña mas linda.- dijo viendo muy tiernamente a Emma.

Pasaron los días y Marian cumplió sus 17 años y lo celebraron a todo dar. Pasaron los meses, llego la graduación de los de 7mo curso y los estudiantes se estaban preparando. Harry compro una túnica de gala, negra, hermosa para impresionar a su chica. Cuando llego la noche del baile, Harry, estaba listo, pero cuando salio del baño ir a la fiesta, vio que su chica no se había vestido.

–mi cielo por que no estas lista? dentro de unas horas es la fiesta.- dijo, Harry, mientras cargaba a su pequeña del piso. Esta tenia 5 meses de edad y estaba gordita y bonita, se veía muy saludable.

-bueno… lo que pasa es que no tengo vestido.- dijo, Marian, mirando al piso avergonzada.

-pero mi cielo, no has visto lo que hay en el closet?- pregunto, el chico, mientras le daba su hija, a la madre, y se dirigía al closet. Cuando este lo abrió, saco un vestido color dorado, hermoso prara Marian, y un vestidito igual para su hija.

Esta se tapo la boca y con los ojos aguados tomo los vestidos y beso con mucha pasión a su chico. –Espera solo 5 minutos.- dijo y, con su niña en brazos, se metió en el baño. En menos de 1 hora, Marian y Emma, estaban peinadas, maquilladas, vestidas, y listas para el baile.

-WOU!- que hermosas dijo, Harry, y beso a su chica en los labios.

En la fiesta, Emma, bailaba en los brazos de su padre, mientras su madre y padrinos veían con gracia el espectáculo. Emma reía por como su padre la movía y bailaba con ella. Después de un rato, Harry, dejo a su pequeña con sus compadres y le pidió un baile a su prometida. Era un baile lento y romántico.

–Que divino!- dijo, el ojiverde, que tenia a su prometida recostada en su regazo.

-jajajaja, eres lo mejor del mundo- Dijo, Marian, y beso a su chico, sin dejar de bailar

-quien iba a saber que, tú y yo, estaríamos, juntos por un amor enorme.- dijo, Harry, con la mirada de risueño, mientras bailaba con su chica. –mi amor?- pregunto.

-mmm?- respondió, su chica, que estaba totalmente, perdida con una sonría, por la ilusión que le daba su chico.

-has visto la foto del relicario?- pregunto, su chico, haciendo que su chica lo mirara extrañada.

-no- dijo, Marian, y con mucho cuidado se desprendió de su chico y abrió el relicario. estos se miraron extrañados por la foto. Se veía una chica arrastrando una maleta y tropezando con un chico distraído buscando algo. –valla!- dijo la chica.

-si, te acuerdas?.- pregunto, su chico, con una gran sonrisa recordando lo sucedido.

La chica Sonrió -claro que me acuerdo! Fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida.- dijo, Marian, abrazando a su chico para volver a bailar.

-si, también fue el mió.- dijo, Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

-todo comenzó por un tropiezo!- dijeron a unísono y rieron al ver que los 2 pensaron los mismo.

Al día siguiente, la pareja fue a la despacho del director porque este los había llamado. Cuando llegaron este les pido que se sentaran.

–bueno, los he llamado para darles una buena noticia- dijo, el director, con una sonrisa.

-de que se trata?- dijo, Harry, sonriendo.

El director buco, algo, en su escritorio -bueno, resulta que me han mandado una carta para usted.- le paso un sobre a Harry.

Harry lo miro extrañado, abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Nos enorgullece informarle que, gracias a las notas que lleva del colegio y por recomendaciones de varios profesores, ha sido aceptado en la "DOBLE A" (Academia de Aurores), por lo tanto, queremos notificarle que comenzara en 6 meses. Pronto le llegara una carta donde le explicara los materiales que debe comprar para estudiar. _

_Atentamente Decano de la Doble A: Sr. Mortyn._

Harry dejo de leer y con los ojos muy abiertos miro a su chica que tenia una sonría enorme.

-FELICIDADES!- dijo, Marian, súper contenta, felicitando a su chico.

-yo… yo… valla, que noticia.- dijo, Harry, mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su chica. –pero… como harás, yo no te quiero dejar sola y tampoco quiero dejar sola a mi hija. Será muy duro para ti y además…- pero no pudo terminar ya que el director lo calmo.

-tranquilo Harry, recuerda que Marian y mi nieta no van a estar solas. Tu te quedaras aquí durante los 4 meses de vacaciones y cuando comiences las actividades, esta me dejara a mi nieta.- dijo, el director, sonriendo.

-pero señor, usted tiene cosas que hacer.- dijo, Marian, preocupada, no quería que su hija y ella fueran estorbos.

-tranquila, cuando este ocupado, veremos que se hará.- dijo, el director, con la misma paciencia. –ok?-

-ok.- dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-disfruten la vacaciones.- dijo, el anciano, y los chicos se retiraron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

HOLA! Jejejeje... gracias por su paciencia en leer mi larguita historia y dejarme Reviews… en verdad me emociono cuando veo las estadísticas de la historia… jejejeje… pues… mañana continuo… CUÍDENSE! Los quiero… CHAU!


	19. Viejas y nuevas rutinas

Hola a todos!!! Primero que nada quiero **DISCULPARME** por mi demora, se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización y no di señales de vida… no saben lo mucho que lamento haber abandonado mi Historia y haberlos dejado en espera, en verdad me disculpo con ustedes… lamentándolo mucho la Universidad me dejo acaparada de deberes los cuales no pude dejar a un lado, pero gracias a DIOS ya estoy un poco mas libre… tengo un compromiso con esta historia y quienes la leen, por ello no volverá a suceder… este es mi nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten… SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! Nuevamente…

**Viejas y nuevas rutinas**

Llego la primera semana de vacaciones y la pareja tuvo mas tiempo de pasarla juntos y con su pequeña que cada día se veía mas hermosa. Los compadres de la pareja se fueron, pero prometieron escribirles.

Una mañana la pareja decidió pasarla en lago. Emma estaba jugando con un sapo que encontró en la grama, sus padres estaban hablando sin prestarle mucha atención. Emma garro el sapo y con una gran sonrisa se lo dio a su mamá. Esta cuando vio, el lindo detalle de su hija, se asusto y provoco una carcajada de Emma y su padre.

–Emma, eso no se hace.- dijo su padre a un riendo.

-creo que salio a ti.- dijo Marian riéndose también.

El tiempo paso y Marian, Harry y la pequeña Emma disfrutaron cada día de las vacaciones. Llego el primer día de clases, la sala común volvió a estar repleta de alumnos nuevos y regulares. En la habitación Marian le daba las indicaciones a Harry.

–ok, tienes todo?- pregunto ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-si.- dijo este que tenía a su pequeña en brazos masticando un muñeco de goma. –no te comas eso, toma.- le saco el muñeco y le dio un chupón. Esta sin quejas lo tomo.

-bueno… me voy.- dijo, Marian, sonriendo.

-que te valla bien, mi amor.- Harry le dio un beso.

La joven estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta cuando se volteo y miro a su amado -tienes los biberones, pañales y…?- trataba de decir.

-ya te lo dije, esta todo… ve y disfruta el primer día.- dijo su chico mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

-si, lo se, pero es que me cuesta separarme de ella, y de ti.- dijo, con algo de melancolía, Marian.

Harry la beso nuevamente y la miro los ojos. –te amo, nosotros te vamos a extrañar.- y sonrió.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y beso a su pequeña. –adiós pequeña, nos vemos en la tarde.- luego se despidió del chico con un beso profundo y salio de la habitación.

Harry suspiro y miro a su hija -bien pequeña nos quedamos solos.- esta lo miro extrañado y señalo la puerta. -que?, mami?- pregunto y la niña se movió como diciendo que "si" y volvió a señalar la puerta. -ella se fue.- dijo con un tono delicado, pero apenas dijo que "su mami se fue" la niña empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. –no, no, no shuuuu… Emma… tranquila amor.- pero era inútil la niña no dejaba de llorar. Este la sentó en la cama y le empezó hacer muecas, pero la niña lloraba con más fuerza. –ok… esto no me lo esperaba.- dijo algo nervioso. En busca de algo para entretenerla, vio su varita y le vino una gran idea. Este lo agarro y grito -EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!- y un siervo salio de la varita. Emma al principio siguió llorando, pero cuando vio al animal dorado y brillante se le olvido que "mami no esta" y se dedico a ver muy atentamente al animal. Harry cargo a su pequeña y esta pudo verlo mejor. Harry pasó toda la mañana y parte del medio día, haciendo magia para entretenerla. La niña quedo rendida y este decidió echar una siesta. –valla que tiene energía!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

La tarde llego y Marian volvió a su cuarto con ganas enormes de ver a su pequeña, cuando entro vio a su nena jugando en su cuna y apenas vio a su mami pego uno grito de alegría. –hola pequeña, si, mami volvió!- dijo muy contenta cargado a su hija y sentándose en su mecedora. –valla!, por lo que veo papi se canso rápido.- dijo con una sonría viendo a su chico rendido, Emma sonrió y se dedico a masticar su juguete.

Harry despertó asustado. –Emma!- dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe.

-tranquilo amor, ya llegue.- dijo, Marian, mientras le daba un beso.

-disculpa, creo que dormí mucho.- dijo, Harry, mientras se rascaba los ojos.

-tranquilo, se que no estas acostumbrado.- dijo su chica con una gran sonrisa.

-como te fue?- pregunto Harry mientras se incorporaba.

-de maravilla- Marian contó todo lo que vivió ese día. –me sintió mucho mejor, creo que me hacia falta volver a ser estudiante.- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-me alegro por ti mi amor- dijo, Harry, mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

Paso una semana y la rutina se volvió usual. Emma también se había acostumbrado a la falta de su mami por las mañanas, esto hizo que Harry no trabajara tanto, ya que tranquilizarla costaba mucho. Una mañana como cualquier otra, después de despedir a Marian, Harry coloco a su pequeña en el piso junto con sus juguetes y fue un momento al baño. No tardo ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba saliendo.

–bien Emma, vamos a desayunar.- pero algo lo dejo extrañado. Emma, que debería estar donde él la dejo, no estaba. Harry se empezó asustar. –ay no!- se dijo. –Emma, donde estas?- busco bajo la cama, no la vio. –Emma?- pero la niña no respondía. De pronto escucho el chirrido de la puerta que se abría por le viento. Este se volteo y vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. –AY NO…EMMA!- grito y bajo corriendo a la sala común, pero no había nadie. Este se llevo las manos a la cabeza. **Que ago?** se pregunto atormentado. **Mi pequeña… **se decía mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Este no lo pensó 2 veces, salio por el retrato y la busco por todas partes. Eran las 9:00am y Emma no parecía, tenia 2 horas perdidas. Harry estaba que no aguantaba la angustia, **debe tener hambre** se dijo preocupado al confirmar la hora. Cuando doblo en una esquina choco con una persona haciendo que cayeran al piso.

-mira por donde vas creti…- pero la joven no termino la oración –Harry?- pregunto extrañada.

-jejejeje, hola amor- dijo, Harry, tratando de no sonar preocupado **ahora si… estoy condenado** trago saliva con dificultad mientras que su chica lo miraba sin entender.

-que haces amor, donde esta Emma?- pregunto Marian mientras se ponía de pie.

-eh… yo…- **dile la verdad **pensaba mientras encontraba las palabras correctas -ella… se… se…- trago saliva. –se me perdió.- dijo pálido viendo a su chica.

Esta lo miro sin comprender. Cuando pudo analizar lo que su chico dijo, sonrió. –jajajajaja, buena esa, donde esta?- pregunto de nuevo, esta pensaba que era mentira.

-es verdad, no se donde esta…- dijo, Harry, nervioso.

Marian miro a Harry a los ojos y callo en la gravedad del asunto reventando de angustia. –COMO QUE NO SABES?!!!- pregunto con el mismo grado de nerviosismo que su chico.

-es que fui al baño y cuando salí no estaba. Busque portada la habitación y no la encontré. Cuando me di cuenta, la puerta estaba abierta, baje corriendo a la sala común y tampoco estaba. He buscado por todo el castillo y no la encuentro.- dijo, Harry, caminando de un lado a otro.

Su chica lo seguía con la mirada apunto de llorar. –cuanto lleva perdida?- pregunto Marian.

-2 horas?- dijo, Harry, deteniéndose.

-2 HORAS?!!!- grito la joven. Los nervios de los 2 estaban al borde. –como paso? Que hacías en el baño?!!!- pregunto ingenuamente, los nervios no la dejaban pensar.

-que crees que hacia, ver si el inodoro vuela?- dijo, Harry, sarcásticamente.

-Harry, nuestra pequeña, pérdida- dijo, Marian, llorando abrazando a su chico.

Harry la abrazo -tranquila, ya le encontraremos.- dijo besando a su chica en la frente, mientras no la soltaba.

-disculpen, Sr. Potter, Srta. Carroz.- dijo una joven que se acercaba a ellos.

-disculpa, no es momento…- trato de decir Harry pero la joven no lo dejo terminar.

-el director quiere verlos, según dice es urgente.- dijo la joven.

La pareja se miro –gracias!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y rápidamente salieron corriendo al despacho del director. Cuando entraron se encontraron con su pequeña jugando con su abuelo en el piso (el estaba en una silla). –EMMA!!!- dijeron al unísono mientras se lanzaban a ella para cargarla.

-veo que si se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.- dijo el anciano serio.

-como…? donde…? ella… gracias a Dios que estas bien nena.- dijo su madre besándola mientras que la niña reía por el comportamiento de su padres.

-como la encontró?- pregunto, Harry, feliz de que su hija estaba bien.

-bueno, la joven Ginny, fue a la habitación a buscar la Srta. Marian, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y se trajo a la niña, al ver que ella llamaba y nadie respondía, supuso que Emma estaba sola.- dijo serio el director. –me la trajo, ya que sabia que yo era el abuelo.-

-la niña no estaba sola, yo estaba en el baño y cuando salí no estaba.- dijo, Harry, en forma de defensa.

-ok, ok, pero eso no justifica que la puerta estuviera semi-abierta.- dijo el anciano, pero esta vez mirando a Marian.

-creo que yo tengo algo de culpa- dijo, Marian, bajando la mirada.

-se que ser padres tan jóvenes no es fácil, pero les pido mas responsabilidad.- dijo de forma autoritaria. –no quiero que en verdad le pase algo malo a la pequeña.- dijo, pero ahora con mas tranquilad.

-no se volverá a repetir.- dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-espero.- dijo el director con una sonrisa. –Vuelvan a sus actividades.- con estos los chicos les dieron las gracias al abuelo y se marcharon.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Llego el mes que separaría a la pareja durante un buen tiempo. La fecha de ir a la DOBLE A llego y la pareja se entristeció mucho. La noche anterior de la partida de Harry, sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Al día siguiente, la pareja con su pequeña, estaban afueras del castillo despidiéndose.

–no quiero que te vallas- decía la voz llorosa de Marian.

-lo se querida, pero es lo mejor para los 3 y lo sabes. Nada va hacer fácil en la vida.- dijo su chico abrazándola. La niña que estaba en los brazos de su madre se estiro para estar con su papi. –me tengo que ir pequeña, espero que te portes bien y no me olvides.- dijo su padre cargando a su hija mientras la pequeña lo miraba como entendiendo lo que su padre decía. Este la beso en la frente. En ese momento, llego una carroza muy lujosa que decía, en las puertas con letras doradas, DOBLE A. Estos la vieron y se abrazaron los 3.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo, un joven salio de esta. –ese es su equipaje Sr. Potter?- pregunto. Harry solo se limito asentir con la cabeza. El joven empezó a cargar el equipaje. –listo Señor!- dijo le al terminar.

-adiós mi corazón, cuídate.- dijo, Marian, con lagrimas en los ojos y sin despegarse del pecho de su amado.

-adiós mis reinas.- se despidió Harry, se separo de las 2 y con la mirada muy triste se monto en su carroza la cual empezó a andar. Salio por la ventana y se despidió.

Emma empezó a llorar y su madre la trataba de calmar mientras despedía su chico. Cuando la carroza se perdió de vista, esta se encamino a su habitación, pero, antes de ir, fue a donde Ginny. –Ginny?- toco la puerta.

-pasa!- dijo la joven.

-hola, te importa si te dejo a Emma?- pregunto, Marian, aguantando las lagrimas.

-no, tranquila.- dijo, Ginny, mientras la cargaba. –esta todo bien?- pregunto la pelirroja, algo preocupada, al ver el estado de Marian.

-si… solo que… Harry se acaba de ir y no quiero que la niña se ponga nerviosa por mi tristeza.- dijo, Marian, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-tranquila, yo te la subo en unas horas.- dijo, Ginny, con cara de comprensión.

Marian solo se limito a sonreír y subir para llorar lo que resta del día. Después de llorar un buen rato y ser vencida por el sueño, unos picotazos en la ventana de su habitación la despertaron. Esta con los ojos hinchados, por el largo rato que lloro, miro su reloj y vio que había dormido 3 horas. Al ver que era Hedwig se acerco muy rápido y le desato el mensaje. Esta decía:

_Mis Reinas:_

_Ya llegue, en todo el camino he pensado en ustedes. Tengo una habitación para mi solo, es acogedora y la academia es muy agrande y hermosa. _

_Quisiera que estuvieran aquí._

_Las ama Harry._

Marian suspiro y dejo que rodaran otras gotas de lágrimas. De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, era Ginny que traía a su hija en brazos. –Hola nena!.- dijo, Marian, cariñosamente y la cargo.

-hola, estas mejor?- pregunto, Ginny, mientras dejaba a Emma en los brazos de su madre.

-si, acabo de recibir una carta de él.- contesto, Marian, con una sonrisa triste.

Ginny la brazo –tranquila que por muy lejos que este él no te va olvidar.-

La chica sonrió –gracias Ginny.-

-tranquila, no dudes en llamarme de nuevo. Me voy para que descansen.- Ginny se paro y salio de la habitación.

Marian coloco a su pequeña en el piso y se dirigió a lavarse la cara. Cuando se miraba al espejo para ver que tan hinchados estaban sus ojos, vio, por le reflejo del espejo, a su hija caminando hacia la lechuza. Marian abrió los ojos como platos y volteo para ver que sus ojos no la engañaban y en efecto, no era una alucinación, su hija estaba caminando, algo torcida, pero caminaba. –EMMA!!!- grito emocionada su madre y la abrazo para celebrarle los primeros pasos, la niña reía. –lastima que papi no los vio.- dijo algo melancólica. Beso a su hija en la frente, la coloco en el piso, agarro un pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta a su chico diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y la sorpresa de su hija.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!! Nuevamente… espero que la hayan disfrutado y en el transcurso de la lectura hayan perdonado mi falta de responsabilidad… no se preocupe que no tardo en bajar el próximo capi… **GRACIAS**!!! por seguir la historia… LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOO!!!! Chau…

PD: para los que leen mi otra historia "**Esto no puede estarme pasando a MI!!!**" les informo que he avanzado mucho y dentro de poco la actualizo, lo mas seguro sea en el transcurso de la semana que viene… CHAU!!!...


	20. Navidades y un cumpleaños

**Navidades y un cumpleaños**

Diciembre llego muy rápido y las vacaciones también. Marian decoro, junto con su pequeña, la habitación con guirnaldas y un pequeño árbol de navidad. La ultima semana de clases culmino y al día siguiente Marian se levanto muy temprano, limpio la habitación, se baño junto con su pequeña, se vistieron y esperaron en la sala común. Cuando el reloj dio las 11:00am el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejando pasar a un joven apuesto con muchos regalos y su equipaje.

–AMOR!!!- dijo Marian levantándose para abrazar a su chico.

Este sonrió y soltó todo lo que tenia en sus manos para abrazarla. –te extrañe cielo, mejor dicho, a las 2.- dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios, ambos tenían los ojos aguados. De repente Harry sintió que su túnica era jalada por el piso, este miro y vio a su pequeña paradita con las manos estiradas. –hola pequeña!- dijo muy contento y cargo a su hija abrazándola. –te traje muchos regalos- dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas.

-debes de estar cansado, ven vamos a la habitación.- dijo su amada mientras lo ayudaba con los paquetes.

-gracias.- dijo, Harry, muy sonriente.

Pasaron una navidad de lo lindo. Sus compadres vinieron y compartieron con ellos. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba rápido, ya que al finalizar Diciembre, Harry, tenía que volver a la Academia. El ojiverde estaba esperando junto con su prometida e hija la carroza a fueras del castillo.

–Como pasa el tiempo, y tu cada día pesas mas!- dijo Harry haciéndole una mueca a su hija que la tenia cargada, esta se rió por la cara de su papa. De repente se escucho el galopar de un caballo junto con una carroza.

-bueno mi amor, te amo. Te me cuidas.- dijo, Marian, llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

Este correspondió el abrazo, se despego de ella y la miro a los ojos. –igualmente mi corazón. Te amo con todo mis fuerzas.- dijo su prometido con los ojos aguados.

-pa, pa.- dijo Emma abrazando a su papi.

La pareja quedo anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrí. Su hija, su pequeña hija de 11 meses hablo. –BRAVO EMMA!!!- dijo la pareja emocionada. La niña reía.

Su papá la alzo a lo alto y le dio muchas vueltas. –MI PEQUEÑA HABLO!!!- decía emocionado. La niña reía y reía. –es el mejor regalo de mi vida. Me dijo papá!!!- dijo apunto de llorar.

-menos mal que la pudiste ver.- dijo Marian feliz por lo ocurrido. –di mamá Emma, maaamaaa.- decía la chica para que su hija repitiera.

-maaa, maaa- dijo la pequeña sin dificultad. Ambos rieron.

-Sr. Potter, esta listo?- dijo el conductor de la carroza interrumpiendo la escena.

-si, si, un momento.- dijo, Harry, mientras volvía con su chica. –te amo, a las 2, que no se te olvide escribirme .- beso a su chica y su a hija, le dio su maleta al conductor y con un beso en el aire se despidió.

-adiós mi vida! TE AMO!!!- grito Marian al ver que la carroza se movía, Harry saco su cabeza por la ventana y se despido hasta perderse de vista.

Llego el 4 de enero con muchos deberes, pero también con mucho movimiento por parte de Marian ya que su pequeña cumpliría el año. Esta planeo una fiesta en la sala común donde asistirían los nuevos amigos de Marian y algunos parientes de la niña, como su abuelo, la nueva abuela Mcgonagall y Hagrid que se convirtió en el tío. Como el día callo un fin de semana Marian, con ayuda de Ginny, pudieron dedicarse todo el día en preparar y decorar la sala. A las 4pm la sala tenia muchos globos de todos lo colores, una gran torta de chocolate y un gran letrero que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EMMA". La fiesta estaba muy movida, Emma tenía muchos regalos y estaba feliz de ser el centro de atracción. Todos ya estaban en la fiesta y Marian bajo el volumen de la música y decidió hablar.

–escuchen!- Grito la madre para que todos prestaran atención -como ya estamos todos, podemos abrir los regalos así que…- pero 2 personas la interrumpieron.

-disculpa, pero ahora si estamos algunos.- dijo Ron, con Hermione al lado, sonriendo. Ambos estaban entrando por el retrato.

Marian quedo paralizada por el asombro, pero luego fue corriendo a recibir a la pareja –HOLA!!! Que bueno que vinieron, medio mucho dolor pensar que no estarían ustedes y su papá…- reventó a llorar Marian.

-tranquila, jamás nos perderíamos el primer año de nuestra ahijada, aunque tuviera que romper mil reglas para poder venir.- dijo su comadre abrazándola.

-toma es de nuestra parte.- dijo su compadre mientras le entregaba una caja bien envuelta de color dorado.

-gracias chico.- dijo, Marian, con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

El público miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Marian se volteo y dijo -bueno, ahora podemos abrir los regalos!- todos silbaron y aplaudieron.

-aun no he terminado de llegar.- dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

Marian volteo y se encontró con la persona que más quería.

–VINISTE!!!- grito la chica mientras abrazaba a Harry que venia con muchos regalos.

-no me perdería por nada del mundo este día.- y beso a su chica.

-Donde esta mi princesa?!- pregunto mientras buscaba algo en la habitación.

-PA, PA!!!- grito la pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de su papá.

-hola pequeña.- saludo, Harry, mientras la besaba y cargaba.

La fiesta continúo mucho mas alegre que antes, Emma recibió muchos regalos de parte de todos y termino comiéndose la mitad de la torta. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, se fueron los compadres y Harry, ya que pidieron permiso para solo un día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!! Otro capi mas para el día de HOY!!!… espero que les haya gustado como los demás… gracias nuevamente por su visita y no se preocupen que ya viene el otro en camino… BESOS chauuuu….


	21. TRAICIÓN!

**TRAICIÓN!!!**

Marian no era la única que sufría al no estar junto a la persona que mas amabas, ya que Harry, quien sufría igual que su chica, era el único en la academia que no salía a fiestas, porque no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar, y no hablaba con muchachas, para no terminar con miles de fans. Un día, el ojiverde, recibió una carta importante del decano que decía:

_Sr. Potter:_

_Gracias a su comportamiento y sus buenas calificaciones, usted le dará la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante que llegara mañana a las 8:00am. Le enseñara las áreas de la academia y donde dormirá (la habitación que tiene este nuevo estudiante es el 101, el que esta a su lado). _

_Por favor mande respuesta. _

_Firma decano Sr. Mortyn._

-quien será el nuevo? – pregunto, Harry, extrañado y le mando la respuesta al decano, diciendo que estará encantado de dar la bienvenida.

Al día siguiente, a las 7:55am, Harry, estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia muy bien vestido, tanto que hacia que las chicas perdieran el aliento al verlo. Cuando su reloj dio las 8:00am una carroza muy lujosa se estaciono al frente de él. Este caballerosamente abrió la puerta y quedo muy impresionado al ver quien era. –Chou?!- dijo al ver que la chica le sonreía.

-valla, que casualidad! Y por lo que veo muy buena.- dijo, Chou, muy contenta mientras lo veía de arriba a bajo.

Harry se molesto, pero no pudo hacer nada. –Bi… Bienvenida.- trato de decir sin sonar sarcástico.

-gracias!- dijo, Chou, mientras se bajaba de la carroza. Estaba muy bonita, todo chico que pasaba silbaba. –Veo que todos los chicos son muy gentiles.- dijo mientras le picaba el ojo a uno y saludaba con la mano.

-sígame.- dijo, Harry, secamente y en menos de 30 minutos le mostró la academia. Quería separarse de ella, no quiera estar a su lado. –Esta es tu habitación.- dijo mientras le daba las llaves.

-gracias, eres un amor.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Harry no respondió el cumplido y se dirigió a su habitación. Apenas, Harry, toco la perilla, de su habitación, la chica pregunto. –no me digas que eres mi vecino?!- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Este cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.

-valla Harry Potter! ahora nada me impedirá recuperarte.- dijo esta con una sonrisa perversa.

En menos de una semana Chou se hizo la más popular de la academia, ya que todos lo chicos tenían que ver con ella y ya tenia su propio grupo de amigas que la seguían como abejas en miel. Esta, en muchas oportunidades, se le insinuaba a Harry, pero el chico se le alejaba molesto.

Llego el mes de Febrero. En los jardines de la academia se encontraba Harry y su compañero Nick, este era rubio y con ojos azules como el cielo, era flaco y muy alto.

-si es bonita verdad?- dijo, Nick, a Harry al ver que Chou pasaba al frente de ellos. Esta dejo caer por "accidente" sus libros, y muy sensualmente los recogió. Harry le torció los ojos de obstinación. Su compañero no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la actitud de él asía la chica. Cuando Chou se fue, este aprovecho. –que, que fue eso amigo?- pregunto el rubio.

-que?- pregunto Harry sin entender.

-esoooo.- dijo, Nick, señalando a Chou la cual caminaba. -Como es posible que no le hagas caso a la chica mas bonita de la academia?.- dijo extrañado.

-ahhh! te refieres a Chang. Es una larga historia y como sabes tengo una prometida e hija, somos muy unidos y felices.- dijo, Harry, con una sonrisa.

-ok, ok, te entiendo, pero ellas están muyyy lejos y Chou esta muyyy cerca.- dijo, Nick, en forma de inspiración.

-no molestes, si?.- dijo, Harry, molesto ya que no le gusto el comentario de su compañero. Después de un rato Harry se fue a su habitación a escribirle a su chica. Cuando estaba revisando lo que decía, la carta, alguien lo asusto.

-que tierno, ojala fuera para mi.- le susurro una voz femenina en el oído.

-que… demonios…?- dijo, Harry, mientras volteaba bruscamente y se encontró con unos ojos negros.

Chou sonreía al ver a Harry asustado, parecía indefenso. –hola bombón.- dijo saludando con una mano.

-FUERA!!!- grito Harry y la agarro por un brazo, pero antes de girar la perilla la chica lo detuvo.

-no te atrevas a sacarme de esta forma ya que haré un escándalo taaaaan grande que lo sabrá hasta el decano. Y te meterás en problemas ya que diré que me maltrataste- dijo, Chou, de forma desafiante.

-ah, si?- dijo, Harry, con tranquilidad y la agarro con mas fuerza y la saco de un jalón tan fuerte que la tumbo al piso del pasillo. –REGLA NUMERO UNO CHANG!!!- grito a todo pulmón para que salieran todos de sus habitaciones. –NO ME AMENACES- y en efecto todos salieron de sus cuartos y miraban con mucho interés la situación. La chica estaba roja, no se podía parar del piso. –NUMERO DOS, NO ENTRES A MI HABITACION CON O SIN PERMISO MIO, Y NUMERO TRES ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MIIIII!!!- cerro la puerta tan fuerte que todos se asustaron.

La chica todavía estaba en el piso roja como tomate, la pena no la dejaba moverse. **Me las pagaras Potter, vas hacer mió, pase lo que pase** pensaba mientras veía la puerta del chico.

-estas bien?- le pregunto, Nick, que aprovecho la situación.

Esta lo miro. –si, si, solo que… parece que se molesto, le iba a dar una sorpresa, pero se ofendió.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras se levantaba. –Gracias.-

-no te preocupes, Potter siempre es así con las mujeres. No eres la única que a tratado de conquistarlo.- dijo, Nick, con una sonrisa.

-bueno… yo no seré una mas para esa lista, veras que en poco tiempo será mió.- dijo, Chou, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-jajajaja, eso tendré que verlo.- dijo, Nick, en forma de reto.

-pero si quieres me puedes ayudar, serás muy bien recompensado.- dijo, Chou, acercándosele mucho al chico con una sonrisa.

Este se puso rojo y empezó a temblar al ver que podía sentir la respiración de la chica en sus labios. –o… ok esta bien- dijo, Nick, nervioso.

-ok, trato echo, mañana te diré lo que harás.- dijo, Chou, con una sonrisa seductora, se dio media vuelta sin antes picarle el ojo y se marcho.

-uff… que chica!.- dijo, Nick, suspirando.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Chou, le explico todo los pasos a Nick. –te lo repito?- pregunto la chica al rubio.

-si… por favor.- dijo el chico ya que no se podía concentrar al tener a la chica más bella a su lado.

-grrr, ok- dijo, Chou, algo obstinada. –como lo que paso ayer con Harry es el tema del día, dentro de una semana yo...- explico el plan de nuevo -Ok?- pregunto dudando de que el chico entendiera.

-ok, ok, ya entendí.- dijo, Nick, con una sonrisa.

-eso si, si alguien se entera antes de que pase, tu cabeza rodara por el piso.- dijo, Chou, en forma de amenaza.

-tranquila, tranquila!- dijo, Nick, algo temeroso.

Los días pasaban volando y Chou los contaba con emoción. El día llego, era un sábado. Harry se levanto, se aseó y vistió para pasar el día en su recamara. Cuando se iba a sentar a repasar sus apuntes su puerta tocaron, este se levanto y, rezando que no fuera Chou, abrió la puerta. Este se quedo inmóvil a ver quien era. –MI AMOR!!!- grito y abrazo a Marian.

-hola mi cielo!- dijo, Marian, besándolo en la boca.

-mi amor! por que no me avisaste de que venias?, mira como estoy.- dijo, Harry, abrazando a su chica.

-no seas Tontito.- Entro de lo mas contenta y detallo toda la habitación. –es acogedora.- dijo, Marian, mientras se acostaba en la cama. –y la cama es muy cómoda- dijo de forma seductora.

-jejejeje, y Emma?- pregunto, Harry, al no ver a su pequeña.

-la deje con el abuelo, así podremos estar…- suspiro la chica -solos- dijo de forma coqueta.

Harry sonrió de forma picara -me hubiera gustado verla, pero bueno, dado a las circunstancias…- dijo, Harry, mientras se acostaba a su lado y la beso con pasión. –quieres comprobar que tan cómoda es la cama?- dijo en el oído de la chica.

Esta rió y beso con más intensidad al chico. Pasaron toda el día en intercambio de emociones y sensaciones que no tenían desde hace mucho tiempo. "te amo" se decían una y otra vez durante todo ese magnifico día.

A la maña siguiente, Harry, despertó muy contento. Se coloco la gafas para ver como dormía su chica, pero… -CHOU CHANG?!!!- dijo frustrado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La chica despertó contenta y algo desilusionada, ya que se dio cuenta que la poción termino su efecto. –hola Harry, fue magni…- pero no pudo terminar ya que, Harry, la tiro al piso de un jalón de cabellos.

-DEMONIOS CHOU!!!- le grito, Harry, mientras se paseaba una y otra vez por la habitación. **no, no paso, no, no, no…** se sentó en la cama y se agarro la cabeza. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

La chica estaba arrodillada en el piso con una sabana tapándola. Veía como el chico se hundía poco a poco en sus pensamientos. Se acerco a él y muy dulcemente dijo –Harry, tranquilo nadie lo sabrá… AHHH!!!- grito de dolor ya que, Harry, la garro por el cabello.

-dime que no paso nada!- dijo, Harry, con la ira al máximo.

-AHHH… si pa… AHHH!!!.- trataba de decir, Chou, pero Harry la agarro con mas fuerza por el cabello.

-DIME QUE NO PASO!!!- le grito, el chico, rojo de la ira mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-SI PASOOO!!!- dijo, Chou, gritando.

Harry la soltó y se sentó en su cama. –como pudiste, YO ABRÍ MI CORAZÓN A MARIAN ANOCHE, NO A TI!!!- dijo, Harry, con mucha furia.

La chica se levanto y se empezó a vestir. –ponlo como tu quieras, pero me dijiste mas de mil veces que te encantaba, me preguntaste que de donde saque tanta espontaneidad!!! Me demostraste que te gusto, QUE YO TE GUSTE!!!- decía, Chou, de forma cortante ya totalmente vestida. Harry solo se limitaba a taparse los oídos. –ADMITE QUE ME AMAS!!!- grito Chou, pero ¡¡¡PLAS!!! Harry la sentó en el piso de una solo bofetada.

-CALLATE!!!- le grito Harry. –YO AMO A MARIAN, TU SOLO ME DAS ASCO!!!- escupió toda su rabia.

Chou se levanto del piso y corrió, llorando, asía la puerta. Estaba apunto de salir, pero Harry la agarro por un brazo y la miro directamente a los ojos. –te lo advierto- apretó mucho mas el brazo de la muchacha, la cual hizo una mueca de dolor. –te juro que si Marian se entera de esto…- hizo una pausa. La muchacha estaba apunto de llorar con mas fuerzas, esto hizo que, Harry, sonriera de la forma mas cruel. –Encontraras lo que menos buscas.- la soltó y la saco de su habitación de un empujo. Apenas cerro la puerta, Harry, palideció y se recostó en su cama. Sentía que deshonro el amor asía su chica e hija. –Perdón- le dijo al retrato de su chica que saludaba con su pequeña en brazos.

Chou entro al su cuarto entre asustada, algo adolorida, y triunfante. –las tienes?- pregunto a un chico que la esperaba en su cama.

-si… toma- dijo, Nick, dándole unas fotos. –por lo visto recurres al plan B-

-si… no pude confundir a Harry… el amor que tiene él asía ese par de tontas es mas fuerte que su deseo de "buena cama"- dijo, Chou mientras veía las fotos.

-no crees que es un poco cruel lo que vas hacer?- pregunto, Nick, algo tímido.

Chou sonrió y lo miro a los ojos. –no Nick, no es "un poco cruel", sino es ser CRUEL!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa maquiavélica. –si Harry no puede ser mió, NO SERA DE NADIE!!!- su cara cambio a ira y maldad.

-bien… me alegro por ti- dijo el rubio algo intimidado por la chica. –Ahora… ya cumplí mi parte y quiero mi recompensa- dijo mientras le agarraba la cintura a la chica.

-Obliviate!- dijo, Chou, apuntado, a la cabeza del chico, con su varita de la cual salio una luz y se adentro en la cabeza del rubio haciendo que cerrara sus azules ojos. –borra todo lo sucedido desde hace 9 días atrás. Tu entraste por error a mi cuarto.- termino y dejo de apuntar con la varita.

El chico abrió los ojos y algo aturdido pregunto. –que, que ago aquí?- dijo al ver que no era su cuarto. Pero apenas vio a la chica se puso rojo y nervioso.

-puedo ayudarte?, estas en mi cuarto.- dijo, Chou, con cara de no entender del porque el había entrado.

-per… perdón… yo… lo siento.- dijo, Nick, y salio como un rayo de la habitación.

La chica sonrió y se acostó en su cama para ver las fotos. –haber, cuales serán las mejores?…- dijo detallando las fotos. -esta me gusta, jajajajajaja- rió con ganas.

----------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!! A todos… que hará Chou con esas fotos?... no saben?... jajajajaja… YO SI SE!!!... jejejejeje… pero tranquilos que ustedes también sabrán cuando publique el siguiente capi que será dentro de poco… espero que les haya gustado y me dejen Reviews... GRACIAS POR LEER!!!... besos CHAUUUU!!!


	22. Corazón roto

**Corazón roto**

En el colegio Hogwarts estaba una joven madre leyéndole una historia a su pequeña en la mecedora. –soplare y soplare hasta derrumbar tu casa de paja. Entonces el lobo…- pero unos piquetes en la ventana no la dejo seguir. Marian puso a su hija en el piso y fue a ver la ventana. Cuando se acerco vio una lechuza color chocolate. Esta tenia un gran paquete, Marian le abrió la ventana, esta entro dejo el paquete en la cama y se fue volando. –Que raro.- dijo extrañada y se dedico a abrir el paquete. –mmm… fotos, a ver…- pero su reacción fue directa, las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies se enfriaron, palidecía mas por cada foto que veía, sus ojos llenaron de lagrimas, su corazón estaba que salía por su boca y su respiración se hizo mas fuerte ya que sentía que se asfixiaba. –NOOOOOOO!!!- grito con toda su alma, provocando que Emma se asustara y emperezara a llorar.

Ginny, que estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación, escucho el grito de Marian. Subió a toda velocidad y se encontró con una escena espantosa. –MARIAN!!!- grito al ver que la joven estaba tirada en el piso con un montón de fotos. –Marian, estas bien?- se arrodillo para ver el estado de la chica, pero Marian no respondía, estaba desmallada. -que paso?… Emma!- dijo al ver a la pobre criatura escondida detrás de un enorme oso de peluche, llorando. Ginny la cargo para calmarla –ya pequeña, ya…- pero pudo ver la fotos y quedo casi o igual de impresionada que Marian.

-Que paso?!- pregunto la profesora, Mcgonagall, al entrar con un grupo de estudiantes.

Ginny, para evitar rumores, recogió todas las fotos y las escondió antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta. –no… no lo se… cuando llegue ya estaba en el piso.- dijo la joven con las fotos metidas en su túnica y la pobre Emma recostada en su regazo.

-bueno… será mejor llevarla a la enfermería.- dijo la profesora algo preocupada. –ustedes dejen el chisme y ayúdenme.- les ordeno, la profesora, al grupo de estudiantes. –señorita, valla al despacho del director y dígale lo sucedido.- le dijo a Ginny y con esto se marcho con Marian.

-si señora.- dijo, Ginny, y se fue con Emma al despacho del director.

Después de un par de horas, Marian, despertó con una venda en la cabeza. –que… que paso…? AHHH!!!- se quejo de dolor cuando se toco la cabeza.

-que bueno que despertaste- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo, la cual estaba, a su lado, esperando que la joven despertara. -te encuentras bien?- pregunto, Ginny, algo preocupada.

Marian recordó lo sucedido y dejo escapar gotas de lágrimas. –no… no lo estoy… me quiero morir Ginny.- dijo, Marian, llorando con mucha fuerza.

-no digas eso! Piensa en tú hermosa hija y cosas las maravillosas que tiene la vida.- dijo la pelirroja con tono de apoyo. -se que es muy difícil no creer, pero debes escuchar y hablar con Harry, debe de haber una razón detrás de esas fotos.- dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga.

-las fotos! Las deje…- decía Marian nerviosa, pero Ginny la calmo.

-tranquila, las tengo yo, nadie las vio, ni siquiera el director.- dijo, Ginny, con una leve sonrisa mientras le entregaba las fotos.

-gracias amiga.- dijo Marian. –Pero eso no me tranquiliza.- dijo llorando mientras miraba las fotos nuevamente.

-buenas tardes damas.- dijo el director con su nieta en brazos. Marian escondió las fotos –como se siente señorita?- pregunto, el anciano a Marian, con una sonrisa.

-solo… quiero ver a Harry… QUIERO VERLO!!! - dijo, Marian reventado de ira y llanto.

El director vio los ojos de Marian y no hizo mas preguntas. –se lo traeré hoy en la noche.- se dio media vuelta y se llevo a su nieta de nuevo.

Harry estaba en su habitación muy deprimido. Tocaron la puerta y este la abrió. –Buenas tardes Señor Decano, en que puedo ayudarle?- dijo este muy serio.

-Buenas tardes Potter, me temo que le tenemos malas noticias. Su prometida tuvo una decaída esta mañana y necesitan de su presencia hoy mismo en el colegio. Su carroza saldrá cuando este listo. Tiene permiso hasta mañana a las 3:00pm.- dijo el decano.

-gracias, estaré listo en menos de 5 minutos.- dijo, Harry, algo alarmado. Su prometida estaba mal y eso lo ponía muy mal a él. Esa misma mañana, Harry, recibió una presión muy grande en el pecho, pero luego se detuvo. Eso lo puso muy nervioso, pero pensó que la joven lo extrañaba. Harry se alisto y se monto en la carroza rumbo a su antiguo colegio. Llego con el corazón a mil, corrió en dirección a la enfermería, pero en el camino se encontró con Ginny. –GIN! Que le paso a Marian?!!! Donde esta Emma?!!!- Pregunto alarmado y nervioso.

-Marian en la enfermería y Emma con su abuelo.- dijo la pelirroja sin detenerse a saludarlo o para ayudarlo a su encuentro con Marian.

Harry quedo extrañado por la actitud de Ginny y entro corriendo a la enfermería. –amor! Como estas?- pero cuando fue a besar a su chica esta no lo dejo por una ¡¡¡PLAS!!! Cachetada. Harry se agarro el cachete. –que fue eso?- pregunto algo molesto.

Marian no respondió, saco, de debajo de su almohada, las fotos y se las tiro en los pies. –dímelo tu.- dijo de forma cruda con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Harry se extraño, recogió las fotos y las detallo bien. No paso ni un segundo cuando sintió que todos sus músculos quedaban paralizados, su cara palidecía y su boca se secaba. Soltó las fotos de la impresión –yo…- no podía hablar. Las fotos mostraban imágenes de Harry besando, tocando, desvistiendo y acostándose con CHOU. Harry miro a Marian a los ojos, sus nervios no lo dejaban reaccionar.

Marian decidió hablar -sabes, Ginny me dijo de… de…- el dolor en su corazón roto no la dejaba hablar, pero se aclaro la garganta y siguió. –De que hay una razón detrás esas fotos, así que… si la hay quiero oírla.- Harry bajo la mirada, este no podía seguir viéndola a lo ojos. Él no podía creer que esto pasara. –dime… dime que no paso… solo dime eso y lo tomare como otra insignificante piedra en el camino.- dijo, Marian, seria derramando la grimas en silencio.

-yo… yo…- trataba de decir, Harry, pero no podía. Eran tantos los nervios y la vergüenza.

-SOLO DILO HARRY!!!- grito la joven histérica –dime… dime que esto es producto de una mala broma.- estaba muy molesta, y dolida.

Harry miro a su chica a los ojos, este como ella, derramaba gotas gruesas de lágrimas. –si… si paso… pero…- no pudo terminar. Marian se arranco el relicario, la esclava de oro, se quito el anillo de compromiso, y se los lanzo a los pies.

-eso es lo que querías?… separarnos… que?... acaso no te demostré cariño o amor?… acaso Emma no es la unión de nuestro gran amor?... TODO FUE UNA FARSA!!!? – grito la joven derramando lagrimas con mas fuerzas, tanto así que empezó a llorar sangre.

Harry, al ver la sangre que salía de los ojos de la chica, se alarmo y se acerco a ella. –no mi amor… tu me diste todo... eso fue…-

-CALLA!!!- lo interrumpió Marian. –me traicionaste, Harry… no solo a mi, sino a nuestro amor y… a Emma… Emma, nuestro amor… EMMA, HARRY!!!… Ella no vale para ti?…- dijo con tanta rabia que sentía que su vida se estaba acabando.

-déjame… déjame explicarte… solo escúchame…- Harry estaba desesperado. Marian negaba con la cabeza en símbolo de que no lo iba a escuchar.

-no, Harry… las fotos… las fotos hablan por ti…- Marian reventó a llorar mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-escúchame amor…- le decía, Harry a Marian, en lagrimas.

-no…- dijo en llantos la joven. –te quiero lejos… lejos de mi y de mi hija, PORQUE ELLA DEJO DE SER TUYA!!!-

-escúchame!- le rogaba Harry desesperado.

-NO, VETE!!!- le grito Marian al ojiverde.

-ESCUCHAME POR UN DEMONIO!!!- le grito Harry agarrándole la cara para que lo viera.

-SUELTAME!!! No me TOQUES!!!- Gritaba la joven tratando de zafarse de Harry.

-QUE ESCANADALO ES ESTE!!!?- llego el director interrumpiendo la escena –que es lo que sucede?- pero cuando se acerco vio las fotos en el piso. Este tomo una y la vio bien.

Harry palideció más y vio que estaba, en ese momento, solo sin nada de apoyo. El director le quitaría la amistad y confianza, la academia lo botaría, Marian lo iba a dejar de amar y Emma se la quitarían. –ESE NO SOY YO!!!- reventó Harry del desespero. El director lo miro a los ojos con seriedad –me engañaron!… no es lo que piensan… por favor, Marian, amor mió…- miro a la joven la cual seguía sin quitarse las manos de la cara, no paraba de negar con la cabeza y de llorar. –por favor amor… no, no me dejes… sin ti no soy nadie… Emma… Emma me importa más que a mi vida… por favor, CREEME…!!!- grito desesperado a la joven.

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento. Harry y Marian quedaron profunda y tranquilamente dormidos. El director los durmió para que se calmaran. Detallo más las fotos y vio algo muy particular en Harry. Los ojos, del joven, no eran verdes, sino blancos. El director sonrió alegre y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del chico que dormía.

Cuando los chicos se despertaron, se dieron cuenta que estaban en el despacho del director.

-que…? paso…?- dijo, Harry, despertando.

-que…?- dijo, Marian, al despertar, pero apenas vio al chico a su lado, se paro y se alejo lo suficiente de él. Harry bajo la mirada.

-que bueno que despertaron!- dijo el director con una sonrisa desde su escritorio.

-no lo quiero cerca!- dijo, Marian, muy molesta y apunto de llorar. Estaba parada en un rincón de la oficina.

-siéntense por favor.- dijo el director apuntado a dos sillas frente a su escritorio. Harry obedeció, pero Marian no lo hizo. –es una orden señorita.- dijo sin cambiar el tono calmante de su voz. La chica no vio mas remedio y obedeció. –Ahora, les pido que se escuchen el uno al otro, o me veré en el deber de reprenderlos- dijo de forma seria y severa. Los chicos asintieron serios y algo intimidados –bien!- sonrió el anciano –ahora… Harry solo dime "si" o "no" cuando te pregunte.- Harry asintió. –tu viste a la señorita Marian en ves de a la señorita Chang?- pregunto calmado.

Harry se sorprendió –si… como sabe que no vi a Chang…?-

-Harry, solo respóndeme, no me preguntes- lo interrumpió el director sonriendo. Harry asintió. –ok… escuchaste alguna diferencia en la voz?- pregunto.

-no, eran iguales.- dijo, Harry, mas tranquilo. Marian lo veía molesta.

-ok!- dijo contento el director. -señorita Marian, a Harry lo engañaron.- dijo, en tono definitivo, a Marian.

-como?!- pregunto Marian sin cambiar de opinión y humor.

-con la poción multijugos.- respondió Harry. Este pensó que era la respuesta.

-mientes!- dijo Marian molesta viéndolo a los ojos -la poción multijugos cambia la forma de la persona. Si tomaras fotos saldría yo, no Chou.- dijo mirándolo desafiante. –no me tomes por tonta!- amenazo al ojiverde.

-pero…- trato de defenderse Harry.

-es verdad Harry, no es poción multijugos.- dijo el director.

-entonces?- pregunto, Harry, angustiado.

-eres un mentiroso!- dijo, Marian a Harry, con toda la rabia del mundo.

-créale señorita…- trato de decirle el director pero no pudo.

-QUE LE CREA!!! Mire esas fotos… No son montaje!!!- dijo llorando la chica.

-le muestro lo que paso? – le pregunto, el anciano a Marian, con una sonrisa.

-si puede, si- dijo, Marian, llorando.

El director se paro de su silla, se dirigió a una mesita que tenia cerca de Fawkes y tomo un vaso lleno de un líquido pastoso color negro. Arranco unos cuantos pelos negros de la cabeza de Harry, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor, y los echo en la pasta. El contenido del vaso se volvió transparente y muy líquido, después hecho unos cuantos pelos blancos de su larga barba y la sustancia tomo un color entre azul y verde. –Tómelo.- se lo dio a Marian.

La chica algo dudosa lo tomo. De repente vio que el director se convertía en su chico. Dejo caer el vaso de la impresión. –COMO?!!!- se paro de su puesto y toco la cara que supuestamente era del director.

Harry no entendía lo que pasaba. –yo no veo diferencia.-

-tu no la ves, pero ella ve que yo soy tu.- dijo el director sonriendo.

-AHHH!!!- grito, Marian, asustada -Tiene la misma voz de Harry!- dijo horrorizada.

-mírate en un espejo.- dijo el director y le paso un pequeño espejo a la chica.

-valla!- dijo la joven al ver que, en el reflejo del espejo, sus ojos eran blancos, no tenían su color castaño. Volvió su mirada al Harry que tenia al frente (el director) –como...? que...?- trataba de organizar la gran lista de pregunta, pero ante sus ojos el directo volvió a tener su aspecto natural. –ya no es Harry!– dijo sorprendida.

-si, porque te diste cuenta de que no era Harry en verdad- dijo el director sonriendo. –esta poción es muy rara, se llama Tromperie, lo invento un francés. El efecto dura entre 23 o 20 horas, depende que tan fuerte sea.-

-como se dio cuenta de que era esa poción y no otra?- pregunto Harry dudoso.

-detalle mejor las fotos y vi que tus ojos perdieron el color natural volviéndose totalmente blancos. Solo una poción hace ese efecto y es el Tromperie- dijo el anciano relajado.

-pero… como la llegue a beber?- pregunto Harry aun perplejo. –como no me di cuenta de que la ingería?-

-el como la bebiste? no se todavía, pero te puedo asegurar de que es una poción que no tiene nada de sabor, por lo cual no es muy difícil mezclarla con cualquier bebida o comida y no sentir su presencia en ella, pero esa es tu tarea Harry, el ver como la ingeriste- dijo el anciano volviendo a su puesto.

La chica, que aun no se sentaba en su puesto, dejo caer el espejo, se arrodillo en el piso y reventado a llorar –perdón, perdón, pero…- decía en sus sollozos.

Harry se paro rápidamente y se puso al lado de su chica. Este la levanto del piso y le dio un profundo beso. –tranquila… es muy realista, hasta yo me lo creí- dijo abrazándola, se sentía mas calmado, pero empozo a sentir un odio que nacía y crecía en su corazón. –esa estupida de Chang pagara, PAGARA MUY CARO lo que hizo- dijo mirando a su chica a los ojos. –no permitiré que tus lagrimas sean en vano. Y menos cuando quiso dañar lo nuestro- su chica asintió y abrazo a su chico.

-bueno, problema resuelto, vallan a su habitación, la pequeña esta con Ginny.- dijo, el director, con una sonrisa.

-gracias director.- dijo la pareja al unísono.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, buscaron a Emma y de paso, Harry y Marian, le explicaron a Ginny lo que paso, también le rogaron silencio la cual acepto sin problemas y todo volvió a ser como antes entre la pelirroja y el ojiverde. Después de un par de horas, la pareja, se hallaba acostada en la cama, pero por más horas que pasaran ninguno podía dormir.

–Harry, duermes?- pregunto su chica en la oscuridad.

-no, y tu?- pregunto el chico.

-jajajaja, lógico que no.- rio Marian y se recostó en el regazo de su chico.

Harry la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos -bueno… quien sabe si eres sonámbula, jejejeje- y beso la frente de su chica.

-estoy dolida…- Marian volvió a derramar lagrimas.

-tranquila mi amor- dijo Harry mientras la besaba en la boca. -yo también estoy muy dolido- le limpio las lagrimas con los dedos a su chica -pero, no te preocupes, mañana sabrá lo que es meterse con nuestro amor. Ya paso todo.- dijo abrazando a su chica.

-pero es que… la quisiste y…- Decía la joven en un tonos de voz débil, pero el chico no la dejo hablar.

-no, no, no, y no…- dijo, Harry, mientras se sentaba para ver a su chica a los ojos. –yo lo hice con ella porqué creí que eras tu amor. Me asían falta tus besos…- se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente en la boca. La chica correspondió el beso con mucha delicadeza -tus caricias…- Harry rozo tiernamente su mejilla con la de la chica -tu divino aroma…- Harry cerro los ojos y olfateo delicadamente el cuello de su chica -tus lindos y bellos ojos que me hacen sentir el hombre mas fuerte del mundo…- Harry sonrió mientras admiraba el color chocolate de los ojos de su chica. Ahora Marian lloraba por las tiernas palabras de su chico –tu bella sonrisa que hace que todo sea magnifico…- la joven sonrió mientras suspiraba. –tu dulce voz, que se convierte en música cuando mis oídos la escuchan, tu lindo pelo y muchas cosas mas las cuales me tienen cautivado y me hacen sentir el hombre mas feliz y afortunado de tolo el mundo.- Harry beso nuevamente a su chica con dulzura -yo te ame a ti, en ese momento, y te amare por siempre. Es tanto el amor que siento por ti que nada ni nadie podrá con el- Harry hizo que Marian se sentara y luego le agarro las manos –prométeme que nunca me dejaras-

-prefiero morir que dejarte. Sin ti no se que es vivir.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras lagrimeaba. –prométeme que nunca nos engañaras a Emma y a mi-

-con ustedes estoy completo, no hace falta buscar otra persona para saciar mi amor, porque Emma y tu ya lo ocupan todo en mi corazón. Ustedes son mi vida y mi mundo por lo tanto nunca las voy a engañar- dijo Harry y abrazo a su chica.

Ambos se besaron para sellar sus promesas, luego se acostaron para descansar de ese día tan pesado. Al día siguiente la pareja se levanto temprano. Se despidieron y siguieron con sus rutinas como si nada hubiera pasado, bueno… Harry no lo estaba, este quería matar a Chou. Cuando Harry llego, a la academia, se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver que Chou se había retirado de la academia por asuntos familiares, a si que este se quedo con la ganas de acecinarla, no tuvo mas remedio que superar lo que había pasado y seguir con lo mas importante (su familia y su futura carrera).

------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!!... uff por poco Marian asesina y deja a Harry… jejejeje… menos mal que el Director se dio cuenta de ese detalle en las fotos…. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y me dejen CRITICAS, me tienen abandonada :'-(, pero no importa igual los quiero… PÓRTENSE BIEN!!!! y tranquilos que estoy por bajara el siguiente… CHAUUUU BESOS!!!...


	23. Una Boda algo diferente

**Una Boda algo diferente**

Los meses pasaron volando, Marian cumplió la mayoría de edad, Emma paso de ser una niña que caminaba lento y poco conversadora a ser una niña que corría como un carro y habladora como una radio, y no hay que olvidar la llegada de la ultima semana de clases. Harry, que pudo llegar una semana antes de la graduación de Marian, salio primero de vacaciones y se encamino a su antiguo colegio para acompañar a su amada e hija. Este estaba ansioso de salir de la academia y de que Marian por fin culminara de la escuela, para poder iniciar su nueva vida en familia en la casa de sus padres.

Harry llego a la escuela y fue bien recibido –que gusto de verte amor!- dijo mientras besaba a su chica.

-yo, papa.- dijo, Emma, alzando sus manitas. Esta se sentía algo celosa por no ser el centro de atención de su papi.

-hola amor!- dijo, Harry, levantado a su pequeña.

-estoy súper emocionada, por fin podré dedicarme a ti y a mi hija todo los días.- dijo, Marian, cuando entraron en la habitación. –adiós estrés de exámenes, trabajos, informes, etc. y hola vida de ama de casa!- dijo, con una gran sonrisa, mientras acomodaba la ropa de su chico en el closet.

-un momento…- dijo Harry poniendo a Emma en su corral. –no entiendo…- dijo con cara seria. –según escuche y lo poco que deduje… tu no vas a estudiar?- pregunto el chico mas serio.

-pues…- Marian suspiro y se sentó en la cama, Harry se sentó a su lado. –la verdad es que Emma es muy pequeña ahora y no quiero que alguien mas la crié, ósea, quiero estar cuando me necesite.- dijo mirando a su chico.

-pero… puedes estudiar de noche… yo me encargare en la tarde y tu en la mañana. Dejare de vivir en la academia para mudarme a la casa de mis padres, que ¡por fin! Esta lista para habitarla.- dijo el chico algo angustiado.

-no Harry, es fácil decirlo… pero es difícil hacerlo. No rendiremos igual, yo estaré estudiando en lo momentos libre y Emma me necesitará en esos momentos, y como vamos a tener casa, alguien tiene que encargarse de ella y tu también estarás cansado cuando llegues de la academia.- dijo, Marian, con tono tranquilo y calmado.

-lo se… pero no quiero que te retrases en los estudios.- dijo, Harry, preocupado.

-entiendo… pero Emma es lo primero ahora, Harry. Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar primero en nosotros.- dijo, Marian, mirando a su pequeña que reía al ver como una mariposa volaba cerca de ella.

-tengo que salir.- dijo, Harry, y se levanto para dar una vuelta.

-Harry?- trato de llamarlo, Marian, pero este ya estaba cerrando la puerta. –que haces pequeña?- pregunto al ver que la pequeña agarraba la mariposa. –tu papi te quiere- dijo besando la frente de la pequeña **Espero **pensó algo asustada.

Harry caminaba sin rumbo, tenia tiempo que no lo hacia y mas en ese castillo que tantos recuerdos le trajeron. Se sentó en el lago y se hundió en sus pensamientos. **Por mi culpa se retraso un año de la escuela, por mi culpa no va tener una carrera, por mi culpa…** cerro los ojos con fuerza para tratar de no angustiarse mas. Después de 2 horas se dirijo a la habitación. Su prometida le hacia muecas a su hija y esta reía y la imitaba. –hola- dijo y sonrió a su pequeña.

-hola- dijo, Marian, con una sonrisa tímida. –donde estabas?-

-fui a dar una vuelta para pensar y recordar tiempos.- dijo, Harry, mirándola y sentándose a su lado.

-ah, ok… y se puede saber en que pensabas?- pregunto algo tímida y preocupada su chica.

-bueno, en lo que nos viene.- dijo, Harry, levantándose y cargando a su pequeña. –Perdóname.- dijo mirando a su chica con tristeza.

-que?, por que?.- pregunto Marian sin entender.

-bueno… porque…- dijo, Harry, mientras metía a la niña en el corral y se llevaba a su chica a un rincón de la habitación, para que Emma no escuchara. -Te desgracie la vida.- dijo, en tono deprimido mirándola, a lo ojos.

-Harry, no digas eso!- le reprocho, Marian, mirando muy directo a los verdes ojos de su chico y sonrió. –tu no me desgraciaste la vida sino que la bendeciste, además si Emma es una desgracia, quiero mas como ella.- Harry sonrió levemente y la chica lo beso.

-pero, hice que te botaran de tu casa, te retrase un año escolar y no vas a poder estudiar. Se que querías ser una profesional- dijo, Harry, algo preocupado.

-Harry… - dijo, Marian sonriendo. –me sacaste de la casa que mas odiaba donde nadie me quería, no importa retrasarme un año lo importante es que pase de lo mejor mi embarazo y puedo ser una profesional mas adelante- Harry bajo la mirada. –lo mas importante para mi, en estos momento, son ustedes- Harry sonrió y abrazo a Marian.

-pero… no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable al ver que yo si pude terminar la escuela primero que tu y estudiar una carrera mientras tu vas estar… sin hacer nada- dijo, Harry, turbado.

-amor… ser madre es el mejor trabajo del mundo y mas si tienes a una persona que te cuida y se preocupa por ti- dijo, Marian, con el corazón feliz al ver que su chico se preocupaba por ella. –agradezco tu preocupación, pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás así que…- tiro a su chico en la cama. Harry quedo boca arriba y Marian encima de él –cambia esa cara!- empozo hacerle cosquillas.

Harry reía y rogaba que la chica se detuviera, pero Marian no lo hacia. Emma al ver a sus padres jugar, empezó a reír desde el corral.

-aja! Tu también!- dijo, Marian, busco a su hija, y la unió a la guerra de cosquillas la cual duro horas.

La graduación de Marian fue igual de hermosa como la de Harry. Esta llevaba un vestido negro con azul oscuro hermoso, con un escote en la espalda, que no le dejaba mucho a al imaginación. Su hija estaba con un vestidito del mismo color que llevaba su madre. Harry iba igual que Marian y su hija, su túnica era negro con azul. Los compadres no se perdieron la fiesta y fueron. Ron y Hermione estaba estudiando para Auror, pero en otra academia.

Harry se mudo junto con su nueva familia a la casa reconstruida de sus padres. Esta era muy bonita y espaciosa. Después de la reconstrucción quedo como nueva, con todos lo muebles, vajillas y accesorios esperando por sus nuevos dueños. Harry y Marian pensaron que era mejor adaptarse un tiempo a la casa y a su nueva vida, para luego casarse y bautizar a Emma al mismo tiempo.

Llego septiembre y la pareja por fin concluyo que en ese mes se casarían y bautizarían a Emma en la casa Potter. El día llego la pareja tenia todo listo, y los nervios de punta. Los compadre llegaron un día antes para ayudar en los preparativos y se quedarían unas semanas para pasar la vacaciones con ellos. El bautizo se hizo en la mañana y fue algo privado. Solo asistieron los padrinos y la pareja con su hija. El bautizo lo hizo el director, al igual que haría la boda.

Llego la tarde y Marian estaba en la habitación como loca –donde esta mi velo? HERMS AYUDAME!!!- dijo exasperada.

-tranquila, tranquila… lo dejaste anoche en…- pensaba Hermione. –ah! ya me acorde.- fue corriendo al baño. –toma.- dijo mientras se lo ponía en el cabello de su amiga.

-gracias, no se que haría sin ti.- dijo, Marian, llorando mientras abrazaba su amiga.

-tranquila…- dijo, Hermione, también apunto de llorar. –mira que vamos a córrenos el maquillaje.- dijo haciendo reír a su amiga. –estas bella.- dijo su comadre al verla bien.

-si?… Crees que a Harry le guste?- dijo, Marian, preocupada, mirándose en el espejo el magnifico vestido. Era largo, blanco, con toques doraros y con pepitas brillantes, la parte de arriba del vestido era un estilo corsé, era muy escotado tanto por delante como por detrás, tenia una gran cola y su velo blanco que llegaba hasta la cintura. Su pelo estaba suelto con adornos de flores y su cara paresia como de muñeca de porcelana.

Hermione suspiro con una gran sonrisa. –claro! Si a él no le gusta es porque esta ciego jajajajaja.- rieron las dos.

En el altar estaba Harry, con Ron, muy nervioso. –tienes los anillos?- pregunto Harry a su amigo.

Este se reviso la túnica y puso cara de preocupación. –los perdí!-

-QUE?!!!- grito, Harry, mientras ahorcaba a su amigo. Estos llamaron la atención de todos.

-tranquilo… tranquilo… mira- dijo, Ron, entrecortadamente, por falta de aire, mientras enseñaba los anillos.

-perdón.- dijo, Harry, mientras acomodaba el traje de su amigo. –no me asustes así!- dijo algo enfadado, mientras dirigía una sonrisa a los invitados.

-jajajajaja, tranquilo todo saldrá bien, además, me has preguntado por los anillos como 100 veces.- dijo, Ron, en forma de burla.

Harry se molesto -no me…- pero no pudo responder porque se escucho la música indicando que la novia venia y este se puso mas nervioso todavía. Cuando todos se pararon para recibir la novia, los corazones de la pareja latían a la misma velocidad y al mismo tiempo. Este, en forma de susurro le pregunto a su amigo –Ron, tienes los…- pero su amigo le enseño los anillos antes que terminara de decir la frase.

-101 amigo.- dijo en susurros, Ron, riéndose.

-cállate!- le dijo susurrando, Harry, molesto.

Marian caminaba lentamente al ritmo de la música. **Dios luce tan hermoso** dijo mientras caminaba. **Por fin mi amor, no aguanto mas la espera de ser tuya**.

Harry quedo anonadado por la bella mujer que caminaba. **Dios luce tan hermosa** dijo Harry al verla cada ves mas cerca. **Ven rápido para que seas mía**.

Cuando Marian llego, Harry le levanto el velo que le cubría su cara. Ella sonreía y él también. Los dos se miraron un rato y luego miraron al director, el cual los casaba. –queridos hermanos y hermanas!- dijo, el anciano, en voz alta y clara. –hoy es un día muy hermoso y especial ya que, ante nosotros, dos jóvenes unirán su amor para toda la vida!- dijo con voz de alegría. La ceremonia siguió hasta llegar a la gran pregunta. –tu, Harry James Potter Evans, aceptas a Marian Secilia Carroz Pereira como tu única esposa, para amarla y quererla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Harry miro a Marian a los ojos y dijo con una gran sonrisa. –si, acepto!-

El director sonrió –Tu, Marian Secilia Carroz Pereira, aceptas a Harry James Potter Evans como tu único esposo, para amarlo y quererlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Marian miro a Harry con el mismo amor que él tenia. –si, acepto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Director sonrió -si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!- dijo el director mirando a los invitados.

-YO ME OPONGO!- grito una voz desde el fondo.

----------------------------------------------

:-O!!! Quien será?... TATATATANNNNN!!!... jajajajajaja… ya sabrán con el próximo capi… LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOO!!!!... Chau…


	24. Tenías que ser TU!

HOLA!! Antes de que lean la historia quería aclarar 3 cositas:

1.- Relicario: es un collar (de oro o plata) con un dije (de forma ovalada, de corazón, etc.) que se puede abrir y dentro de el guardar fotos.

2.- San Mandungo: me refería a "San Mungo"… jejejeje fue un error mió… jejejejejeje…

3.- Chou: me refería a CHO… jejejejeje me di cuenta que también cometí ese error… jejejejeje… agracias a "_carolagd"_ por avisarme :-D…

Espero que les guste!!!

**Tenías que ser TU!!!**

Hubo un murmullo en la ceremonia. Marian y Harry se miraron extrañados y algo molestos por lo ocurrido. Cuando se voltearon, para ver quien era el idiota que dijo eso, se quedaron perplejos. Una chica de pelo negro, liso, hasta la cintura y con cara japonesa, estaba parada al final del pasillo que conformaban las sillas de los invitados. Harry iba a reaccionar pero Marian fue más rápida.

–TU, ESTUPIDA, MAL NACIDA!!!- dijo Marian corriendo asía ella. –me arruinaste un día, pero eso no se volverá a repetir!- llego a donde la chica estaba y, con varita en mano, la apunto al cuello.

Todos miraron con miedo y curiosidad la escena. Harry, junto con sus compadres, corrió para llegar donde Marian y… Cho.

-no puedes lastimarme.- dijo, Cho a Marian, con tranquilidad y sin mover un músculo.

-así! dime el porque.- dijo, Marian, afincándole mas la varita en la garganta de Cho. La ira la manejaba.

-porque estoy embarazada de Harry- dijo, Cho, con mucha seriedad y con determinación mirando a la chica.

Harry llego justo cuando la chica soltó la ¡BOMBA! y quedo, en medio camino, pálido como un papel y paralizado. Sus Compadres no pudieron disimular el asombro en sus caras. Y Marian sintió que su sangre descendía de su cuerpo. La mayoría de los invitados empezaron a murmurar con mas fuerza.

–que… que DIJISTE?!- reacciono Marian sin quitarle la varita, del cuello. Su cara estaba sumamente pálida y perpleja.

-estoy embarazada de Harry James Potter- dijo, con mas fuerza y claridad, Cho.

Marian puso su mirada en el vientre de Cho y pudo detallar la barriga, de unos 7 meses, la cual no se distinguía muy bien porque esta traía una túnica muy holgada. Marian bajo la varita y su mirada, dejando correr las grimas de tristeza, se restregó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje y salio corriendo.

-MARIAN!!!- grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta no le dio importancia. Este iba a seguirla pero sus compadres lo detuvieron.

-creo que tienes que disculparte con los invitados y luego aclarar este problema.- dijo severamente, su comadre, con Ron a su lado. Ambos estaban molestos (estos no sabían nada sobre el incidente del engaño de Cho asía Harry). –yo me encargo de Marian.- y se fue con su chico.

Harry estaba angustiado -comadre, Herms! - trato de llamarla, pero no le presto atención igual que Marian.

-como…? tu…? olvídalo.- dijo, su compadre, mientras caminaba al mismo paso que su chica.

Harry sentía que el mundo se le caía de las manos -Ron, compadre!- pero fue igual de inútil.

-lo lamento.- dijo en susurros, Cho, derramando lagrimas.

-callate, CAAAALLAAAATEEEEE!!!- Harry grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la chica se tapara los oídos. Este fue al altar y hablo con el director para que disculpara la ceremonia y que se retiraran los invitados ya que la boda se cancelaría. El director hizo lo pedido, mientras tanto Harry camino asía donde estaba Cho y la agarro por un brazo lastimándola. –ven conmigo!.- dijo con la ira por la nubes.

-me lastimas.- dijo, Cho, llorando.

-CALLATE. NO HABLES, NO RESPIRES Y NO LLORES IDIOTA!!!- Harry le grito al oído de la chica. Esta solo se limito a llorar con más fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba de la pareja Potter, estaba Marian llorando desconsoladamente en la cama. Sus compadres tocaron la puerta y esta no respondió. Ron y Hermione, por miedo a que ella hubiera cometido alguna locura, se atrevieron a entrar. Pero se encontraron un frágil cuerpo tumbado en la cama llorando.

–Tranquila chiquita, no estas sola.- dijo su comadre abrazándola. Esta lloro con más fuerzas.

-nos tienes a nosotros.- dijo su compadre uniéndose al abrazo.

-no… fue… su… culpa…- dijo Marian entrecortadamente por el llanto. Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados al no entender lo que la chica les decía. Marian se seco las lágrimas y contó todo sobre la poción que uso Cho para engañar a Harry y todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-pero… como?... a lo mejor ni es de él ese niño.- dijo Ron preocupado.

-Ron tiene razón… no hay seguridad.- dijo, Hermione, igual de preocupada.

Marian bajo la mirada con sus ojos tristes -puede ser el hijo de Harry. Hace 7 meses de lo ocurrido, ella se retiro por razones familiares de la academia.- Marian trato de contener el dolor. La castaña y el pelirrojo se miraron con tristeza. –por que me pasa esto a mí?- reventó a llorar nuevamente. Sus compadres la abrazaron.

En el despacho de la casa, Cho estaba sentada en un mueble mientras que Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro.

–como sabes que es mió?- pregunto Harry, secamente.

Cho trago saliva con dificultad -porque…- y tomo aire. –cuando lo hice contigo…-

-salta esa parte.- la corto de una, Harry.

-al día siguiente me entere de que Marian tuvo un… percance y que fuiste a verla.- Cho trago saliva nuevamente al ver como Harry la miraba. –supe de inmediato que… mi plan había funcionado y decidí retírame en ese mismo momento por… miedo a tu venganza- Cho bajo la mirada –en pocas semanas sospeche de que estaba embarazada. Fui a San Mungo para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas y… como podrías ver… si lo eran. Supe que era tuyo porque… después de varios meses fuiste mi último hombre.- la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar derramar lágrimas. Harry solo la miraba en silencio –mis… mis padres me echaron de la casa al ver mi situación. Después de todo eso me prometí a mi misma que nunca te iba a decir lo de mi embarazo…- no aguanto mas empezó a llorar en silencio –luego, después de unos meses, me entere de que mi plan había fallado y… de que te ibas a casar hoy, y… pues… me vino la loca idea, y faltar a mi promesa, de que no quiera que estuvieras casado sin antes saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.- culmino Cho mirándolo a los verdes ojos.

Harry reventó de la rabia. –ERES UNA IDIOTA!!!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la batuqueaba por los hombros, luego saco su varita. –no me vengue ese día porque te fuiste, pero ahora te tengo en mis manos!- dijo con la varita apuntándola en el pecho. Estaba que la mataba.

Cho estaba sumamente asustada –Harry… por favor… yo no quise esto… no me hagas daño… el bebé…- lloraba desesperada.

Harry estaba fuera de si, su ira manejaba su cerebro y sentidos -como lo hiciste?!- pregunto agarrándola por las muñecas con fuerza. –POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO ESE DIA, COMO ME DISTE LA POCIÓN Y COMO ME TOMASTE LAS FOTOS?!- grito a todo pulmón. Nadie podía oír y mucho menos entrar, al despacho, para ver lo que pasaba, ya que Harry encanto el sitio para que fuera privado.

-yo… yo… me quise vengar de el día que me sacaste de tu habitación y me encontré con Nick y… me ayudo- dijo, Cho, llorando como loca por el inmenso miedo que le provocaba Harry.

-ESE MALDITO!- grito, el ojiverde, soltándole las muñecas. –SIGUE!- grito al ver que la chica no hablaba.

-pude hechizarte porque tengo un libro de magia antigua francesa y... tenía cabellos de Marian guardados, ya que pensaba hacerlo en el colegio y… y…- pero no podía seguir hablando, la presión de la angustia no la dejaba hablar.

-HABLA!!!- grito nuevamente, Harry.

Cho cerró los ojos con fuerza y prosiguió-…y hacerte quedar mal frente a Marian y tus amigos.- tomo aire entrecortadamente, ella podía ver como el chico caminaba de un lado a otro. –Nick mezclo la poción en una cena que tenías en tu alcoba y al mismo tiempo tomo tu capa invisible sin que te dieras cuenta la noche anterior…- tomo aire. –pude tomarte las fotos porque Nick entro a la alcoba cuando me abriste la puerta y, al terminar su trabajo, desapareció de la habitación. Luego, al día siguiente, cuando me botaste de tu habitación, le hice un encantamiento, a Nick, para borrarle la memoria- lo miro llorando (N/A: niña te vas a secar!)

-ESE TRAIDOR!- grito Harry mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a la pared. -Fue a mi cuarto la noche anterior para pedirme un libro, yo me estaba bañando- dijo pensativo, ya estaba uniendo los lazos. –se ve que lo manejaste todo muy bien Chang, porque la capa estaba de nuevo en mi baúl al día siguiente.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola. –ESTUPIDA, ME DAS ASCO!!!- dijo con mucha rabia y enfado. Su cara estaba roja apunto de explotar.

-perdóname! yo solo quería tu atención… no llegar a esto.- Cho estaba muy desesperada.

Harry la miro con todo el desprecio del mundo –que te perdone?! ESTAS LOCA MUJER!!!- dijo muy alteradamente.

-ESTOY SOLA HARRY!!!- grito, Cho, entre llantos.

-Y?! Tu me importas UN BLEDO!- dijo, Harry, secamente. -te lo voy a dejar claro Chang.- dijo apuntándola con el dedo. –no obtendrás nada de mi. Esto fue un error tuyo, no mió.- dijo severamente.

Cho lo miro a los ojos -mi error fue engañarte y acostarme contigo. Pero se necesitan dos para tener esto.- dijo apuntándose la barriga.

-NO ME IMPORTA!!!- grito Harry. -Ese niño que crece dentro de ti es solamente tuyo, no mió.- dijo con mas severidad.

-no lo vas a reconocer?- dijo , Cho, entre sollozos y sorprendida. –es tu bebé, Har…-

-NO!!!- la interrumpió Harry -la única HIJA que tengo se llama Emma Potter, el resultado del amor mas grande que tengo. Eso que crece en tu vientre es el resultado de una trampa, de una traición a mis sentimientos, de un engaño y de una sucia jugarreta para dañar mi amor con la única mujer al cual yo amo con perdición.- dijo con rabia y rojo de ira. Sus palabras lastimaban a Chou como si fueran hojillas afiladas que cortaban su piel.

-yo… yo…- pero Chou no podía hablar, estaba sumamente dolida.

-no me digas nada! no tienes el derecho, solo vete y NO VUELVAS!!!- dijo, Harry, con agresión mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

Chou salio corriendo del despacho llorando como nunca lo había echo antes. Harry suspiro y se quedo analizando un poco lo que había pasado. Después de unos minutos, el ojiverde, salio y se dirigió a la habitación. Este abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y encontró a su bella chica durmiendo en la cama.

–Harry?- dijo la voz de su comadre en susurro. Sus amigos estaban sentados en unas sillas localizadas al lado de la puerta.

-Ron, Herms, no es lo que piensan yo…- Harry, en susurro, trato explicarlo todo lo ocurrido, pero sus compadres no lo dejaron.

-tranquilo compadre, todo esta bien, Marian nos contó.- dijo Ron sonriéndole al igual que Hermione.

Harry sonrió aliviado. –como esta?- pregunto preocupado mientras veía el delicado cuerpo de su chica tumbado en la cama.

-esta dolida, te necesita ahora.- dijo su comadre algo triste.

-nosotros estuvimos todo el tiempo con ella.- dijo Ron en signo de apoyo.

-gracias chicos, ahora mas que nunca los necesito.- dijo algo melancólico.

-tranquilo, siempre estaremos para ustedes.- dijo su comadre sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

Ron también sonrió y le dio una palmadas en la espalda de Harry -nos vamos a nuestra habitación para que estés solo con ella.- dijo su compadre. Y con esto se retiraron.

Harry cerro la puerta, se sentó en la mecedora viendo a su prometida y dirigió su mirada al reloj **Son las 7pm, a esta hora hubieras sido ya mi esposa** pensó algo triste y molesto por lo ocurrido. Volvió su mirada al cuerpo de su prometida. Esta estaba acostada boca abajo en algo parecido a la posición fetal. Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-Harry?- pregunto una leve voz de dormida. Marian se había despertado sin cambiar de posición.

-si mi amor, soy yo.- dijo, Harry, levantándose y acostándose a su lado. Este le beso la espalda desnuda que el vestido permitía ver.

-donde estabas?- pregunto, Marian con tristeza.

-estuve hablando con la estupida de Cho Chang.- dijo, Harry, sin dejar de besar la espalda de la joven.

-si ese hijo es tuyo, que haremos?- pregunto, Marian, derramando lagrimas en silencio.

-ese hijo no es mió.- dijo, Harry, con frialdad mientras la abrazaba.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto, Marian, extrañada sin cambiar de posición y cara de tristeza.

Harry la abrazo con más amor -porque aunque en las venas de ese bebé corra mi sangre, nunca lo aceptare como mió.- dijo serio y frió.

-lo negaste?- pregunto, Marian, con tono preocupante.

-si- dijo, con frialdad, Harry.

-pero…- Marian cambio de posición para estar frente a su chico -esa criatura no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una vil regalada.- dijo mas tranquila viendo a Harry a los ojos. Este tenia una mirada de odio.

Harry beso la frente de su prometida -lo sé mi amor, pero como se yo que Cho no se embarazo apropósito o que vino hacer un drama apropósito para que yo fuera detrás de ella?- pregunto Harry con rencor. Marian bajo la mirada. –además, no estoy seguro de que ese hijo sea mió. Si ella sola pudo engañarme y lograr su objetivo, creo que puede sola con la consecuencia que esta trajo.-

-eso es lo que temía yo.- dijo, Marian, mientras recordaba el miedo cuando esta solo sabia de Emma. –el miedo a tu rechazo por Emma.-

Harry la beso en los labios –lo nuestro fue muy diferente, ambos estábamos de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos obligo o engaño al otro para hacerlo. Lo nuestro fue un 199 amor puro y sincero- dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y la miraba a los ojos. –o no lo recuerdas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Marian sonrió ilusionada -como no recordarlo-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Invitaciones, adornos, bebidas, comida, meseros, banda musical… todo para que tu boda sea perfecta… 72.000 Galeones. 527.760$_

_Traje de novia, sandalias, maquillaje, peluquería y un arreglo total de uñas para lucir perfecta en tu día… 5.000 Galeones. 36.650$_

_Traje de novio, zapatos, colonia, un set completo para peinar tu alborotado y descontrolado cabello, peluquería al ver que no funciono el set y algunos accesorios extras… 4.000 Galones. 29.320$_

_Que venga tu peor enemiga y arruine tu estupenda boda… NO TIENE PRECIO!_

_Para todo lo demás siga leyendo esta historia…_

JAJAJAJAJAJA… no pude evitar imitar la propaganda de MasterCard… también lo hice en Fanautores cuando publique por primera vez mi historia. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi TAN interesante… jejejejeje… dentro de poco público el siguiente… BESOS!!!


	25. Un lindo recuerdo

¡ADVERTENCIA!

1.- He modificado por completo este capitulo del original ya que le vi muchas cosas de las cuales no expresaban lo quería para este cap. Y de las cuales vi incoherentes.

2.- Este capi posee contenido SEXUAL, si sexual, por lo tanto si eres mayor de 18 años puedes seguir leyendo sin problemas, PERO! Si eres menor de 18 años, y lees este cap, significa que tienes la "madures" y la "capacidad" de "entendimiento" para asumir con responsabilidad lo que se habla en él. Si tienes dudas al final de leer el capitulo, por favor busca orientación.

**Un lindo recuerdo**

"""""Hace un año y 17 meses"""""

Era todo perfecto, la música era muy cautivadora, los cojines estaban muy cómodos y el dulce olor, que tenia el perfume de la chica, era divino. Las caricias y los besos se volvieron más íntimos y más profundos. Los dos hicieron una pausa viéndose muy de cerca a los ojos, preguntándose el uno al otro si lo que iban hacer era aprobado por el otro.

Harry trago saliva con dificultad -Marian... yo... no vayas a pensar que... si no quieres yo lo entenderé y...- en eso ella lo callo con sus labios.

-tranquilo- dijo ella muy colorada.

-estas segura de yo sea el indicado?- pregunto Harry, nervioso, sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

-mas segura no puedo estar- confirmo, Marian, sonriéndole dulcemente y con los nervios de punta. –Jamás me arrepentiré de esto-

Harry la miro a los ojos y sonrió de forma cariñosa. No aguanto ni un segundo más y, con un movimiento de su varita, oscureció la habitación, haciendo que solo las velas y la luz de la luna, que se asomaba por la ventana, convirtieran la ocasión más romántica y placentera. Se acercó a ella y, con algo de nerviosismo, la empezó a besar para liberar un poco la tensión echa entre ellos. Sus labios se unieron con los de la chica, la cual respondió con la misma pasión. Sus besos se desviaron al cuello de Marian y pudo sentir en su oído la respiración algo acelerada de ella, esto hizo que una corriente eléctrica lo envolviera.

Marian nunca había sentido unos labios tan calidos y deliciosos como esos. El chico la tenía totalmente seducida con sus besos. Marian gemía de placer al sentir los labios de Harry recorrer su cuello.

Harry se detuvo para mirar a su chica a los ojos. La intención era disfrutar cada momento, cada sensación y cada brillo de luz que proyectaban los ojos de su amada. Sentía una sensación de inmensidad en su pecho, una sensación de felicidad muy difícil de describir **Es la sensación de estar enamorado** concluyo en sus pensamientos **Y se siente de maravilla!!!** Volvió a sonreír sin quitarle la mirada a ella.

Marian miro a Harry directamente a los ojos **Como me fascinan tus ojos **pensó maravillada mientras los detallaba bien y, en ese mismo segundo, cuando se vio atrapada en el bosque verde de los ojos de Harry, se sintió la chica mas afortunada del mundo **Definitivamente me he enamorado** **del ser mas bello y puro de este planeta** pensó alegremente.

Ambos se unieron en un beso más apasionado, sus carisias pasaron hacer profundas y cautelosas, una sensación de necesidad y sed brotó en sus almas y las prendas tomaron el papel de estorbo.

Harry se acostó completamente encima de Marian sin despegar sus labios de ella. De esta forma, todo su cuerpo, podía sentir, completamente, el cuerpo de Marian.

Marian enrolló sus brazos en la nunca de Harry. Esta podía sentir como su chico la abrazaba por la cintura y la presionaba a su cuerpo. Ninguno dejaba de besar al otro.

Harry empezó hacer un camino de besos. Comenzó por la frente de ella. Bajo un poco más, sin despegar sus labios de la piel de esta, y paso por la división de las cejas. Sus labios no se detenían y rozaron la nariz de Marian, sonrió al sentir la respiración agitada de ella. Siguió su camino, pero hizo una parda en los labios de su amada para luego seguir bajando lenta y cariñosamente por el cuello de ella. La chica gimió de placer. Con el mismo ritmo paso entre los pechos de la joven. Llego hasta el abdomen de esta y pudo sentir, por encima de la ropa de ella, que sus labios caían en un ligero huequito **Su ombligo **dijeron sus sentidos, lo cual le indicaronque el viaje todavía no tenia fin. No se detuvo y prosiguió su ruta. Pudo ver y sentir que llego al punto más delicado y apreciado **Su vientre** se dijo emocionado ya que esto le indicaba que su camino se iba a dividir en dos. No se freno ni lo pensó dos veces, tomo el camino a su derecha y prosiguió su ruta. Con sus labios notó que las piernas de la joven eran de textura suave como la seda y de contextura firme. Siguió su expedición hasta llegar a la rodilla. Su tour estaba apunto de terminar. Beso sus tobillos mientras que con una mano empezaba a desabrochar la sandalia de la joven, lo cual no tuvo ninguna dificultad. Y, como ultima parada, beso el pie de la joven mientras que desabrochaba la otra sandalia.

Marian estaba totalmente hechizada por los besos que el chico le daba. Nadie había tenido ese tipo de delicadeza con ella, estaba completamente en las nubes. Gemia de placer y de las sensaciones que le producían el ojiverde.

Harry se loco nuevamente encima de ella y le beso con perdición en sus labios color carmín.

Marian, sin dejarlo de besar, metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry. Recorrió con sus dedos el abdomen y la espalda bien defina del joven, produciendo gemidos por parte de él. Con un movimiento, delicado y suave, le quito la camisa dejando ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Los besos eran más acelerados. Marian no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda, produciendo electricidad en el cuerpo del joven.

Harry, ahora sin camisa, quiera mas de ella, sentía que la sed por ella crecía y crecía, no tenia fin el deseo por ella. Sensaciones maravillosas que nunca había sentido antes lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo.

Marian, con mucha delicadeza y sutileza, se separo de él y se puso de pie dándole la espalda al joven.

Harry, temeroso, no entendió ese extraño comportamiento de la joven. Miro la espalda de Marian con el temor mas grande del mundo, ya que no sabia si iba muy rápido o muy lento, lo estaba haciendo bien o bien mal **PERO COMO SABERLO?!** Se pregunto, angustiado, al no saber la respuesta ya que Marian era su primera chica. Sus dudas fueron respondías de forma inmediata.

Marian, con su mano derecha, busco la cremallera del vestido, localizada en su espalda. Al encontrarla, muy despacio, empezó a bajarla.

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, sentía como se le secaba la boca y como su corazón latía con fuerza al ver como poco a poco se restaban los centímetros para que la cremallera llagara al final.

Marian pudo sentir como la cremallera llegaba a su destino. Sin voltearse, empezó a deslizar, muy despacio de sus hombros, las tiras que mantenían al vestido todavía en su cuerpo. Cuando ya no había cremallera o tiras que sujetaban al vestido al cuerpo de ella, este se deslizo de forma suave y delicada por su cuerpo.

Harry veía todo en cámara lenta. Sus ojos apreciaban como poco a poco el vestido se iba cayendo y a la vez dejando ver, algunas partes, la piel desnuda de su chica. Casi le da un infarto al ver como el vestido toco el piso. Muy despacio subió su mirada y pudo detallar muy bien la bella escultura que tenia al frente de él. Para el deleite, de los ojos de Harry, la joven tenia piernas muy bien contorneadas, tenía un trasero perfecto acompañado por un hilo rosado, que, para él, combinaba perfectamente con la piel de la joven, y una espalda perfecta acompañada por el sostén, color rosado, de la joven.

Marian, sin dejar su posición, pasó su pie izquierdo por encima del vestido, ya en el piso, para luego arrimarlo, con su pie derecho, a un rincón de la habitación. No quería darse la vuelta, estaba asustada, ya que no sabía la reacción de Harry. Tomo aire** Tengo que hacerlo!** Se dijo seria y, con los ojos cerrados, lentamente se fue girando para estar frente al ojiverde. Cuando ya estaba frete de él, esta abrió los ojos lentamente. Al terminar de abrirlos su mirada veía a un Harry, totalmente embelesado, que la miraba de abajo hacia arriba. Marian se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían **Es hermosa** se dijo sonriendo, pero, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Marian, este sonrió de forma compresiva y cariñosa, ya que esta parecía una niña inofensiva con su cara baja y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Harry se levanto del piso y se acerco' a ella, le tomo una mano y se a beso.

Marian sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo al sentir los labios de Harry en su mano, pero no levanto su mirada. Se sentía muy tímida.

Harry le agarro la barbilla y le levanto la mirada. Cuando la miro a los ojos, este, pudo sentir el temor de la joven. Sonrió de forma cariñosa y la besó en los labios -no tengas miedo, no te haré daño y ni mucho menos haré algo que tú no quieras- dijo en tono meloso.

Marian lo miro a los ojos, por un momento se sintió muy inofensiva, tímida, y con un gran miedo, pero cuando vio a los ojos de su chico y escucho esas lindas palabras, todo ese temor desapareció por completo. Sonrió y lo abrazo –contigo es difícil sentirse inseguro- le susurro al oído.

Harry sonrió por el comentario y la besó en la boca. Luego sus labios se desviaron para los hombros de la chica, donde la lleno de besos sensuales.

Marian gimió de placer y lo beso en el cuello. Con sus dedos empezó a recorre la espalda del joven. Lugo sus dedos se encaminaron al vientre de Harry, donde se topo con un cinturón. No lo pensó dos veces y se lo empezó a quitar de forma tranquila. Después, de desabrochar el cinturón, sus dedos se encontraron con un botón, el botón del pantalón. De forma delicada, y sin mucha prisa, lo desabotono.

Harry no la dejaba de besar. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió como su chica, solita, se estaba ocupando del molesto pantalón.

La adrenalina de Marian estaba al máximo. Su mano derecha se coloco en un punto clave del pantalón **La** **cremallera** pensó mientras poco a poco la bajaba. Su pulso temblaba de la emoción y el deseó hacia él.

Cuando se escucho que la hebilla, de la correa, cayó al piso junto con el pantalón, Harry, sin dejar de besarla, movió sus pies y forzó a los zapatos a salir de ellos, para luego deshacerse por completo del pantalón.

Solo una prenda los separaba de la tentación y del deseo. Ambos detuvieron sus besos para mirarse el uno al otro con todo el cariño del mundo.

Harry, solamente con sus Boxers color negros y ajustados, la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo para luego comérsela a besos. Estaba totalmente loco por ella. Después, de llenarla de besos, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta los cojines, poniéndola a ella debajo de él. Se mordió el labio inferior con tentación, acaricio con sus mejillas el pecho de Marian para luego tocar con sus labios la delicada piel de los senos de su amada. Su boca solo podía saborear unas partes, ya que el sostén de ella solo dejaba al desnudo pequeñas zonas del pecho.

Marian estaba en el paraíso. Las caricias del joven la hacían estremecer más y más, teniendo como resultado gemidos profundos de ella.

Harry no la dejaba de besar por esa zona, estaba tan fascinado con la textura y calidez de esa parte. Sus manos tocaban sitios que jamás pensó tocar ese día. –me traes loco!- dijo, en tono excitado, sin dejarla de besar.

Marian sonrió. –me tienes en tus manos!- respondió ella con el mismo tono del ojiverde.

Harry sonrió y, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, coloco a Marian encima de él. La chica lo besaba con ternura y deseo por el pecho. Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de su chica, para luego deslizarlas hasta su espalda y subir hasta llegar al broche del sostén de su chica. Harry se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior de los nervios. Su mano derecha se puso en posición para desabrochar tal prenda y sin mucho apuro, y con algo de torpeza, logro su meta. El sostén de la chica cayo de forma elegante en el pecho del joven. Harry sintió que su corazón dio un latido de emoción al ver los pechos, totalmente desnudos, de su chica.

Marian se sonrojo y sonrió de forma picara. Coloco sus manos en el pecho de Harry y los deslizo hasta la cintura de este. Detallo lo bien que se le veía el Boxer a su chico. Miro nuevamente a Harry el cual sonreía igual que ella. Deforma delicada y, con sus nervios a mil por hora, empezó a quitarle la última prenda del chico.

Harry tenía el corazón a millón, la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Marian logro quitarle el Boxer a su chico, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Lo detallo fascinada. Cada parte del cuerpo de su chico le encantaba. –eres todo una obra de arte- dijo sonriendo mientras se recostaba arriba de él y le besaba el cuello.

Harry se estremeció al sentir la piel desnuda de su chica en su pecho. –tu eres un milagro de la vida- respondió él y, con otro ágil y rápido movimiento, la coloco debajo de él. Sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la joven y su boca besaba con perdición los labios de la chica.

Marian enredo sus manos a en el cuello de Harry mientras respondía el beso apasionado de su chico.

Harry, sin dejarla de besar, coloco sus manos en la cadera de la joven y, con mucho cuidado, le empezó a quitar el hilo. Sin apuros deslizo la prenda hasta quitarla por completo. Harry levanto su mirada para verla por completo y sonrió de felicidad. Ahí al frente de él estaba la chica más bella que su corazón, mente y alma sedeaban. **Completamente desnuda, como la propia Diosa del deseo** pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Marian sonrió por la cara de su chico y coloco sus manos en la cara del joven.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su chica recorría su rostro con los dedos.

Marian suspiraba de alegría mientras sus dedos se paseaban por las facciones de su chico.

Cuando Harry sintió que el dedo índice de su amada toco sus labios, este le beso por completo la palma de su mano.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente. No tenían prisa, mas bien querían disfrutar al máximo esa noche, querían conocerse a fondo, fundirse de besos, de carisias y de palabras bonitas, para que de esta forma expresar al máximo el amor mutuo que tenían los dos.

Harry se recostó arriba de ella para abrazarla con fuerza y comérsela nuevamente a besos.

Marian abrazo a su chico con profundidad y correspondió los besos que su amado le daba.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy profundas para los dos, cada beso, tacto, o respiración quemaban sus pieles.

Harry abrió delicadamente las piernas de su amada, que no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo, y de esta forma se acomodo entre ellas. Sin penetrarla la apretó a su cuerpo y acaricio sus muslos.

Marian, al igual que su chico, gemía de placer.

Las hormonas tenían el mando, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos por el otro y sus almas estaban apunto de fundirse.

Harry no aguanto más y, poco a poco, de forma muy delicada, se empezó a introducirse en ella.

Marian podía sentir como su chico entraba en ella, hasta que llego a un punto que la hizo gemir de dolor.

Harry al escucharla se detuvo y la miro a los ojos. –te encuentras bien?- pregunto entre asustado y preocupado. Sabía que llego a una parte muy importante, la línea que separaba a la mujer de la niña.

-si…- dijo Marian, en un tono delicado, mirando a su chico a los ojos. -tranquilo.- le sonrió, de forma cariñosa, a su chico mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Harry no estaba seguro de seguir, ya que sabía que su chica estaba adolorida, y eso era lo menos que él quería hacerle. –no quiero lastimarte- dijo en tono temeroso.

La chica sonrió y lo beso en los labios. –no lo estas haciendo intencionalmente. Además… tú, en estos momentos, vales este dolor- dijo de forma cariñosa.

El chico iba a protestar nuevamente, pero la joven lo beso en los labios para callarlo. Cuando el beso termino, Harry, la miro a los ojos, esta tenía una mirada decidida y segura, por lo tanto prosiguió. Le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa, la beso en la boca y, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, siguió con la penetración de forma calmada y cuidadosa.

Marian sentía un terrible dolor que crecía mientras el chico avanzaba, pero eso no la iba a detener. Se concentro en saborear los dulces labios de su chico y clavarle las uñas en la espalda de él.

Harry podía sentir como poco a poco se iba rompiendo la inocencia de su chica mientras que esta clavaba fuertemente las uñas a medida que este se introducía, pero ese dolor en su espalda no lo detenía ya que le gustaba. Sus labios no se separaban a los de ella.

De pronto, Marian se paro sus labios de los de Harry para emitir un gemido más fuerte mientras lo abrazaba. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor.

Con ese gemido, Harry, se dio cuenta que había terminado de penetrarla, ahora estaba completamente dentro de ella. La miro a los ojos y con los labios le limpio las lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas. –todo bien?- pregunto tímidamente.

Marian miro a su chico a los ojos y, aun que sentía el dolor todavía extremadamente fuerte, le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa. –de maravilla- de repente no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza ya que el dolor no disminuía de gravedad.

Harry casi se desploma al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su chica. Podía sentir que ella estaba muy tensa, por lo tanto la abrazó con fuerza, después unió sus labios con los de ella y sus manos se dedicaron a hacerle las mejores carisias.

Marian sentía que su cuerpo se volvía a relajar gracias a las carisias de su amado y los dulces besos que este le deba.

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que su chica estaba totalmente serena, comenzó a moverse lenta y cuidadosamente. No paraba de besarla y acariciarla.

Marian gemía de dolor mientras su chico se movía. Sus uñas se afincaban en la espalda de su amado hasta convertirse en pequeñas heridas.

A Harry no le molestaba el hecho de ser lastimado, mas bien lo veía justo ya que de algún modo tenia que sentir y sufrir lo que su chica padecía en ese momento.

Marian todavía sentía un terrible dolor, pero este disminuía poco a poco mientras que su chico no paraba de moverse a un ritmo lento y apaciguado.

Harry sentía que su chica despegaba lentamente sus uñas de su espalda, este lo tomo como una señal de que a ella ya no le dolía tanto, pero no cambio el ritmo hasta estar lo mas seguro posible.

Marian sentía que el dolor era algo minúsculo y que estaba pasando a ser placer, por lo tanto besó, de forma tierna, los labios de su chico y sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda lastimada de Harry.

Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago al sentir los labios delicados de su chica y las carisias de ella. Acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos ya que su cuerpo estaba sediento de su amada. Al principio se sentía torpe y algo fuera de lugar, pero poco a poco pudo tener el control de todo.

Ambos gemían fuertemente de placer. "_Te amo, Te adoro…"_ fueron algunas de las palabras que salían de sus almas totalmente excitadas gracias a las sensaciones que jamás pensaron experimentar.

Harry se movía con más fuerza mientras que se comía a besos a su chica. Él nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso y divino como eso. Sus músculos se iban contrayendo gracias a la excitación.

Marian disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba. Mordía los labios de su chico gracias al estimulo que sentía. Su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello rebelde del joven mientras que con su mano izquierda se concentraba en la espalda de él.

Harry sentía que, gracias a la delicia de su chica, un cosquilleo se regaba por todo su cuerpo y se apoderaba de él, lo que tuvo como resultado que sus movimientos fueran mucho mas fuertes y rápidos, trayendo como consecuencia gemidos mas fuertes de su chica lo cual lo éxito mas. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar de satisfacción mientras que su chica se aferraba a él.

Estaban en un nivel donde no había marcha atrás y mucho menos parar, donde el tiempo se detenía para ellos, donde sus cuerpos se fundían para forma uno solo, donde los gemidos eran canciones del alma y donde los besos y las caricias se volvían parte de una bomba de tiempo. Ambos querían mas y mas hasta que de repente los dos gimieron con todas sus fuerzas al alcanzar el nivel máximo del placer dejándolos con un clímax que los fulmino a los dos con un orgasmo intenso. Los dos se miraron para luego besarse y acariciarse mientras la sensación del clímax permanecía. Después de unos minutos de caricias y palabras bonitas, ambos se abrazaron para caer en el más maravilloso de los sueños. Pero, lo que no sabían ellos es que, en ese preciso momento, una nueva vida se estaba formando en el vientre de la joven. Un fruto creado por el amor de esa noche y del cual no se arrepentirían ni dejarían de amar.

"""""Fin del recuerdo"""""

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaratoria "…**Su vientre** se dijo emocionado ya que esto le indicaba que su camino se iba a dividir en dos": cuando digo que "tiene dos caminos para elegir" me refiero a que tenía que elegir entre la pierna derecha o la izquierda, ya que la intención de Harry era besarla de la cabeza a los pies.

OPONIOM PROPIA: Para mí el SEXO no es algo que no sea un tema común en toda conversación. Al contrario, para mi el sexo esta en nuestro lenguaje cotidiano, es la forma mas pura y mas madura de demostrar de forma RESPONSABLE el deseo, el amor, y la atracción que se siente por el otro individuo. El sexo no se debe de mirar como un TABÚ o algo ILEGAL, más bien se debe de ver como algo NORMAL, BELLO y NATURAL en la vida de TODO ser HUMANO. Todos de alguna manera y en alguna parte de nuestras vidas seremos parte de este tema tan contradicho. Sino hablamos de él o lo ponemos como "LA PEOR COSA QUE PUEDES HACER" muchos llegaremos a no entender el momento cuando se nos presente y terminaremos lastimados o seremos nosotros los que lastimen a otros.

_Gracias por leer mi opinión…._

HOLA GENTE!!! Como han estado? espero que muyyyy bien… he aquí el siguiente capitulo que han esperado tanto… quiero disculpar mi GRAN retraso en publicarla, pero, como dije en "mis disculpas", no es sencillo despegarse de los oficios de la universidad y mas cuando la computadora se te daña en las navidades… lamento mucho y espero no decepcionarlos de nuevo… tengan fe de que _Aunque me demore una eternidad, aunque llueve, truene o relampaguee, yo voy a seguir con ella hasta TERMINARLA!!! _No se desesperen que no los abandonare ni tampoco botare a la basura mi trabajo y sudor -)…

GRACIAS mil gracias a las personas que le han dedicado un pedacito de su tiempo en leer mi historia y también aquellas que me han dejado Reviews…. LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOOO!!!! -D

Bueno… me voy a trabajar en el próximo cap.

SE MECUIDAN MUCHOOOOOO!!!!

Por cierto!... déjenme Reviews!!!! Porrrrrrr fisssssss!!!!

CHAUUUUUU Besos -X

_MarianRadcliffe -)_


	26. La gran pregunta de Ron

**La gran pregunta de Ron**

Harry le recordó a su chica lo mágico y especial de esa noche que pasaron. Toda la tristeza y rabia de ese día había desaparecido con ese lindo recuerdo.

-ves?- le pregunto Harry a su chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos aguados. -lo nuestro fue muy diferente a lo que ella hizo.- Marian lo miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa –Si, si, se lo que piensas, Emma no estaba en el plan, pero fue puro y sincero lo que hicimos y ella fue el resultado.- dijo mientras la besaba en la boca. –cada ves que veo a Emma, te veo a ti, al amor de los dos, el recuerdo de lo nuestro en carne y hueso en forma miniatura y revoltosa- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo haciendo que Marian riera al ver la descripción que tenia él sobre su hija. –pero…- su expresión cambio a seriedad y dureza -cuando vea a ese bebé, voy a ver odio, engaño, traición al recordar todo lo que nos hizo ese día y por eso no lo voy a reconocer, no quiero lastimar a una criatura inofensiva.- dijo serio.

Marian lo miro a los ojos. –entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no crees que mas adelante, lo aceptes en tu vida?- le pregunto en tono sutil.

Harry suspiro. –creo que… eso se vera en el futuro. Para mi, en estos momentos, Emma es mi única hija.- la miro a los ojos.

Marian pudo notar de que Harry tenia una mirada triste -te amo, nunca lo olvides.- fue lo único que dijo y lo beso quedando en sus brazos.

Harry la abrazo -yo también.- le dijo en el oído besándola.

Marian y Harry olvidaron el inconveniente con Cho y pasaron toda la noche planificando cuando seria, nuevamente, la boda de ellos. Harry peleo y le insistió a Marian de que comprara un nuevo vestido de bodas ya que el vio el anterior, y a la final, a regañadientes, ella acepto.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se levanto y se prepararon para el desayuno. Marian bajo a hacer el desayuno mientras que Harry fue abusar a su pequeña.

–buenos días pequeña.- dijo con dulzura Harry.

-papá!- dijo Emma al ver a su papá. Se restregó los ojito y alzo los bracitos para que su papi la cargara.

Harry la cargo, con una gran sonrisa, y, haciendo el sonido de un carro, corrió hasta el piso de abajo donde estaba la cocina. Emma reía y gritaba de emoción durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Harry hizo el sonido de un frenazo de carro y la sentó en su sillita de comer.

–buenos días Reina de la casa- dijo él y se inclino al frente de su chica para hacerle una reverencia.

Marian sonrió y lo beso en los labios -buenos días mi Rey.- dijo contenta sirviendo lo huevos revueltos y una gran pila de pan tostado con mantequilla en la mesa.

-buenos días!- saludo Herminone, mientras entraba con su chico a la cocina.

-buenos días compadres!- dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-palinos, palinos!- decía Emma emocionada mientras pegaba brinquitos en su silla.

-hola chiquita!- la saludo Ron besando a su ahijada.

Cuando termino el turno de Ron, Hermione sonrió y le beso la frente de su ahijada -Hola cielo!- la saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa -todo esta bien?- le pregunto a sus compadres.

Marian sonrió -de maravilla, hablamos toda la noche sobre como íbamos a llevar esto de… Cho- se le hizo difícil decir ese nombre -y planificamos parte de la boda.- miro a su chico con una gran sonrisa y este le respondió la sonrisa con un beso. –comadre tendrás que volver a salir conmigo a ver un vestido de novia.- dijo contenta.

-perfecto!- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa –estaré mas que contenta en volver a buscar tu nuevo vestido de novia-

En eso Harry se extraño al ver que el pelirrojo se tocaba mucho el cuello -como durmieron?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-bien… por que preguntas?- respondió Ron, tímidamente.

-porque no te dejas de tocar el cuello. Tienes tortícolis o ustedes se estresaron por nuestra culpa anoche?- le pregunto Harry, preocupado, mientras tomaba su café.

-no, no, para nada… Jejeje… es solo un ligero…- Ron le trato de explicar a su compadre, pero Marian actúo de inmediato.

-tengo una crema especial para eso!- dijo Marian mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo en la otra habitación. Ella no quería que sus amigos la pasaran mal por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Regreso con un frasco lleno de una crema amarilla.

-no creo que haga falta es solo…- trataba de excusarse Ron.

–tranquilo!- lo interrumpió Marian sonriendo –ninguno de mis compadres se va a sentir mal mientras estén en mi casa y yo esté cerca- le sonrió de forma gentil mientras untaba un poco de la crema en sus manos.

-de verdad Marian… yo…- Ron miraba a Marian asustado.

-vamos Ron! Es solo una crema- decía entre risas Harry al ver a su amigo tan acobardado. –es muy buena, mejor que las pociones de la señora Pomfrey y eso mi amigo es algo ENORME!- alabo a la crema de su novia.

Marian sonrió por las ocurrencias de su chico –Ven, déjame echarte un poco.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-no, no tranquila…- Ron trataba de esquivarla mientras se tapaba el cuello.

Pero fue inútil ya que Marian estaba arriba de él -no seas tondo, déjame ver…- decía con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras le quitaba la mano del cuello, pero al hacerlo –OH!- exclamo de sorpresa y sus OjOs se abrieron al máximo.

-que pasa?- pregunto Harry, preocupado, al ver la cara de su novia, levantándose de su silla. Cuando vio lo que su amigo tenia en el cuello quedo igual de impresionado.

Marian y Harry se miraron y sonrieron mientras veían como Hermione estaba tensa, mirando su tostada, roja como un tomate.

–valla, eso fue un bicho?- pregunto Marian algo picarona, al ver que el chico tenia una cantidad de moretones en el cuello.

-no lo creo.- respondió Harry haciéndose el pensativo –creo que fue…- hizo como si meditara la respuesta y luego miro a su comadre que a estas alturas estaba tan, pero tan, roja que un tomate se quedo pálido al lado de ella. –mmm… no se… sabes que fue comadre?- le pregunto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Hermione trago saliva con dificultad e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirar a sus compadres -bue… bue… EJEM.- carraspeo, la vergüenza no la dejaba hablar. –no lo sé.- y miro a Ron que estaba igual, de rojo y apenado, que ella.

-como no vas a saber si durmieron juntos?!- pregunto Harry haciéndose el sorprendido.

-mosquitos?- comento Hermione, tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-no lo creo- dijo Marian poniendo cara de duda y tratando de no reír. –al menos que sea una clase de mosquitos extremadamente grandes, ya que los moretones son…- puso su pulgar en uno de ellos –mas grande que mi dedo- confirmaba mirando a Harry el cual puso cara de asombro mirando a su chica -y que en vez de picar lo que hacen es… chupar- Marian trato de no soltar la carcajada y Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza para no reventar de la risa.

-jajajaja, palinos dojos- dijo Emma al verlos el color tan llamativo de las caras de sus padrinos.

-jajajajajajaja!- Marian y Harry no aguantaron mas y rieron a todo pulmón. Ron y Hermione estaban extremadamente apenados.

-creo que es mejor dejarlos quietos, a este paso van a estallar sus rostros.- dijo Marian, entre risas, mientras iba al lavado a limpiarse la crema de las manos.

-si, es verdad.- dijo Harry, aun riendo. –no se preocupen, hoy llamo a control de plagas.- y se fue a servir más café.

En la tarde, Harry y Ron salieron a hacer unas compras y se llevaron a Emma para sacarla a pasear. Marian y Hermione se quedaron en la casa e hicieron galletas y té para merendar en el jardín.

Marian tomo un sorbo de té para luego mirar con una sonrisa a su comadre.

-que?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo mientras echaba un terrón de azúcar a su taza. No entendía el comportamiento de su amiga.

-mueres por contármelo!- dijo Marian sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

Herminone frunció el seño y sonrió. –de que me hablas?!- pregunto sin entender el comentario de su amiga mientras tomaba su té.

-vamos Herms! Se que hiciste algo con Ron anoche y me lo vas a contar- dijo Marian, vencida por la curiosidad.

Hermione se atraganto. –que?!- tosió –Ron y yo no hicimos nada anoche- dijo roja mirando a su amiga.

-vamosssss- insistió Marian, mirando a su amiga a los ojos con una gran sonrisa mientras que Hermione desviaba su mirada al té. Marian chasqueo la lengua -Esos chupones que tiene el pobre de Ron en el cuello, no se los hizo ningún mosquito o bicho, ni mucho menos un fantasma!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el té. –se que te mueres por contármelo.-

-insisto, no hice nada con RON!- dijo Hermione seria, mirando a su amiga.

Marian bajo la mirada con disolución. –ok- miro su taza con tristeza al ver que su amiga no le tenia confianza.

-FUE MARAVILLOSO!!!- grito de la nada, Hermione sonriendo y asustando a su amiga.

-que?!- pregunto Marian, aun asustada y sin comprender a su amiga.

-lo hice anoche por primera vez con Ron y fue MARAVILLOSO!!!- dijo felizmente Hermione, mirando a su amiga con emoción.

-lo sabia!- dijo Marian triunfante y sonriendo de alegría mientras la abrazaba. –pero… como lo lograron?… o sea… se supone que tenias mucho miedo y…- pensó por un segundo -hace una semanas no estabas lista!- dijo sumamente emocionada.

Hermione le sonrió -bueno… anoche estábamos deprimidos por lo que paso contigo y Harry… y… bueno… un beso de consuelo trajo una caricia, y… una cosa llevo a la otra y… así llegamos.- contaba tímidamente. –fue muy bello e intimo.- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-me alegro, brindo por ustedes.- dijo Marian con una gran sonrisa y alzando la taza de té.

-gracias comadre.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, chocando su taza con la de su amiga.

Harry y Ron estaban en un supermercado comprando algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa. Ron le insistió a Harry de que por favor fueran a ese sitio ya que nunca había estado en uno.

Después de un "OH!, AH!, MIRA!" por parte de Ron, Harry le soltó una indirecta a su compadre –y dime picaron, como fue que no te diste cuenta de esos mosquitos salvajes?- preguntaba mientras veía unos cereales.

-vamos amigo!- dijo Ron, algo apenado y sonriendo.

-jajajaja, si eres tonto, Ron.- dijo Harry, riéndose. –no me puedes engañar.- dijo mientras ponía un cereal en el carrito.

-ok, ok tu ganas.- se dio por vencido Ron, con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. –me alegro por los dos, pero todo comenzó, transcurrió y termino bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado, ya que él sabia que Hermione no estaba lista para ese paso.

-si, de maravilla- Ron reflejaba felicidad. –yo no la presione y ella no se puso en ningún momento tensa. Creo que fue la noche ideal para los dos, espero que no se molesten- lo último lo dijo en un tono preocupado.

-quienes?- pregunto extrañado Harry.

-mi comadre y tu- dijo tímidamente Ron.

Harry sonrió –tranquilo amigo, más bien me alegra de que no la estén pasando mal en mi casa y que estén aprovechando los momentos- dijo en un tono tranquilizante.

-gracias amigo!- agradeció Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió. –para eso somos los amigos- le dio palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras empujaba el carrito por los pasillos. –en verdad me tranquiliza de que todo haya terminado bien, por un momento ayer me vio solo, sin nadie a mi lado y con puras desgracias encima por culpa de la idiota de Cho-

Ron se enserio repentinamente -Harry?- pregunto su compadre algo tímido.

-dime- dijo Harry, mientras ponía unas verduras en el carrito.

Ron se aclaro la garganta -yo…-

-que…?- Harry lo interrumpió al ver que faltaban unas cosas en el carrito. –EMMA! Que has hecho?- le pregunto molesto a su hija, la cual mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. Él había sentado a Emma en el carrito, pero esta sacaba la comida que no le gustaba de él –Merlín que desastre!- dijo al ver que detrás de ellos había un largo camino de "comida saludable". –disculpa compadre, ahora vuelvo, cuídala mientras recojo todo.- y con esto se fue, corriendo, a recoger el largo camino de comida antes de que el gerente de la tienda los vieran y los echaran. Cuando volvió metió en el carrito lo que no se había roto o dañado. –tenemos que volver a escoger algunas cosas.- le dijo a Ron, el cual asintió sin protesta, mientras regresaban el carrito adonde estaban las frutas para luego mirar a su hija con severidad –tu mama sabrá lo que hiciste y te regañara.- le dijo muy serio.

-pedon- dijo la niña con puchero y sus ojitos muy tristes.

-ah no! no me vengas con esa carita- dijo Harry, mirándola con rabia. –yo la invente, por si no lo recuerdas.-

Emma puso la cara todavía más melancólica. Harry tuvo que quitarle la mirada ya que estaba a punto de ceder por esa carita que tanto lo ablandaba. -papi modesto?.- pregunto la niña, con inocencia mirando el piso.

Harry trato de no reírse -si, ya que estos no son los modales que te enseñamos tu madre y yo- dijo tratando de sonar serio.

Emma hizo puchero y miro el piso con toda la tristeza del mundo. –pedon- dijo en un tono delicado. Harry sonrió sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

Ron se acerco a Harry y le susurro. –pobre, no le digas a la comadre.- dijo con tono de nostalgia al ver el drama de la niña.

-no Ron!- dijo Harry en susurro. –ella es muy inteligente y muy buena actriz, lo hace para que yo me compadezca de ella y no la regañe.-

-ah, ok!- dijo Ron, sonriendo al entender. –le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione.- soltó la ¡BOMBA!.

Harry freno el carrito de golpe y miro a Ron con los OjOs muy abiertos. –que?- pregunto para ver si sus oídos no lo engañaron.

-le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione- le repito con calma y con una gran sonrisa.

-ja- fue lo primero que pudo decir Harry -QUE BIEN!!!!- grito repentinamente, abrazando a su compadre. Todas las personas incluyendo a Emma y Ron se asustaron por el semejante grito de Harry. –perdón!- se disculpo con todos lo que estaban a su alrededor.

-amigo casi me matas.- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa y tocándose el pecho.

-papi malo!- dijo una molesta Emma.

-es que no pude evitar sorprenderme… cuando se lo pedirás?- pregunto Harry emocionado.

-bueno…- decía Ron mientras hurgaba su bolsillo. –hoy en la noche, al frente de ustedes.- dijo contento sacando un estuche, de terciopelo rojo en forma de corazón, para mostrar dentro de él el magnifico anillo que este compro. Era de Oro macizo y tenía una bella piedra color azul en el medio

-vaya, que lindo es!- comento, asombrado, Harry al verlo.

-es pada mi?- pregunto Emma, con una sonrisa, al ver el lindo anillo.

-no amor, es para tu madrina.- dijo Ron, sonriendo, a su ahijada.

-no te preocupes yo voy a hablar con Marian y prepararemos algo magnifico para la cena de tu compromiso!!!- dijo Harry contento.

Terminaron las compras y se encaminaron a la casa. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Marian.

–hola chicos! como les fue?- pregunto Marian, contenta de verlos.

-hola- saludaron los chicos.

-donde esta Herms?- le pregunto Harry a su chica, en tono muy bajito.

-en la recamara, por que?- pregunto extrañada, Marian, al ver el comportamiento de su chico.

-bien, porque tengo que contarte algo en privado.- le respondió Harry, entre susurro y un poco apurado para evitar ser escuchado.

-ok, paso algo malo?- pregunto Marian preocupada, al ver ese comportamiento.

-no, no, pero tenemos que hablar a solas- le respondió Harry mientras la empujaba a la cocina. Marian lo miraba extrañada

-pero que...- trato de preguntar Marian mientras se dejaba guiar a la cocina.

-hola!- antes de que ellos pudieran entrar en la cocina Hermione llego.

Harry se sobresalto y le susurro rápidamente en el oído a Marian -Noledigasnadadeestoahermione-

-que no diga que?- pregunto aun mas confundida Marian en voz baja.

Hermione no presto mucha atención al susúrrelo que tenían sus compadre –te divertiste amor?- le pregunto a su chico mientras lo besaba.

-si mucho… nunca pensé que seria tan divertido- dijo Ron, besando a su chica.

-malina, malina!- gritaba Emma muy contentan.

-hola chiquita, por que tan contenta?- dijo Hermione cargándola.

Emma sonrió más -podque palino…-

Harry y Ron se miraron aterrados -EMMA SE PORTO MUY MAL EN EL SUPERMERCADO, por eso esta tan contenta!- la interrumpió Harry para evitar que la sorpresa se divulgara. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Emma frunció el seño y miro a su padre -Mentida yo...!- pero otro regaño, de parte de Harry, no la dejo hablar.

-no me diga mentiroso señorita!- dijo, Harry, mientras la agarraba de los brazos de Hermione.

-Harry, la niña dijo algo de su padrino no del supermercado- interrumpió Hermione al ver los regaños del ojiverde.

-bue… pues… eh…- Harry no sabia que decir al verse acorralado por las miradas de las chicas.

Ron vio que su amigo se veía en aprietos y actuó rápidamente. –yo trate de taparle la travesura- ahora las chicas miraban al pelirrojo -por eso me nombro… y…- pero las miradas de las chicas eran tan profundas e interrogantes que por un momento se vio en un callejo sin salida -ella te iba a decir que…- ahora fue él el que se quedo sin palabras.

-ella te iba a decir que estaba contenta porque su padrino la iba a cubrir en su travesura- completo Harry, salvando la situación y mirando a las chicas.

Marian frunció el seño al ver la aptitud de nerviosismo por parte de los chicos. –bueno… en ese caso… Emma, no tienes postre después de la cena.- castigo a la niña y se dirigió a la cocina junto con su comadre.

-uff, por poco!- susurro Ron, aliviado al ver que las chicas siguieron con sus quehaceres.

-si- dijo Harry respirando aliviado.

-gracias- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso somos los amigos.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-no podtre?- pregunto Emma, como si nada.

Harry miro a su hija con una ceja alzada. –de ninguna manera- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Emma hizo puchero y miro a su padre con tristeza extrema. –po fa- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Emma yo…- decía Harry, pero su hija agudizo su expresión. –no… no me pongas esa cara.- Harry se estaba debilitando por el poder de convencimiento de su hija. -estoy molesto contigo, casi nos delatas y la comida del carrito…- los ojitos de Emma se veían mas verdes y llenitos de agua. Harry no tuvo otra opción. –ok, pero no le digas a mami- le susurro al oído de su pequeña.

-gachas papi- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba contenta.

Ron sonrió. –donde esta el papá responsable del Supermercado?- pregunto burlescamente mientras hacia la parodia de buscar a la persona por los alrededores.

-Oye!... solo puedo soportar esa carita una vez al día- se defendió el ojiverde. –cuando tengas hijos lo sabrás!-

Ron reventó a reír –voy a entretener a Hermione para que le puedas explicar a Marian.- se encamino a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, Harry, que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, pudo ver como Ron sacaba a Hermione de la cocina y se encaminaban al jardín. Ron, sin que Hermione pudiera ver, le hizo una seña a Harry para que entrara a la cocina y hablara con Marian. Harry asintió y de forma rápida y discreta fue donde su amada. Este Percatandose de que nadie los escuchara le explico todo a Marian mientras esta lo veía impresionada.

–y será hoy, en la noche? Que bien!- dijo muy alegre, Marian.

-si, hay que prepárales una cena excelente.- dijo Harry sonriendo igual de feliz.

-entonces que esperamos?!- dijo Marian con una gran sonrisa poniéndose el delantal, mientras que con la varita llamaba un libro de alta cocina. –será una gran cena!- dijo contenta mientras leía y buscaba un buen plato que se adaptara a la celebración.

Cuando llego la noche, la futura familia Potter tenía la cena lista y deliciosa. Prepararon un pavo al horno y una ensalada Cesar de contorno. Como postre, prepararon un fondue de chocolate con frutas. De beber tenían la mejor Champagne metida en un su cubo de oro con hielo. Y de adorno pusieron velas románticas, la vajilla especial y los cubiertos de oro. Todo estaba listo y perfecto para la gran roche. Harry y Marian estaban contentos por como quedo todo.

-lista?- le pregunto Harry a su chica mientras la abrazaba.

-Si!- respondió, Marian, emocionada mientras lo besaba.

-entonces… llamémoslos!- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

Marian sonrió contenta –la cena esta lista!- grito para que sus amigos la escucharan.

Cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al comedor no pudieron ocultar su asombro al observar todo con las bocas y los ojos muy bien abiertos.

-que celebramos hoy?- pregunto, Hermione, maravillada por la decoración.

-digamos que hoy es un día para celebrar la unión de los 4- dijo Harry abrazando a su chica.

-espero que les guste.- dijo Marian con una gran sonrisa.

-esta magnifico!- dijo Ron sonriendo, el cual lo empezaron a atacar nuevamente los nervios.

-bueno…empecemos!- dijo Harry sonriendo con el cuchillo para picar el enorme pavo.

La cena avanzo y Ron estaba perdiendo la lucha contra sus nervios. En mas de una ocasión derramaba su copa de Champagne en la mesa o por accidente se reía muy duro por algún comentario sin chiste.

–Ron, te pasa algo?- le pregunto Hermione algo preocupada, ya que no entendía el comportamiento de su chico.

-no… no es nada.- respondió, Ron, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras besaba a su chica.

-seguro?- pregunto nuevamente Hermione. Algo le decía que su chico no estaba del todo bien y eso la asustaba un poco.

-si… seguro.- dijo Ron mostrando sus dientes de forma exagerada.

Hermione lo miro extrañada y luego miro a sus amigos para ver si ella era la única que notaba ese comportamiento. Harry miraba a Ron como si estuviera loco, pero al ver que Hermione lo miraba le sonrió y se encogió de hombros en señal de "así es Ron" y se dispuso a tomar de su copa para disimular. En eso se escucho como una especie de tos aguantada. Harry y Hermione giraron sus cabezas en dirección de donde provenía el ruido y se encontraron a Marian tratando de aguantar la risa con una servilleta en la boca. Esta, al ver que sus amigos la miraban, sonrió sonrojada y se levanto de su puesto.

-bueno… es hora del postre!- dijo Marian, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, mientras se llevaba los platos sucios para disimular su conducta.

-te ayudo.- dijo Hermione levantándose para ayudar a su amiga.

-no... Tranquila yo…- trataba de decir Marian.

-insisto!- dijo, un poco alterada, Hermione mientras levantaba su plato y el de Ron, para luego mirar a Marian de forma seria.

-es…esta bien.- dijo Marian, sonriendo tímidamente.

Hermione sonrió de lo más tranquila. –Gracias- y camino a paso apurado a la cocina.

Harry y Marian se miraron extrañados. No sabían el porque de ese comportamiento de ella, pero Marian no lo pensó dos veces y fue a la cocina a hablar con su amiga.

Cuando las chicas dejaron el comedor, Harry aprovecho para hablar con su amigo, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en donde estaba su plato. Harry suspiro mientras sonreía al recordar aquellos nervios –que pasa amigo? Relájate!, cuando hagas la pregunta todooooo será mas fácil, créeme- le dio ánimos con una sonrisa.

Ron miro a su amigo con cara de afligido -no Harry, no creo… mejor no y…-

-ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás por cobardía!- lo regaño Harry, pero al mirar los ojos de su amigo pudo notar el gran temor de él –créeme, se lo que sientes… es un terror que te hunde el pecho, pero… si no lo haces ahora, a lo mejor en un futuro te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado- dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Ron bajo la mirada. Sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero… sus miedos eran más grandes en esos momentos. –y…y si ve que el compromiso es muy repentino y apresurado o…o no me quiere tanto como para casarse conmigo o…o simplemente me diga que… "no"- miro a su amigo mientras se ponía pálido al recitar la lista de las posibles respuestas de Hermione –Harry… yo… no voy a poder aguantar ese tipo de rechazo, en verdad… no lo voy a poder tolerar…- en su voz se notaba el pánico al extremo.- Herms es lo mejor que me ha pasado, en verdad… yo… la amo con todas mis fuerzas y si la pierdo con esta pregunta…- bajo la cabeza –no me lo perdonaría-

-Ron… se que no viene al caso y… es algo personal de ustedes, pero… Herms se… se… se entrego a ti amigo!- dijo Harry un poco apenado, ya que Herms era como una hermana para él. Ron miro a Harry pensativo –para una mujer como Herms… ese es la mejor forma de demostrarle a un hombre confianza, seguridad y amor… y… eso fue lo que ella hizo anoche… demostrarte que te ama y que eres lo mas especial para ella al elegirte como su primer hombre!- Harry vio como a Ron se le iluminaban los ojos. –créeme, seria lo mas tonto pensar que no le gustaría comprometerse contigo.- culmino y tomo un sorbo de su copa.

Ron suspiro -tienes razón- dijo al meditar unos segundos -no debería acobardarme y mucho menos buscar una excusa para no pedirle la mano- se paso la mano por la nuca en busca de tranquilizar sus nervios. –me voy a atrever… le pediré matrimonio después del postre.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mirando a su amigo.

-Eso amigo!!!- celebro Harry, aliviado, mientras alzaba la copa. Ron sonrió mas tranquilo y choco su copa con la de Harry para luego beber hasta el fondo.

En la cocina había una atmósfera un poco tensa, creada por Hermione, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en busca de calmar su angustia. Marian estaba tranquila mientras preparaba todo para el postre.

-NO PUEDO MAS!- reventó Hermione mientras se detenía y asustaba a Marian.

-que pasa?- pregunto Marian, con tranquilidad, asiéndose la ingenua.

-no te hagas… sabes muy bien lo que pasa!- dijo, de pésimo humor, Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-de que hablas?!- pregunto Marian, algo nerviosa al pensar de que ella supiera algo o sospechara de la sorpresa de Ron.

Hermione no aguanto más y empezó a llorar en silencio. –Ron esta extraño- dijo como niña malcriada.

Marian sonrió y la abrazo. –son ideas tuyas!- trato de sonar convincente, pero ni ella misma se lo creía.

-mentira!- Hermione empezó a llorar con mas ganas y se aferro a su amiga.

Marian se empezó a preocupar –a lo mejor esta estresado por las clases que estar por comenzar y…-

-NO!- la interrumpió Hermione en llanto profundo. –él… él cambio desde… desde anoche…- en eso sintió que su pecho se hundía por el dolor.

-que dices!?- pregunto Marian sorprendida.

-él cambio desde que se acostó conmigo!- Hermione se separo de Marian y se empezó a limpiar los ojos. –mi miedo se hizo realidad- sollozo mirándola con rudeza.

Marian frunció el entrecejo con preocupación, ya que Hermione se le estaba saliendo de control. –amiga, cálmate… Ron es el mismo, te ama mucho, mas que antes y…-

-MENTIRA!!!- estallo Hermione –desde que me levante esta extraño- dijo en un hilo de voz -son cortas las palabras que cruzamos… me evita… y se asusta de la nada- bajo la mirada con tristeza. -por eso no estaba lista… y ahora que consiguió lo que él quería me va a dejar– miro a su amiga con angustia.

Marian suspiro y abrazo a su amiga. -no seas tonta- dijo en tono tranquilizado mientras su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza. -Ron no es esa clase de chico- dijo con franqueza. –si solo estaba pendiente de "eso" ya te hubiera dejado al ver tanta espera-

Hermione miro a su amiga -es que…-

-por favor… solo aguanta hasta el final de la cena… después… haz lo que quieras…- le rogó Marian.

Hermione miro a Marian con desanimo, pero algo en si interior le dijo que confiara en su amiga. –ok- dijo en tono desganado.

Marian sonrió y la abrazo. –vamos a disfrutar del postre!- Hermione mostro una débil sonrisa.

Cuando salieron las chicas a la mesa los chicos callaron.

-Mmmm… por fin!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver el postre.

-te pasa algo cariño?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione al ver que ella traía los ojos hinchados.

-no… no, es nada- dijo Hermione en un tono delicado, mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-no me mientas, tienes los ojitos rojos… que paso?- pregunto Ron con delicadeza, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Hermione miro la cara de su chico y pudo notar preocupación en su mirada. Su corazón dio un fuerte latido y sonrió al ver que se había dejado llevar por pensamientos exagerados. –Marian dejo caer pimienta en la cocina y pues… me dio alergia- dijo sonriendo para luego darle un tierno beso en la boca.

Ron correspondió el beso y abrazo a su chica con gran ternura. Marian y Harry suspiraron y sonrieron aliviados.

A los 30 minutos, Ron se percato de que todos, excepto él, ya habían terminado con su postre. **Llego la hora **se dijo asustado, pero con determinación. –He…He… Herms?- llamo a su chica la cual habla con Marian muy entretenidamente.

-si?- respondió Hermione con dulzura.

Marian y Harry sonrieron al ver que llego el momento.

-yo…yo…yo…- Ron estaba estático. De los nervios no le salía el discurso que había preparado desde hace AÑOS para ese momento tan especial.

-que pasa querido?- pregunto Hermione, algo nerviosa, al ver que su chico tenia una apariencia de pánico.

–yo… pues… eh… AHHH!!!- grito repentinamente Ron, al sentir una patada, por debajo de la mesa, que le dio en la canilla.

-te duele algo?!- pregunto Hermione, entre alarmada y asustada, culpa del grito y el comportamiento de su chico.

-no…no… nada me duele…- decía Ron, mientras miraba molesto a Harry, el cual se limito a decirle con la mirada _HAZLO!_.

-seguro?- le pregunto nuevamente Hermione, al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de su chico.

-si, si… solo que…- decía Ron, mientras la miraba a los ojos. –yo…yo…yo… AHHH!!!- grito nuevamente ya que otra patada de Harry aterrizo en su otra canilla.

-voy por algo para tu dolor- dijo Hermione angustiada, mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-no… espera!- la detuvo Ron.

-que?- pregunto Hermione, con nerviosismo, mirando a su chico a los ojos. Ron la tenía agarrada por su mano.

Ron se arrodillo a los pies de su chica. Hermione miro a su chico con preocupación. –Hermione- dijo con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione trago saliva, su corazón, que estaba por estallar, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero su razón todavía no lo podía creer. –Ro… Ronald- atino a decir con suavidad y tartamudez sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de su chico.

-contigo he vivido cosas que jamás pensé vivir. Me enamore de ti y te convertiste en mi adicción- Ron hizo una pausa para besarle la mano a su chica. Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción por lo que sucedía. –Herms… no estoy completo sin ti- y, con una pausa más, saco un estuche. Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión. -quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto tembloroso, mientras abría el estuche y mostraba el precioso anillo.

-sisisisisisisisisiSI, SI, SI!!!- respondió Hermione, súper feliz, mientras se lazaba encima de su nuevo prometido.

Ron beso a su chica con todo el amor del mundo. –te amo- dijo sin dejarla de besa. Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

-y yo a ti!!!- dijo Hermione, mientras lloraba de felicidad y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-FELISIDADES!!!- dijeron Marian y Harry al unísono. Se pararon de suspuestos para abrazar a sus compadres.

-lo lograste amigo!- Felicito Harry a Ron con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

-si!... gracias compadre!- decía Ron mientras correspondía al abrazo de Harry. –Sin tu ayuda… no hubiera podido- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-para eso somos los amigos!- dijo Harry sonriendo de la misma forma que su amigo.

-viste… todo era lo contario- le dijo Marian a Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

-si… que tonta soy- dijo Hermione entre risas y lagrimas de felicidad.

-puedes respirar mas tranquilo?- le bromeo Marian a Ron, el cual sonrió y abrazo a su compadre.

-esperen!- dijo impaciente Hermione. Todos callaron y la miraron –ustedes sabían!?- les pregunto a Marian y a Harry con picardía.

-CLARO!!!- dijo la pareja al unísono.

-uyyyy… que haría sin ustedes!?- dijo Hermione contenta, mientras abrazaba a sus amigos. Ella, al igual que su chico, agradecía con todo su corazón el apoyo de sus amigos en ese momento y el llamado a conciencia por parte de su amiga. -tenemos que planear las bodas!- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-que tal si la hacemos doble?- pregunto Ron con inocencia, pero por un momento pensó que dijo algo TONTO ya que tanto sus compadres y su prometida lo miraban muy detenidamente. –bueno fue una sugeren…-

-MAGINIFICA IDEA!!!- gritaron todos, de felicidad, al mismo tiempo provocando un gran susto al pobre de Ron.

-casi me matan del susto!- los regaño, Ron.

-perdónanos mi vida, es que es una estupenda idea!- dijo Hermione, sonriendo de orea a oreja, mientras lo besaba.

-y no se te ocurren muchas… así que… no pudimos evitar sorprendernos!- dijo Harry en forma de burla.

-ja, ja, y JA!- rió de forma sarcástica Ron.

-será fantástica nuestra boda!- dijo muy contenta Marian mientras abrazaba a su chico.

La noche paso entre brindis y charlas de la futura boda doble. Las dos parejas eligieron el 26 de Diciembre para casarse, ya que en esa fecha todos estarían de vacaciones.

* * *

Como están mi fieles lectores????… si, yo se que a este paso pensaron de que me mude a otro planeta porque llevaba nada más y nada menos que 3 AÑOS sin aparecer… lo lamento demacioadoooo… pero, ya todo se normalizo en mi vida, ya que la verdadera MARIAN se graduó de la universidad, se caso, y tuvo un BEBE!!! Jejejejejeje… si vale… que cosas no??? Bueno… ya volví y pienso terminar mi LARGA historia!!!

LOS QUIERO FULLLLLLL!!!!!


End file.
